Bits & Bobs
by jaylene
Summary: A small, dusty collection of drabbles and short stories from my tumblr [thefreckledone] that don't quite belong anywhere else.
1. minasaku

"I can't believe you talked me into this. You said it would be fun," Sakura mutters, concentrating on keeping her steps light and fluid.

"What, my ebullient personality is leaving something to be desired?" Minato asks in faux outrage, dipping Sakura as they continue to dance.

"You know what I think of mixing shinobi with the spotlight," replies Sakura, glancing around the room with the barest of frowns.

They are reveling something of a victory; the ending of a war before it ever really began. Shinobi and civilians alike from Konohagakure and Iwagakure are gathered together to celebrate the newfound peace between their countries. Sakura worries that the tenuous peace will be broken by the volatile and potent mixture of alcohol and former enemies. Thus far, however, her concerns have been unfounded.

"Relax," Minato says, tightening his grip on Sakura's hands. "No one is going to attack; not tonight at least. There is too much at stake on both sides."

Sakura sighs, feeling the stress and worry melt away. She is a bit irritated at Minato's ability to calm her with but a few words. He is certainly better with his words than Naruto ever was. Sakura pushes down the twinge of sadness at that thought. She is in another time, another universe completely.

She cannot worry about her past any longer.

"You're right," she says.

Minato grins, eyes bright and smile wide. "You constantly underestimate me, my dear," he says, twirling her.

Sakura snorts. "What in the world will you do about that ego of yours when I'm not around?" Minato falters in his steps and Sakura stumbles into his chest. "What—?"

"You're leaving?" he asks, voice and face unreadable.

Sakura stills, caught in the embrace of his arms. "Well, it _is_ part of our treaty with Iwagakure," she replies, a bit confused. "I am updating their hospital and training their medic nin. I'll be gone for a few months." She gazes up into his dark blue eyes. "Don't you remember?"

Minato does not reply or move for a moment. Then he is around her, hugging her tight against his chest as his shoulders shake with silent trembles. Sakura is shocked and wary, eyes darting around at the crush of people in the room. No one is paying any attention to the Hokage or his most trusted ally.

"Minato—"

"I thought…" he says quietly, breath hot against the shell of her ear. "I…for a moment, I thought you were truly leaving. That you weren't planning on returning. You are, aren't you?" He pulls back and looks at her imploringly. "You are returning?"

Sakura's heart squeezes at his words, the break in his voice, and the pain in his gaze. She takes his hand once more, holding it reassuringly. "Of course," she replies firmly. "Konoha is my home. The people there…" Sakura flushes beneath his too intent stare. "There are people I care about in Konoha."

Minato smiles gently, calloused hand cupping her cheek. "Sakura—"

"Haruno-san," Oonoki says, interrupting Minato. He gives the Hokage a look of veiled dislike before turning his attention back to Sakura. "I have a few of medic nin present who are eager to speak with you. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Sandaime-sama," Sakura replies with a genial, bland smile. She gives Minato a sympathetic look and a slight shrug before heading off with the Tsuchikage.

Minato exhales, slumping as Sakura follows Oonoki. "Damn it," he says, clenching a fist.


	2. peinsaku

"I can't believe it," Sakura said, still dazed and in slight pain.

"…I swear it was an accident," Pein muttered, flush bright and deep as he assisted Sakura to her feet.

"I can't fucking believe it," Sakura murmured.

Pein's shoulders hunched and he could feel the heat from his burning face. "I am sorry," he said quietly.

"You hit me with your car," Sakura said.

" _Bumped_ you—" Pein cut himself off at her dark look, slumping miserably. " _Hit_ you. I-I am _so_ sorry."

Sakura glanced up at the man, admittedly a bit surprised by his behavior. Everyone on campus knew to steer clear of Pein, what with his facial piercings, constant dark scowl, and general bad attitude. He was also involved in a gang though Sakura knew a few of members and was, quite frankly, not impressed. So, Sakura didn't let the rumors bother her as she brushed herself off and watched the blushing, stuttering man.

"Well," she said with a shrug, rotating her shoulder a little painfully. "Thankfully nothing seems too injured. I'm glad you were just pulling out."

"Me too," Pein replied softly, still miserable and downcast. He couldn't believe what he had just done. This wasn't the way he had been planning on first speaking to Sakura. She was gorgeous and full of hellfire and sass. He had been working up the courage for months to ask the girl out on a date. And now, he'd done this. Konan was going to either kill him or asphyxiate of laughter. She'd been pushing him to pursue Sakura for _months_. He hunched despondently. He was the _worst_. "How may I compensate you?"

Sakura glanced up from her brisk exercises. "Compensate? As far as I'm concerned, you're free to go. I'm not injured badly and besides, I should have been paying attention as well."

Sakura turned, making her way a little stiffly across the parking lot.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Pein, jogging to keep up with her. He got ahead of her, walking backwards to keep eye contact. His mesmerizing grey eyes were wild with panic. "There has to be something I can do—money, manual labor, jewelry, _anything!_ "

Sakura snorted, stopping and smiling sweetly. Pein immediately felt wary. " _Anything_?"

"I-I…yes," Pein stammered, caught up in her alluring manner. He was so fucking gone over this woman.

Sakura's smile dropped into a heady smirk as she snapped his phone from his hand, typing something in. "Coffee's on you for at least the next month. We'll see where it goes from there."

Sakura pushed the phone back into the dumbfounded man's hands, skipping away.

Pein glanced down dazedly, unable to contain a lopsided grin at the number scrawled across his screen.

 _Sweet._

If all it took was mowing the girl down with his car, maybe Pein would have done it sooner.

(Probably not.)


	3. mensaku shojo au 1

Sakura curses for the umpteenth time, hating her stubborn streak and Ino's ability to push all the wrong buttons.

She turns her flashlight once more, examining her rather spooky surroundings. The Kyuubi shrine, destroyed in a fire some decades ago. Sakura transposes pale, smooth walls to the charred, broken remains of the blackened wood. There is an odd, burnt scent that still permeates the air, mixed in with the heady scent of sandalwood.

Dust and soot clings heavily to every part of the once decadent shrine. It is dilapidated and overgrown in some areas with ivy and creepers but Sakura can imagine the magnificence that this place once was; before the War, before the enemy desecrated everything they held sacred. Sakura thinks of the opulence that this place once was, gilded glyphs depicting the Great Fox.

Sakura sighs, slumping into a seated position among the debris. This place was host to splendid feasts, exciting festivals, and dignitaries from the wide world outside.

Now it merely serves as a ghost story to school children. A dare to stay in the haunted place.

Sakura doesn't feel scared. She is affected by the pain of this place though, the loss of something once beautiful. She feels melancholy, thrumming beneath her skin and in her veins. She stands, brushing her knees free of grime, trekking on.

She enters the small innermost sanctuary, the hairs on her neck prickling.

She gets the eerie feeling that she isn't supposed to be here.

 _"_ _Come on Sakura. Snap a pic of the statue and hightail it out of there," Ino says, eyes bright with challenge. "Easy right?_ "

Sakura gulps, forcing herself into the room.

The room itself is rather bare and appears mostly untouched by the destruction that affects the rest of the shrine. The only item in the room is a cast-iron statue wrought in the shape of a fox with nine tails. Some sort of precious gem, perhaps rubies, make up the eyes. (Sakura wonders, briefly, how they haven't been scavenged by some teenager.) The statue rests on a pedestal and leaves it resting about eye level with her.

Sakura steps forward, smoothing a gentle hand over the face of the beast. Its lips are pulled into a furious snarl and Sakura's fingers curl over rather realistic fur.

Sakura leans forward, forehead brushing against the statue. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, not caring that she speaks to an inanimate object. "You have a beautiful temple." She pauses, snorting. "I guess I'm not fulfilling the dare after all, Ino-pig," Sakura says to herself.

The gems glitter and Sakura gets the feeling of being watched.

 _Hunted_.

Sakura swallows drily, backing away from the statue slowly. She feels more than slightly ridiculous but she doesn't care. Sakura continues moving back only to knock into something hard and warm.

She turns, scream dying in her throat as she takes in the man who stands before her.

He is tall and tan with dark hair and burning red eyes. He wears some sort of traditional garb, the like of which has not been seen since before the War. What draws Sakura's eyes the most are the red tails that wave freely behind him.

Tails.

 _Nine of them_.

Sakura's eyes dart back to the statue, disbelieving. The man's grin widens and he nods genially.

"You are quick on the uptake my dear," he coos, stepping forward and grabbing her chin between his fingers. His clawed nails bite into her chin as he turns her head from side to side. "Not too bad. You will do quite finely."

"What?" Sakura asks hoarsely.

"As my bride," he replies with wide-eyed innocence. "You are respectful of the old ways…reverent." His smile, soft as it is, reveals sharp teeth. "A fine bride indeed."

"K-Kyuubi?" Sakura says.

He shakes his head. "My title. My name is Menma." He leans forward and Sakura's senses are overwhelmed with sandalwood and sulfur. " _That_ is the name you will be screaming as I fuck you."

So saying, he slants his mouth across hers, teeth nipping at her lips, demanding entrance.

Sakura refuses, trying to pull away and finding herself completely at the mercy of his strength. Her brow furrows before she opens her mouth beneath his ministrations, moaning deeply. She can feel his growing smile as his hands come up to cup her face. When his eyes slip shut, Sakura lashes out with her fist, striking him in the throat.

Menma crumples and Sakura totters back, breathless and panting.

Sakura turns away, fleeing from the man…deity… _thing_. All the while, thoughts fly through her head as she tries to puzzle out what has happened. Escape is at the forefront of her mind as she moves past burnt pillars and overturned tables.

Her heart lifts as she sees the moonlight through the entrance.

Her hopes are cruelly dashed as arms band around her waist, halting her flight. Warmth seeps into her skin as Menma presses his face up by her ear, whispering affectionately, "Boo."


	4. mensaku shojo au 2

Sakura smiles in a nervous manner, trying to keep herself from fidgeting. Menma has left her among the spiritual dignitaries, promising to return shortly. He has some sort of shrine entity matter to attend to. That was over an hour ago and now Sakura stands among the throng of spirits, feeling more out of her element than ever.

"Ah, Sakura-sama, how are you doing this evening?" Kimimaro asks, eyes bright with empathy.

"I am well, Kimimaro-san," she replies, smile becoming more genuine. She has grown fond of the quiet, sometimes solemn snow spirit in her time at Kyuubi's shrine. "I'm just a bit…overwhelmed."

Kimimaro nods, moving closer. There is an ethereal, feminine quality to his appearance perhaps because of his familial relationship with yuki-onna. Sakura is entranced briefly by the red dots high above his eyes and his long snowy lashes. "This meeting area is quite opulent," he says in agreement

Kimimaro leads her toward the low tables laden with food. Spirits sprawl upon plush cushions and Sakura feels a scowl tilt her lips at the sheer economical waste that will result from this ceremony. She is not yet used to the rules of the spirit realm and their detachment from the mess left behind by the War. She smooths her expression, taking a glass of honeyed mead and falling gracefully into a lounging position.

She will navigate this spirit society no matter what.

"Please tell me more about your traditions, Kimimaro-san," she says with a perfectly poised smile, eyes gleaming with interest. "I find myself quite curious."

Kimimaro's cheeks flush an interesting and rather delicate shade of blue beneath Sakura's attention. "Of course, Sakura-sama."

* * *

Menma hums to himself, a bounce in his step as he heads back into the main atrium of the celebration. He is quite satisfied with the way the meeting went. He managed to best the Uchiha at their political maneuvering as well as rub the fact that Sakura is his bride in their smug faces. It certainly ruffled their feathers, most obviously those of Izuna and Kagami. Madara was upset as well but he hid it better.

She has certainly left an impression on all of them.

(Though really, who was to know the Uchiha were such masochists behind closed doors? All it took was one punch from Sakura to their leader for them to be infatuated. Not that Menma was much better to be honest.)

Menma's lips curl into a bright smile, eager to see his bride once more. He is surprised at how strong his feelings for her are as he chose her on a whim. She was a novelty; strange and reverent in her treatment of his desecrated temple. When she'd brushed his statue with her forehead, apologizing for her very presence, Menma knew he would be keeping her around.

Still, he hadn't expected her to be this…distracting.

Sakura keeps him constantly on his toes, waiting for her next move, her next maneuver. She almost outsmarted him when they first met and she'd been terrified out of her mind at the time. And since then, she continues to impress.

Menma, therefore, cannot contain the growl that rumbles low and deep in his chest as he catches sight of Sakura, reclining regally among a horde of spirits, all watching her with a hungry, primal gaze. Sakura is _his_ bride and he is her groom, something that is apparently not apparent to those of the spirit world.

He swoops down beside her, tails aflame in his ire and eyes glinting dangerously at the crowd. The spirits wise up quickly, dispersing in droves.

Sakura merely glances up at the crouched entity, raising a single brow. "Way to kill the party," she teases. She eyes his tails warily. "You might want to control your flames before I grab a fire extinguisher."

Menma's eyes zero in on her lips, darkened by the berries she ate. "Come on," he says, trying to reign in his flames. "It's time to head home."

"Home, home or burnt temple home?" she asks, standing easily.

Menma tracks her lithe movements and the way her vibrant sari moves with her. "Home, home," he says with a snort, gently clasping her hands and drawing her closer into his embrace.

Flames lick up around them but Sakura is not alarmed, well-used to this method of transportation. "Good to hear it. We—"

Her words are cut off as his hot lips press insistently against her own. It is different from their first kiss, not invasive but gentle, asking her for nonverbal permission. Sakura feels her head go muzzy as he brushes his hot tongue across her lips over and over again.

Sakura opens her mouth to him, entangling and dueling with his tongue for dominance. Menma moves her up against a pillar, pressing a knee between her legs and rubbing up against her core. Sakura's breath hitches on a whine at the rasping feel. She traces her tongue along his sharp canines, smiling at the overwhelmingly _good_ sensations.

Her hands quest up into his hair, tugging on his ears and playing with the soft fur there. Menma stiffens and Sakura worries that she has gaffed up.

Then he _moans_ , hands and claws tracing over her ears and carding through her hair as he deepens the kiss.

Time loses all meaning for a few long glorious moments.

Unfortunately, Sakura is human and her lungs demand air. She breaks away, panting harshly.

Menma smiles, moving his hands through her hair as he eyes glow like bright embers. "You are radiant my bride."

Sakura's smile falls slightly and she pushes him away. " _Fiancé_." She regards him seriously. "I'm not a foregone conclusion."

Menma watches as she walks away, rubbing at the queer hollow feeling in his chest. "Huh," he murmurs, wondering about the strange sensation.


	5. shikasaku

"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you," Shikamaru said, voice thick with emotion.

"Five more minutes," Sakura replied drowsily.

"Sakura, love of my life, light in my darkness, cloud in my sky, wake up," Shikamaru hissed, his compliments flat and dry. "I need your help."

Sakura rolled over, regarding him with baleful green eyes. "What do you need Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru twitched, looking antsy. "There's a spider," he whined.

"Oh Kami," Sakura muttered, turning over onto her stomach and drawing a pillow over her head. "Deal with it yourself, my dear genius tactician."

"But Sakura!" he exclaimed, poking her with cold fingers. She squealed. "I need your help!"

A chakra-enforced pillow knocked him in the head, pushing him off their bed. He groaned, laying on the cold, unforgiving floor as his girlfriend stood, muttering dark threats to herself.

She found the hairy creature, picked it up, opened the window and placed it outside, grumbling all the while. Her words would have made the T&I department blanch and recruit her on the spot. Still, Shikamaru was well used to his girlfriend's mood in the early morning.

It was part of the reason they got on so well.

Sakura moved back over to the bed, lifting Shikamaru effortlessly and tucking him beneath the covers. With a contented sigh, she cuddled up against his back, spooning into his warmth.

"I love you," Shikamaru said, relaxing in her embrace.

"You're alright," Sakura replied, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Now back to bed."


	6. kushisaku

"It could be worse," Sakura says, rubbing Kushina's back as she takes a seat beside her on the bed.

Kushina hiccups wetly, rubbing her face against her comforter. "Worse than becoming a jinchūriki with the _strongest_ tailed beast sealed within me?" she asks bitterly.

Sakura coos nonsense words, wrapping strong arms around Kushina and drawing her close. She wants to protect this woman from the cruelty of the world, the sacrifice she makes for a world that will reject her. Something primal and dark within Sakura howls at the injustice of the world, but she pushes it away.

"You heard Mito-sama," Sakura says soothingly, tucking her chin over Kushina's head as she gently rocks the woman back and forth. "The Kyuubi can be reasoned with. He is a rational being. Treat him as you treat any of your friends and he will be a steadfast companion."

Kushina pulls away, breaking the comforting embrace and looking up at Sakura with wet blue eyes. "What about the villagers? The people of Konoha don't understand jinchūriki; not like the people of Uzushio."

"Anyone who tries anything will find himself with a face full of fist courtesy of me," Sakura huffs, nodding firmly. "Besides, you don't have to stay in Konoha." She grabs Kushina's hand, rubbing gentle, soothing circles into it. "I know you attended the Academy and lived here in Konoha but there isn't a mandatory requirement for you to stay here. You could go back to Uzushio if that feels more comfortable." Sakura's gaze hardens. "If anyone tries to stop you…"

Sakura doesn't get the chance to finish her threat as Kushina pitches forward, wrapping her arms low around Sakura's waist. She presses her face into Sakura's stomach, surrounded by the rich, spicy smell that has kept her anchored since her arrival in Konoha.

Sakura has been her steadfast friend since she came to Konoha, a feisty seven-year-old with a chip on her shoulder larger than all the shinobi nations combined. They were fast friends and that bond has only deepened and grown all new layers as they mature.

Kushina cannot imagine life without Sakura.

"I don't want to go to Uzushio," Kushina wails. "I want to stay here. I want to eat ramen at Ichiraku's. I want to race Namikaze-teme. I want to study under Mito-sama. I want to steal Sarutobi-sama's hat. I want to paint the Hokage monument with you." Kushina flushes, a bright red that matches her hair. "I want _you_ , Sakura."

"You have me," Sakura pledges. "You are my most precious person. I am a clan-less ninja; I have no familial obligations. Kushina, I will follow you wherever you go."

Kushina scoots back a bit, stretching forward and upward in a supine manner to press her lips to Sakura's. She is so _happy_. She has her best friend on her side and she feels unstoppable. Even in the midst of her hardest decision, Kushina cannot help but be overjoyed.

Still, she cannot control the pit of anxiety in her gut when Sakura remains stiff and still beneath her lips.

"Sakura," she says questioningly, breaking away from the kiss.

Sakura surges forward, hands tangling in Kushina's long, beautiful hair as she brings their lips together once more.

Kushina sighs in relief, tongue dancing with Sakura's. Her toes curl as Sakura's tongue rasps along the roof of her mouth. Kushina's hands pet and touch everywhere: cheeks, shoulders, hair, waist.

Everything fades into a fuzzy almost unreality as they take pleasure in one another.

"Sakura," Kushina pants, breaking away.

"Kushina," Sakura returns, equally breathless as their foreheads press together.

"Will you stay with me?" Kushina asks, small and fragile in her vulnerability.

It reminds Sakura how young they truly are and strengthens her resolve to protect her friend. Sakura smiles, brushing the contour of Kushina's cheek.

"Through the procedure and whatever comes after," she promises.

Sakura guides Kushina into a reclining position on the bed, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and spooning against her back.

Kushina smiles almost goofily at the warmth and comfort. She feels protected.

 _Loved_.

"I love you," Kushina says.

"And I you," Sakura replies.

Kushina doesn't think she's ever been this happy.


	7. hashisaku

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," Sakura says.

"W-what?" Hashirama replies, startled.

He hasn't been expecting to see her, especially as he sits at a little teahouse that isn't exactly the most popular in Konoha. She must have tracked him down.

"You heard me," Sakura says, cocking a hip. "The question is why."

Hashirama flushes, looking up at the woman before him. He's never met anyone like her. She blew into Konohagakure one day like a hurricane and nothing has settled since. Konoha functions under a diarchy as per her suggestions, led by Madara and Hashirama both. Konoha's medical field and medicine practices are flourishing and world-renowned, all thanks to this pink-haired woman of mysterious origins.

"I-I am sorry," Hashirama says, placing his paper aside. "I didn't realize it was bothering you."

Sakura shrugs, falling into the seat opposite him. "I'm not surprised honestly. Despite my years here i\n Konoha, I'm still an…outsider." Her gaze darkens, crestfallen. "I know that you and Madara both are still…curious, maybe even suspicious. It's just…I can't…" Sakura stops, arms coming up and crossing as if to barricade herself from the world.

"That isn't why I watch you!" Hashirama exclaims before he can help himself.

Sakura regards him curiously as he releases a high-pitched noise of anguish and embarrassment, his face flushed. "Are…are you alright?"

Hashirama groans, slumping until his hands cradle his head. "I'm sorry," he says miserably. "We're really happy that you are here in Konoha; you are as true a citizen as anyone else. I'm sorry if you've ever been made to feel alienated. I— _we_ want you here."

Sakura eyes the man, expression softening into a smile. "So…why do you watch me then?"

Hashirama glances up, face still heated. "Because…because you're beautiful," he whispers.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura says, leaning forward. "Could you repeat that?"

"You're beautiful!" he exclaims loudly, leaping to his feet and staring down at the surprised woman.

He freezes, realizing what exactly he said.

Sakura blushes. "I…thank you," she says quietly as he sits once more.

"Would you tell Madara that he's Hokage alone when I die of embarrassment?" Hashirama asks, slouching and averting his gaze.

"Hashirama," Sakura says, reaching forward and laying her hand atop his. "Truly, _thank you_. That was the sweetest, certainly most passionate, compliment I've ever been given." She tucks her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "Would you…would you like to join me for dinner?"

Hashirama turns his hand so his palm is up, entwining his fingers with hers. "I would very much enjoy that."


	8. itasaku

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!" Itachi says.

"You're…terrified?" Sakura asks, nonplussed. "Why?"

Itachi fidgets a bit beneath her stare. This isn't exactly what he meant to say when he approached Sakura in the hospital today. He was going to tell her that they cannot be together, that there is no way for him to return her confession. Instead, he says…this.

Itachi can feel his face heat as he clears his throat. "What I meant to say, Sakura-san, is that I cannot return your feelings."

Sakura stares him down dolefully. "Bullshit," she says. "You _just_ said you loved me. What's the problem? Your clan? Because I can put the geezers in the ground if they're pressuring you to do something you don't want."

Itachi smiles slightly, shaking his head. It is the opposite in fact. The clan strongly encourages him to pursue the Hokage's apprentice and strengthen the ties in the village but there are other reasons that dissuade him.

"What is it then?" Sakura asks, taking his hands in hers. "You care for me and I certainly care for you. Why are you so scared to take a risk?"

"We have…obligations," Itachi replies, enjoying the way her warmth seeps into him. He will not lie; he wants a relationship with Sakura. He is such a selfish person, wanting to tie this free-spirited woman to himself. Still, he will abstain. "You to your team and myself to my family."

Sakura's eyes flash. "Is this about Sasuke? About the crush I had on him over a decade ago?"

Itachi looks away, a bit embarrassed. "And the feelings he has for you."

Sakura laughs outright. "You may be his brother, but I am not entirely sure you understand Sasuke's feelings. He isn't in love with me in that way. We're siblings by bond."

"Then why was he so upset when you were dating that Hyuga?" Itachi asks, feeling a little defensive. "He was always ranting about the relationship to oka-san."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Firstly, Sasuke can be an overprotective douche-canoe. Secondly, he and Neji have a rivalry and he was acting out because of it. Lastly…" She stops, regarding him seriously. "Well, Sasuke knows you really well. I think he was trying to push you in a passive-aggressive way to talk to me about your feelings. Obviously, it backfired."

Itachi laughs, the sound husky and low. Sakura feels warmth low in her stomach at the noise. Itachi pulls Sakura closer by her hands.

"I've been a bit foolish haven't I?" he asks, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Pretty shortsighted for a genius dōjutsu user," Sakura replies, happy in his embrace. "That's alright though, I can always set you straight."

Itachi smiles, bending down to press his lips against hers rather chastely. They pull away, cheeks flushed and smiles bright. "I'll hold you to it, dear."


	9. kakasaku

Sakura brushes her hands over Kakashi's mask, anticipation high.

This will be the first time she has seen him without the mask.

They are in her apartment, cozy and cloistered away from nosy people. The room feels warm though that might just be because of Kakashi's artful ministrations.

Sakura looks up into his mismatched eyes, silently asking for permission. She is unbelievably grateful when he nods in a slightly bashful manner, eyes staring at the ground. She gently seeks his eyes once more, smiling at him.

"Don't worry," she says softly, smile open and kind. "Whatever is beneath that mask; I love you regardless." She grins, eyes crinkling at the corners with genuine happiness. "Besides, aren't you the one always preaching to 'look underneath the underneath?'"

Kakashi chuckles a little shakily, hands clasping over the top of her own. He regards her seriously, affection clear in his gaze. "I love you," he says sincerely, Sharingan eye spinning as he captures this moment. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura nods, understanding the gravity of the situation as she slowly lowers his mask. She scrutinizes his face intently.

He has a finely chiseled jaw and a strong nose. His eyes fit well in his face. His mouth is a little wide and Sakura notices the canines that peek out from between his lips. There is a mole on one cheek.

Sakura feels her face flush as she stares at the beauty that is her boyfriend.

"So?" Kakashi asks with a deprecating shrug. "Disappointed?"

"Well, I was aiming for warts and a crooked nose," she says with a teasing sigh as she traces his features with a tender hand. "But I guess this will do."

She leans up into him, hands coiling into his hair as her lips press against his. His mouth is soft and smooth and warm.

Kakashi moans and Sakura's tongue presses up into his mouth.

She explores him easily and slowly, tongue tracing his canines and the roof of his mouth. Kakashi's toes curl in response and he pulls her closer, hands anchoring around her waist.

Sakura wants to curl up into him, to settle with him and never leave his side.

Still, she has to breathe so she pulls away, panting harshly.

They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment, smiling.

"So, how was it for a first mask-less kiss?" Kakashi asks, canines flashing and face still flushed. He cannot keep the note of insecurity out of his voice, despite trying his best. "Like on a scale of one to ten?"

Sakura hugs him, cuddling against his chest and doing her best to reassure him. "Priceless."


	10. madasaku

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Sakura asks, shooting Madara an incredulous glance.

"What?" he says, stiffening and turning away from her. "What gave you that idea?"

Sakura smiles a bit wryly, taking off her green lab coat and hanging it in her office. "Well, it could be the fact that you pouted the entire time Tobirama was here."

"You have no proof," Madara replies, arms crossed defensively.

Sakura levels him with a _look_. "The fact that your Sharingan activated the moment he walked in the door was pretty telling."

Madara feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment but he valiantly ignores it. He purposefully switches off his Sharingan, eyes bleeding back to dark grey. "Why must you be the Senju personal doctor?" he whines, moving to drape his arms around her shoulders.

Sakura, well-used to the treatment, merely continues cleaning up her office, ignoring the dead weight that is a sulking Madara. "I am the assigned medic to the Uchiha as well," she reminds him gently, flipping through patient files. "It was part of the treaty. I have no idea why this is bothering you now."

Madara scowls, thinking back to the smug mien Tobirama treated him with the entirety of his hospital visit. Not to mention the insinuations Tobirama constantly made to piss Madara off. Tobirama was a vocal dissenter to their relationship but it usually did not bother Madara, until today. Today when he entered Sakura's office to see her scrutinizing Tobirama's bare chest. Sure, she was just being clinical and thorough but it did place some doubts in his mind.

"I don't like it," he murmurs into the shell of her ear, smiling as she shivers. "Sakura!" he calls in that needy tone that always catches her attention.

As expected, Sakura stops moving, turning dilated green eyes to the boyfriend she currently wears like a coat. "Yes?" she says, voice thready and breathless.

Unbeknownst to Madara, his eyes slowly turn red once more, tomoes spinning as a grin curls up his lips. He leans forward, arms shifting around her shoulders as he nuzzles against her nose. " _Sakura_ ," he says once more, knowing _exactly_ what it does to her.

Sakura scurries to close the office door, grabbing Madara's face and drawing him into a heated kiss.

As Madara turns his head to deepen the kiss, he cannot help but think, _Tobirama can suck it._


	11. hakusaku

"S-Sakura-san."

"You heard me. Take. It. Off," she demanded, eyes questing over the skin already exposed.

Haku clutched at his shirt, blushing. "I-it wouldn't be appropriate, Sakura-san!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, adjusting the sleeves of her lab coat. "There is nothing inappropriate about a medical examination. It's standard routine and Zabuza-san mentioned that you have had heart problems in the past. If you want to be a ninja of Konoha, you need to finish this check-up. So, strip."

Haku's flush deepened and he silently cursed his mentor for speaking with Sakura about his childhood condition. She was a tenacious woman and she wouldn't stop until he finished the exam. Sighing to himself, Haku took off his shirt, regretting the day he told his mentor about his slight, _very_ slight, crush.

"Alright," Sakura said, patting the table. "Hop up and I'll listen to your heartbeat."

Haku felt slightly downtrodden at her clinical, professional approach but he obeyed. He tried not to startle as her warm hands brushed against his left pectoral. He glanced down at her, heart hurting at how beautiful she looked, confident in her element.

So…maybe it wasn't just a slight crush.

"Haku-san, I'll be giving you an examination by chakra. You will feel my chakra enter my system; do your best not to fight it. It might feel invasive but it is only running cursory diagnostics on your organs and your chakra coils. Any questions?"

"No," Haku said.

"Okay," Sakura said with a smile. "I'm starting right now."

Haku gasped at the sensation of her chakra. It wasn't invasive in the least. It was warm and all-encompassing. Haku felt her care and her kindness even through her chakra. He was adrift in a sea of Sakura and he never wanted to leave. He didn't even realize he was crying until a finger brushed his cheek and the foreign chakra within him disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Sakura demanded, panic clear in her eyes if not her tone. "Are you having an adverse reaction to my chakra?"

"N-no, Sakura-san," he replied, rubbing at his eyes. "I apologize for the inconvenience. It's just…your chakra is wonderful."

Sakura's face bloomed into a brilliant blush. "I…thank you, Haku-san. That is a kind compliment." She pulled away from him, fidgeting with her hands. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Your check-up is done." She smiled but it felt a bit off. She was just so…flustered. "You are cleared to be a shinobi here in Konoha."

Haku smiled, getting off the table and pulling on his shirt. "Thank you Sakura-san. I am sure I will be seeing you again soon."

Sakura nodded, watching him leave through new eyes.

Who knew Haku could be such a charmer?


	12. csaku 1

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

"Shut up!" C hisses, still woozy and dazed. "I was just…dehydrated!"

Sakura nods sagely, smirk wide as she helps him back to his feet. "I told you, you needed to drink a lot of water before running your first 5K. Seriously, what were you thinking? You're in premed; you _know_ these things!"

C shrugs, pale and wan as Sakura hands him a water bottle. There is no way that he is telling her that Karin told him about Sakura's love of running and how much she enjoyed running with friends. Or that Ino had slyly mentioned that weird Sai kid who always ran with Sakura too.

How was C supposed to know that running is harder than it looks?

Sakura makes it look effortless.

Sakura guides him into a seated position, placing his head between his knees. "Breathe slow and deep," she says, eyes clinical. C falls a bit more in love with her but he certainly will never tell. "The most important thing is keeping your breathing even and rhythmic."

She pulls off her headband, pouring water over it. Sakura presses the cold cloth against the back of his neck, cooling his flush.

C enjoys her care but still feels guilty.

"What about the race?" he asks.

"What about it?" Sakura says easily, eyes tracking his breathing and hand rubbing soothing circles along his back.

"You stood a strong chance of winning!" C replies, scowling. "And I messed it up for you!"

"Don't worry about it, I was just running because I enjoy it, not because I wanted to win. Besides, I had fun running with you," Sakura says.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says with a wide smirk. "I can't wait to tell Naruto and B how I princess carried you to the side of the track to take care of you. You literally fell for me."

C grumbles unintelligible curses, ears flushed from more than just physical exertion. His eyes follow Sakura as she watches the other runners and his face softens.

Fell for her, huh?

 _More than you know, Sakura. More than you know._


	13. csaku 2

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

C quickly scowls, huffing and turning away from Sakura. "I think the caffeine has gone to your head," he says harshly, trying to keep his voice calm and face from flushing.

Sakura laughs, pushing her notecards and medical textbooks to the side, sidling up to his side. "You smiled!" she teases, poking him in the side and laughing harder as he jumps. "You smiled!"

C frowns, lifting a textbook to block her attempts to tickle him. "This anatomy and physiology test is driving you insane, woman. I did _not_ smile."

Sakura snorts. "I went crazy _long_ before A &P. Anyone who chooses premed is insane." She smiles widely, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Which makes you insane as well, C."

C turns away, neck flushed with heat. "Whatever," he says. "Come on, we need to get this memorized or Kabuto-sensei is going to kill us tomorrow."

Sakura nods agreeably, moving back to her seat across from him. "Kabuto-sensei isn't nearly as bad as Chiyo-sensei. She's such a task master." She smiles, hands fiddling with her phone. "Man, I wish I had my camera on when you smiled earlier. B and Darui aren't going to believe me when I tell them tomorrow."

C checks his watch, groaning. "You mean today right?"

"Are you serious? Ino's going to kill me if I pull an all-nighter again. She thinks I have insomnia or something," Sakura says, slumping over her textbooks. "Karin's going to raise hell when Ino tells her. What a mess."

C watches her, something protective lodging in his chest as he takes in her obvious exhaustion. "Well, Yamanaka has no idea what it's like to be in an actual difficult program. She's a _communications_ major for Kami's sake!"

"You'd be surprised how difficult her program is," Sakura replies. "I know I couldn't get up in front of people nearly every other day and give them a speech." Sakura shakes her head. "There are different difficulties for other majors."

"Kami, woman! I was _trying_ to comfort you!" C snaps, flustered and frustrated. Sakura just eyes him with surprise as he flushes at his outburst. "I mean I…that is to say…I…"

Sakura leans forward, grabbing his hand within her own. He falls silent, cutting off his babbling explanation.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura says, smile tilting her lips. "Why don't we go out for coffee after this test tomorrow?" Well," she amends. "After we crash for a few hours. What do you say?"

C flushes all the more, stammering. "I…I…uh…Sakura…"

Sakura cuts him off, pressing chapped lips to his cheek.

C thinks he will die of blood flow to the brain, maybe some type of hemorrhaging.

"It's a date," Sakura says firmly. "Tomorrow at 5. I'll pick you up. Now, back to the musculature of the arm…"

C watches her dazedly, hand pressing to the imprint of her kiss on his cheek.


	14. daruisaku

"Please, don't leave," Darui says, normally toneless voice breaking.

Sakura stops, eyeing the hand holding her arm. She sighs, averting her gaze from the man. "I can't keep doing this, Darui," she says softly. "I'm exhausted. This relationship…it isn't healthy."

"It is," Darui promises earnestly, pulling her closer. He knows that she is stronger than him but she allows him to reel her in. Darui feels slight hope buoy his heart. "Sakura, we can fix this. I know I've been busy…"

"Busy?" she scoffs. "Darui, I haven't seen you in almost three months and we've both been here in this village!" She closes her eyes against the bite of tears. "You've been avoiding me. You're distant. A relationship cannot work if only one person is invested. I've been there before and I can't do it again. I _won't_." She meets his eyes. "You know how hard it is for me. You _know_."

Darui flinches, rubbing her hands in an attempt to comfort her. He hates it when people cry but especially when Sakura does. "I was scared, Sakura," he says. "I…the only commitment I've ever made in my life was to Kumo. To dedicate myself to a person, to _feel_ so much for one person…" He shakes his head sharply. "I was scared."

"I understand," Sakura replies. "But I am so tired of trying and trying."

"So you're going to move out?" Darui demands, looming over her. "You're going to give up without a fight?"

"I have been fighting," she says quietly. "I have fought so hard Darui, but I can't do it anymore. And I won't."

"Let's talk," Darui pleads. "We can take a break but that doesn't mean you have to get your own apartment."

Sakura laughs bitterly, hefting her luggage. "You don't get it do you? I'm not staying in Kumo. I thought I could give up Konoha if only I could have you…" Her gaze darkens. "But I don't have you do I? I'm going home."

Darui's heart plummets. "Sakura…" he entreats, embracing her.

Sakura breaks away easily. "No. This time, I'm putting myself first. We tried Darui, we had fun. We have so many good memories. One day, I will look back on our relationship and smile but I can't right now."

"Sakura," Darui says again.

"Goodbye," says Sakura, disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Darui grabs one, staring down at the green leaf as his gaze becomes blurry.

"Sakura…"


	15. gaasaku

"Well this is awkward…" Temari says, raising a hand to cover Kankuro's eyes.

He grumbles, pushing her away. "I'm an adult, Temari, I can handle catching my little brother making the moves on the ambassador from Konoha."

Sakura pulls away from Gaara's embrace, absolutely mortified.

Gaara, for his part, is rather calm, keeping an arm around her waist. There is nothing embarrassing about being caught with his girlfriend, even if his siblings were unaware of their relationship up to this point.

"So, when were you planning on informing us of this arrangement?" Temari asks, eyebrow cocked.

Gaara shrugs.

Kankuro eyes them, a sly grin on his face. Sakura immediately is on guard. "You're so sneaky Gaara! You've been seeing Sakura since her arrival seven months ago haven't you?"

"And what if I have?" Gaara asks, slightly defensive. Sakura is one of his precious people and he will not stand to have their relationship impinged upon. His sand responds to his agitation as well, moving slightly. "There is nothing wrong with that."

Kankuro raises his hands in easy surrender, eyes wary as he watches the sand.

It is difficult to forget the past.

Sakura lays a hand on Gaara's bicep, smiling reassuringly. Even without words, it soothes him and the sand settles. "It's fine Gaara. Your siblings are just looking out for you."

"And you as well, Sakura," says Temari, grin wide as she watches their interactions. They are absolutely perfect for one another. "You're a good friend and we want to make sure that our friendship with Konoha remains strong."

"Konohagakure remains Sunagakure's forefront ally," Gaara pledges, jade eyes impossibly warm as he stares at his girlfriend. "I believe the relationship between Sakura and myself is the perfect example of intercountry relations. Konoha and Suna will always be close."

Sakura blushes, understanding the political undercurrent in Gaara's words.

He plans to keep this relationship permanent.

Which is, honestly, perfectly fine by Sakura.

Sakura grabs his hand, entwining her fingers with his. Temari and Kankuro cannot help but smile at the united front they present.

It says good things of the future to come.

"Well," Temari drawls, grabbing Kankuro by the scruff of his neck. "We'll leave you two to get back to…whatever it was you were doing."

So saying the siblings beat a hasty retreat, giggling and whispering.

Gaara turns to Sakura, allowing his anxiety to show. "Was that…right? Did I overstep my bounds?" he asks, worried that his bold words may have put his relationship with his most precious person in jeopardy.

Sakura smiles supportively, brushing his hair back from his face. "You did great." She steps forward between his legs, dragging her fingers up his chest before pulling on his robes slightly. "I seem to remember that we were…preoccupied before your siblings dropped in."

Gaara flushes and grins as Sakura leans in, bringing their lips together once more.


	16. hashisaku 2

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Sakura asked, eyeing the man.

Hashirama jumped, coming to with a start. "What? Where am—? Sakura!" he exclaimed.

He flushed a deep, dark red that trailed down in an interesting way past his chest. Sakura cleared her throat, averting her eyes even as he drew a sheet over himself.

"Okay, so…there has to be a story here," Sakura said, pinching her brow.

Hashirama shrugged, clearly befuddled.

Sakura caught sight of a piece of paper, picking it up.

 _Dear Sakura-chan,_

 _You and Hashirama have been skirting around your mutual attraction for years now. As a good friend, I decided to do something about it. So here you are, your very own present on display for your pleasure. Have fun!_

 _Madara_

Sakura groaned, taking a seat next to Hashirama and passing him the note wordlessly. He read it over, muttering rather creative curses as he did so.

"You think Tobirama and Madara have a bet going?" Sakura asked idly, beyond being embarrassed at this point.

"Undoubtedly."

They sat in silence for a few long moments.

"So, mutual attraction?" asked Sakura, glancing at her friend trapped in her bed.

"Well it's certainly there on my side," Hashirama said, still flustered but hopeful. "You?"

"Yeah," she said, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "So…what now?"

"Well, we definitely need to pay Madara back for this," Hashirama said.

Sakura nodded. "Let me grab you some scrubs, maybe they'll fit—"

"But first," he interrupted, pulling her in close, breath fanning across her face. "We need to make up for lost time."

Sakura giggled. "Sounds perfect," she said, leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss.


	17. hidasaku

"Are you serious?" Sakura asks, eyeing the creep who'd gotten handsy in the bar.

"Babe, seriously, that was the best," Hidan says, head lolling to the side as blood streamed from his nose. There is a pleased flush on his face that makes Sakura's skin crawl. He stands, quite the feat after one of Sakura's punches, and moves back to her, only listing slightly. "Babe, please."

Sakura turns away from him, hunching over the bar. She just came out to drink her stress away, not be hit on by a kinky pervert. "Go away," she mutters.

The man ignores her, taking a seat next to her and ordering something strong that burns away at the throat. Sakura sighs to herself, swirling her amaretto sour and doing her best to ignore him.

It's a little difficult with the way he stares.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he says.

Sakura glances at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Fuck off," she says, taking a long sip of her drink and motioning for the bartender to bring her another.

The man moans. "Yes, talk dirty to me, babe. Kami, you're perfect."

Sakura muffles her resounding scream in her arms.


	18. hinasaku

"I thought you were dead," Hinata says, Byakugan active and roving over Sakura's body.

"Almost," Sakura replies, leaning heavily on her companion. "I think _technically_ I was dead for a few moments there but chakra doesn't always obey the rules of reality."

Hinata makes a muffled noise, throwing her arms around Sakura. Sakura groans and the two fall to the matted dirt ground. Sakura is knocked windless by the fall and she gently cards her hands through Hinata's hair.

"It's alright, dear," Sakura says, trying not to shout as elbows and knees catch her in the most painful ways. "I'm alive and well."

"Sakura!" Hinata wails, pulling back and scrambling off her body to allow her to breathe. "I…I…" she trails off, tears running in rivets down her face.

Sakura sits up a bit slowly, moving closer to Hinata. "Hey now, dry those tears. I'm alive." She stares into pearlescent white eyes, sweeping the free falling tears away with calloused fingers. "Hinata, I'm _yours_."

Hinata nods, arms coming up around her, sobbing into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura begins to hum one of Hinata's favorite songs, an ancient folktale. Hinata breathes deeply, listening to the song, ears pressed up against Sakura's strong heartbeat.

Hinata's shoulders eventually ease and slacken and Hinata looks up at the woman she loves, face blotched with tears.

Sakura leans in, kissing first one eyelid then the other before bringing their lips together softly.

It is a fragile kiss, swollen with emotions both said and unsaid. Hinata's eyes stay open, Byakugan watching Sakura as if she is about to disappear. Hinata takes in all the senses: the wet, humid scent of sweat and grass; Sakura's skin blooming with bruises and spattered in blood; the taste of salt and life.

Sakura's alive.

 _Sakura's alive!_

Sakura breaks the kiss, thumb stroking Hinata's cheek to remove tears.

"I love you," says Hinata, pale hands bracketing Sakura's face.

Her Byakugan takes in Sakura's change in expression; the breathless joy that overtakes her. Sakura pulls Hinata in close, burying her face against the woman's neck. Hinata holds her in return, embrace protective.

"I love you too," Sakura murmurs, pressing a kiss to the column of her neck. "I love you so much."


	19. indrasaku

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sakura exclaims, voice deafening.

Indra shrinks away, looking at her like a kicked puppy. But Sakura is beyond caring about his hurt feelings.

"Say it again," she says quietly, tone unnaturally calm.

It terrifies him all the more.

"I…I broke ties with my family," he says, trying to understand her anger. This is a necessary step and he wants her to be happy for him. "My father chose Ashura over me!" he exclaims angrily, eyes spinning with his heightened emotion. "What was I to do? My own father…" His voice cracks. "My own father passed over his older son to give the younger his entire legacy. He doesn't love me."

Sakura finds her arms full of a crying Indra. She hums, concerned. When she was sent here without rhyme or reason, she decided to change the fate of the Ōtsutsuki brothers and stop the cycle of the Curse of Hatred. Still, it seems her efforts are futile as history is playing out all over again.

She hadn't known the details though and she is empathetic to Indra's plight. Being overlooked, ignored…she is well-used to the feeling.

So her arms hold him close, rocking back and forth slightly as she makes nonsense sounds. She cards her fingers through his thick hair, hoping to be of comfort to him in some fashion.

Indra leans on her heavily, trusting her to support his weight. She has yet to let him down. Ever since she blew into his life some years ago, a sassy remark quick on her lips, Indra has considered her his only friend outside his family. Indra enjoys being alone, traveling like a nomad through the different nations.

It's…different with Sakura. Her company is nice, _pleasurable_.

"It'll be okay, Indra," Sakura says. "It is hard for your father to understand you. Ashura is more like him than you are. I am sorry for your father's actions. I had a mentor once who constantly overlooked me in favor of another student. It is…so hard.

"You ask yourself: What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he love me enough? What can I change to be loved? Those questions…they'll tear you apart. You can't change yourself for someone else's opinion," Sakura says. "It won't be a satisfying change for you."

Indra pulls back, eyes rimmed red. "How did you do it? How did you survive?"

Sakura brushes the tears out of his eyes, smiling a little bitterly. "I stopped relying on him. I found people who loved me as me; not because they could compare me to someone else." Sakura's hand glides over his cheek, rubbing it tenderly. Indra leans into the touch, warmed by her gentleness. "From what you've told me, your brother is one such person."

"But otou-sama gave him his legacy," Indra replies.

"So what?" Sakura shrugs. "Stand on your own feet. Make your _own_ legacy."

Indra watches her, enraptured.

"You'll do just fine," Sakura says. "But it is stupid for you to break the bonds you have with your mother and brother. You can decide for yourself if you want to repair your relationship with your father. Just…don't base your life on someone else." Her gaze shutters. "It never ends well. Go on now, go make amends."

Indra breaks her embrace, heading back to the Ōtsutsuki estate. He pauses.

"And what of you, Sakura?" he asks, gazing at her imploringly. "Are you someone who loves me as me?"

"Of course," Sakura replies easily, surprised that he even asked.

Indra strides over to her, lifting her in his arms and planting a warm kiss on her lips. Sakura flushes, opening her mouth to his ministrations. Finally, he draws back, still holding her in his arms.

Sakura feels safe; _loved_.

"I love you for you as well," Indra confides, rubbing his nose against hers with a slight smile. He sets her down gently, waving. "I will return shortly!"

Sakura nods, fingers brushing her lips as she smiles.


	20. kabusaku

Sakura squints against the rising dust, eyes streaming.

It is rather late, the bright streaks in the sky fading to navy. She follows the head of a couple thousand cattle as they make their way north.

Sakura brings two fingers to her lips, whistling loudly.

The Uzumaki cousins turn her way, nodding and releasing whistles of their own. Sakura knees her horse, galloping to the front of the herd.

"We're stopping here," she tells Kiba and Shino.

"With the cliffs at our backs; vulnerable to bandits?" Shino asks.

"It's risky," Sakura replies, nodding in agreement, "but the cliffs will buffer the winds of this recent cold snap. We've lost too much livestock as it stands."

"Besides we've got the best sharpshooters in the West," Kiba brags, hopping off his mount to pet his hound, Akamaru. "Our very own Annie Oakley and Calamity Jane."

Sakura snorts, patting her rifle with a rueful grin. "And which one am I?"

"Annie, of course," says Kiba.

"Better not tell Karin that; she'll take offense," Shino mutters quietly.

Sakura laughs as Kiba blanches. "I'm going to scout around the area. Take my horse, please."

Sakura dismounts, blowing cool air into the horse's nostrils, nuzzling its face before passing the reins off to Shino.

"Be careful," Shino says.

"Always," Sakura replies, saluting him.

Sakura sets off on foot, boots silent in the tall grasses. She is one of the best trackers in the group, beaten only by Kiba. Sakura is perhaps the best reader of signs though as Kiba relies more on scent.

She kneels, smiling as she brushes fingers over fresh tracks.

 _Deer._

At least six of them.

Sakura knows she can bag three of them if she uses her bow.

She stays low to the ground, eyes focused on trampled grass and disturbed debris.

Sakura's heart lifts at the promise of fresh meat. Her comrades will laud her as a hero if she manages to bag big game like this.

She follows the herd for over a mile, knowing that she is closing the distance between them.

Suddenly the tracks end, as if the deer were never there at all.

Confused, Sakura glances up and around. Where the deer tracks end, the grass turns from dead and unkempt to a lush green and evenly shorn. It is an immaculate and sprawling lawn. There are flowers, brightly colored and exotic. Sakura has never seen the like. At the far end of the lawn, there is a large mansion.

The mansion is red brick and shuttered with grey panels over wide windows. The wrought iron gate and fence are set in front of the house. Despite the eerie feeling that creeps up her spine, Sakura moves forward.

Insatiable curiosity overcomes her common sense.

She makes her way up to the gate, examining the intricate pattern of swirling petals and leaves.

With a steady hand, she touches it.

The gate melts away from her hand, the flowers curling up and away.

Sakura stumbles back, hand tingling. She falls back, scrambling backward on hands and heels.

"What the hell?" she exclaims.

"Hello there," a voice says.

Sakura turns, looking up at a man leaning against the fence. He looks elegant, ageless in a way, with long silver hair pulled into a sleek tail. He wears gold gilded glasses and a posh suit.

"What? Who are you?" she asks, getting to her feet.

"My name is Kabuto," he says, sauntering over. He stops before her, bowing his head over her hand. "I've been waiting for you, _Sakura_ , for a long, long time."


	21. kakasakuita

Itachi fights a smile as he makes his way to the Hokage Tower, his young heart pitter pattering out of his chest.

He's just completed a long mission in the Land of Water and he is excited to give his report. Not because of the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, who does happen to be amusing but because one of his most trusted Anbu guards.

Haruno Sakura.

The love of the young jōnin's life.

She has always treated him with kindness, never looking upon his pedigree with awe or jealousy. He is enraptured by her, the way she rose from a civilian background to become a prodigy and war hero in her own right. She is wonderful.

Itachi stops fighting his smile as the Hokage Tower comes into sight and he makes his way inside, anticipation building.

He is more than a little alarmed to hear a loud voice exclaim, "Who died and made you kami?"

"Now Kakashi-kun—" Naruto begins.

"Don't worry," comes a quiet, light voice. This is, without a doubt, Sakura. "I can handle this. Hatake-san, I do not understand your question. Are you upset that I dare to call you out on your selfish actions? Without Rin-chan or my assistance, Uchiha-san would be dead," she says frostily. "Your inability to lead nearly cost your teammates their lives. So, sure, call me kami for daring to call your promotion into question. The council will review your performance and decide if you should remain a jōnin at this time."

Footsteps rapidly approach and Itachi watches with wide eyes as Sakura steps out, eyes bright with anger.

She relaxes when she sees him and smiles beatifically.

Itachi feels his face flush reflexively but he stares at her with concern. "Are you alright, Haruno-san?" he asks quietly, moving closer.

She sighs but nods. "I am well, Itachi-kun. Just dealing with Naruto's team can be a little difficult."

"Hatake-san's son seems to be a handful," Itachi replies tactfully.

"There's an understatement," she mutters, slumping into a chair. "Naruto's going to be with them for a while; your report will have to wait."

Itachi, rather tentatively, takes a seat beside her and musters his courage. "Would—would find it acceptable to join me for umeboshi? I have some free time before I give my report."

Sakura glances at him in surprise and Itachi wonders if he has overstepped his bounds. She grins and nods. "That sounds wonderful, thank you Itachi-kun."

Before he can reply, Sakura leans forward, bussing a kiss across the plane of his cheek.

She hops to her feet, looking at him expectantly.

Face tingling where she kissed him, Itachi stands and follows her out the door, heart buoyant with happiness.


	22. kibasaku

"Wanna bet?" Kiba asks, teeth bared.

He knows Sakura, apprentice to an infamous gambler, won't be able to turn it down.

Sakura isn't the least bit impressed. "Ino is my best friend. What makes you think you can win this best?"

"I've got my sources," Kiba replies. "Now, stop avoiding the question. Bet or no bet?"

Sakura folds her arms, baring her own teeth. (Kiba will never admit how attractive he finds it.) "Rules?"

"You say Ino is dating some civilian merchant pretty-boy. I _know_ she's with Shino. Whoever's right gets bragging rights and a favor out of the loser," Kiba says.

"No restrictions to the favor?" asks Sakura, eyebrows raised.

"Well, no coercion or anything," Kiba amends.

"So I could get you to stand atop the Hokage monument and denounce dogs in the favor of cats?" Sakura asks, a smirk on her face.

"…Yes," Kiba replies. "Thankfully, you won't be winning this bet."

Sakura snorts. "Unfortunately for you Kiba, Ino tells me everything. She's been going on about this guy for months now. They're meeting tonight at the Akimichi restaurant."

"Huh," Kiba says with faux nonchalance. "You see, Shino told me that _he_ and Ino will be there tonight. We gonna crash?"

Sakura grins. "Hell yes. Get ready to be disowned by your family, Kiba! You're going to be making the big announcement tomorrow!" she calls, heading off down the street.

Once she disappears from sight, Kiba grins widely, pumping a fist in the air. "Yes!" he says, scratching behind Akamaru's ears. "This time tomorrow I'm going to be on a date with Sakura, you mark my words Akamaru. I'm gonna win this bet."

Akamaru huffs, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

Who knew Ino would be willing to lie to her best friend for months just to score her a date?

"I cannot wait to see the look on her face when Sakura sees Ino and Shino together tonight," Kiba says, heading back to the Inuzuka compound, whistling all the way.


	23. madasakuobi

"It could be worse," Obito said, trying to comfort Sakura as a plume of dark, acrid smoke billowed through their kitchen.

Sakura coughed, covering her streaming eyes. "Barely," she croaked out.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that metal and microwaves don't mix?" Madara demanded.

"I literally told you less than ten minutes ago when I first plugged it in," said Sakura.

She elbowed Madara sharply in the side, grinning when he grunted.

"He's just upset that you kissed me first when you came in today," Obito said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Madara scowled, Sharingan active. "Shut up," he said sulkily.

Sakura glared at him. "How old are you?" she demanded. "You destroyed our kitchen because you were _jealous_?"

"You like him better," Madara said, pout clear in his voice.

"I kissed you too," Sakura reminded him. "It isn't a competition."

"So says you," Madara replied.

"Well," Sakura said snippily. "You won't have to worry about who gets kissed first for the next week as your kissing privileges are revoked."

"That's not fair!" Madara exclaimed.

Sakura ignored his ranting as she turned to Obito, smoothing a hand over his scars and pulling him down for a heated kiss. He made a noise of surprise but quickly got over it, moving closer to her and deepening the angle of the kiss.

Sakura lost herself in the sensations, forgetting her original goal until she smelled something new burning. She broke the kiss, turning toward the oven in a panic.

"Madara, take the computer out of the oven now!" she screamed.

"Come over here and make me!"

Obito sighed silently as Sakura ran over to stop Madara's antics.

Just another day in the apartment.

 _Well, not quite_ , Obito thought, rubbing his fingers over his lips with a wry smile.


	24. minasaku au

"You're mine! All of you. all that you are. Everything. _Always_."

Sakura just watches him in return, eyes impossibly sad. "You cannot own a person," she chides softly, knowing that he speaks out in anger, in sadness, in fear.

"You're not a person are you?" he asks, leaning back against his throne, blue eyes cold and angered. "You're a _Guardian_."

Sakura flinches, almost imperceptibly but Minato catches it. "I may not be human but I am still a person," she says quietly, her hurt immeasurable.

"I'm sorry," he says, standing from his seat and moving over to her. He grabs her wrists, guiding her to sit next to him on his enormous throne. Minato smooths a hand across her cheek beneath her helmet. "I spoke out of frustration, Sakura. I cannot apologize enough." He leans in, bringing his face against hers. "Truly I am yours as much as you are mine."

Sakura runs a hand through his hair, shaking her head slightly. Her nose bumps against his. "You have your duty to the people and I to the country. I must leave."

His hand tightens on her wrist. "Damn the people! Damn the country! Damn this _war_! Don't we deserve our happiness? I am king, can I not demand my share of happiness?"

"Certainly you can," Sakura says. "However, I have my duty as a Guardian to think of. I serve the country first, even before its monarch." She brushes his hair out of his eyes. "I must go to the Garden of Secrets if we are to survive this war."

"And when you are back?" he asks bitterly. "If you come back a different person?"

"That happens rarely," says Sakura. "I am always reborn and reshaped as the nation needs." She tucks her hand beneath his chin, making him look at her. "Would you rather me wither and waste away in your courts?"

He sighs, shaking his head. His eyes are full of fear and Sakura aches to comfort him. "What if…what if the nation doesn't need you to…to _love_ me?" he asks, shrinking into himself.

Sakura laughs. "There is no chance of that. Minato, I love you as I have never loved any monarchs before you or shall love after you. I have chosen you just as you've chosen me."

Minato leans forward then, pressing his lips to hers firmly even as he exhales in relief. He fights to become one with her, to never be parted even though he knows that as a Guardian and, more importantly, as the Phoenix, she has duties and difficulties he can never understand or share.

Minato pushes his tongue into her mouth, questing the heat of her mouth. She nips back at him before finally pulling away, knowing that he needs to breathe. A strand of saliva connects their lips as Sakura smiles at him. She fixes his hair and adjusts his rumpled clothing before standing.

"I will be back soon," she promises him.

Minato prays to every god he can think of that she comes back as the woman he knows.


	25. minasaku kids

"Come over here and make me," Minato says, all swagger and cockiness.

Sakura frowns, wondering if Naruto ever knew how much of a cocky little shit Minato is. She was always told that Minato was a responsible, serious individual, even as a child. It tells her how different this alternate universe is. She moves forward, coming to a stop right before him. She smirks at the way he swallows, a bit unsure of her actions.

"What did you say?" Sakura asks, all girlishness and sweet shyness.

Minato isn't fooled in the least, backing away from her warily. Shikaku is watching them with lazy interest and Sakura curses the fact that she has drawn attention to herself.

"Oi, are you messing with Sakura-chan?" Kushina demands, planting herself at Sakura's side and glaring daggers at Minato.

Another thing different about this universe: Kushina.

Or, specifically, her lack of interest in Minato.

Sakura isn't sure what exactly Sasuke did to fuck with her head, but she knows she's not in her native universe because the first Hokage? It wasn't just Hashirama.

Madara was his co-Hokage.

Konoha is a diarchy.

So, Sakura isn't particularly concerned about screwing up her future. If she kills this blond asshole, the world will never be the wiser.

"No!" Minato replies to Kushina, arms crossed as his eyes keep darting to Sakura. "She just needs to back up her bark with some bite."

Sakura steps forward, baring her teeth with a snap.

Minato flinches.

Sakura bowls over, laughing heartily. "How's that for bite?" she asks, smile edged like a blade. She takes in his wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks before snorting. "Think before you challenge someone next time."

So saying, she and Kushina step away from the sparring grounds, heading back inside to work on their fūinjutsu.

Minato watches them go, heart pounding. It isn't just adrenaline that makes his hands shake and breath quick. He is broken from his musings by Shikaku's dry laughter.

"You've met your match," Shikaku says, clapping slowly. "Watch out for her. That girl is nothing but trouble and hellfire."

Minato nods dazedly, still tracking the pink hair as she makes her way into the Academy building.

 _Hellfire, huh?_


	26. minasaku angst au 1

Minato's lips glide over Sakura's, heating her up from the inside. It is, truth be told, a chaste kiss: closed lips, gentle touch, and freedom to move about as she pleases. What warms her is the person behind the kiss, the man she has skirted around since her arrival in this time.

Namikaze Minato.

Naruto's father.

Sakura's eyes shoot wide with panic as she pushes away, breaking the heartfelt kiss. Her heart hurts at his doleful expression but she is more concerned with what she has done.

What she has _changed_.

"We shouldn't have done that," she murmurs, fingers ghosting over her lips. Truthfully she can still feel his presence there, lingering. "We should _not_ have done that."

"What's wrong?" Minato asks, stepping forward with an expression marred with concern and sadness.

 _What did_ I _do wrong_ is the question that lingers between them, unspoken.

"Minato," says Sakura, voice pained. She looks at him and sees Naruto, the son who is the best parts of both him and Kushina.

Kushina.

"This was wrong," Sakura says, steeling her resolve.

She has to do this.

For Naruto.

For the future she can never return to.

"Sakura," Minato says, voice breaking. " _How_ can this be wrong?" He steps forward, grabbing her hands. "Sakura, we are good for each other."

Sakura shifts, gasping silently when his hand came up to cup her face and brush the wetness from her cheeks.

She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Sakura, _please_ ," Minato pleads, blue eyes imploring. "Sakura, we can make this work. Tell me what's bothering you, I can fix it— _we_ can fix it."

Sakura shakes her head, fingertips brushing his face and his own gathering tears. "I'm sorry Minato," she says.

Minato finds his hands empty as Sakura disappears in a whirl of leaves. He brings a hand up to cover his eyes and the tears that run down his face.

"Damn it," he says through clenched teeth.


	27. minasaku angst au 2

Minato Shunshins forward, grabbing hold of Sakura before she can flee once more.

He isn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing.

"What the hell is your problem Sakura?" he demands, his voice desperate as he shakes her slightly.

She doesn't even look up, shrugging out of his hold. Her hands clutch at her arms in a defensive manner.

"Sakura!" Minato says, voice breaking.

Sakura finally looks up, eyes bright with tears.

"Sakura," Minato says again, quieter this time as he steps close. "Why do you keep running? The village is only so large…" He shakes his head. "Don't you want this…want _me_?"

Minato's hands come up to brush the wetness at the corner of her eyes. Sakura sighs, leaning into the touch.

"See?" Minato says, calloused thumbs strumming across her smooth cheeks. "We would be so _good_ together. Stop running."

"I can't," Sakura replies softly, words belied by the way she leans into his touch.

"Damn it Sakura," he says, dropping his hands away from her. Sakura immediately mourns the loss. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!" she yells, regretting the words as soon as they leave her mouth.

There is something incredibly heartbreaking about the way Minato lights up at her statement, a breathtaking smile upon his face. "You love me?" he asks, delighted in a way that Sakura has never seen.

Something aches sharply in her chest, the heart she has long since disowned awakening. Sakura knows she is only going to hurt him. _Think of Naruto_ , she tells herself, fortifying her defenses.

"We can't be together," Sakura says, stepping away from him.

"Why? Because you're scared?" Minato laughs. "I'm scared too, Sakura. We're at _war_ ; I could lose you at any moment. We're both high profile targets. But Sakura, I love you." He looks at her so earnestly, blue eyes eager and happy. "And I know you love me too. I am going to cling to any bit of happiness that comes my way."

"I'm sorry Minato," she says softly, ignoring the acrid sting at her eyes. She doesn't deserve to feel sad or upset. She made this mess herself and she has to fix it. "Forget about me. Forget about _us_." She steels herself. "Talk to…talk to Kushina. I think she'll be able to help you best."

"Uzumaki?" he asks, wrinkling his nose. "But why—?"

Sakura cuts him off, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him in an embrace. She inhales deeply, taking in his earthy scent. He is everything she loves about Konoha and the very reason she must leave. She pulls back, looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye Minato," she says softly, fingers tracing the curve of his face, impressing his memory into her mind.

She will not be seeing him again.

"Sakura," Minato says, but it is much too late.

Sakura disappears in a whirl of blossoms and Minato knows in his heart that this is the last time. She isn't staying.

She is gone.

"Sakura!" he cries, anguish wrought through his voice.


	28. minasaku angst au 3

Sakura hovers at the edge of the street, warring with herself.

It has been years since she last saw Namikaze Minato. She has travelled, protecting Konoha from afar. She managed to prevent the Kyuubi massacre and Konoha is flourishing now. Idle hands and a broken heart make for a very effective shinobi.

Sakura clenches her fist, knuckles white as she stares at the Hokage Mansion.

Minato is alive and well, the most celebrated of all Hokages thus far.

He is also married.

To Kushina.

Sakura exhales shakily, pushing her hair out of her face. This is what she wanted. Minato is alive and well and he has a family.

 _Naruto_ has a family.

Sakura has some sort of morbid, masochistic desire to see Minato, to make sure that he truly is satisfied with his life.

To see if she has been forgotten completely.

(Sakura wonders sometimes if Minato has seen a young pink haired civilian child running around Konoha. She wonders what will happen when she enrolls in the Academy. This is only sometimes.)

Sakura moves forward before she can take herself out of it again, gliding closer to the building. She can see the Anbu guards but they are no threat to her.

Sakura has long since learned how to move unseen.

She glances in the window, smiling bitterly at the sight within. Minato is with Kushina, laughing joyously as she twirls around him, drawing him into a dance of her own creation. Sakura's eyes quest over Minato's face, taking in the pure happiness there.

Sakura nods, swiping the hot tears that gather in her eyes angrily. She doesn't deserve to feel sad.

Konoha is thriving.

Minato is happy.

Naruto is alive.

Her mission is complete.

She rubs the heels of her hands against her eyes, darting away from the window. She is listless, rudderless. What is her purpose now? The other Sakura, this reality's Sakura, will grow up loved and cherished in an unbroken Konoha. Minato has a family and there is no room for Sakura anywhere.

"Nin-san!" a high voice chimes. "Nin-san!"

Sakura looks up, catching sight of a little blond haired boy leaning over the bannister of a balcony to watch her. He is all sunshine and light, bright, intelligent eyes and a face that has never seen hardship.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Or… _Namikaze_ Naruto in this reality.

Sakura silently curses herself for letting her guard drop. She shouldn't be here. Still, she can't help herself.

"Hello," she says softly, voice husky with disuse.

"I've never seen you before nin-san," Naruto says. "Could you come more into the light?"

Sakura hops easily onto the railing of the balcony, her technique back in place. She will be shrouded from everyone's sight but this child's. She kneels down to his level, marveling over how small and healthy he is.

His family is alive.

Chubby hands come up to pat along her face and Sakura restrains the urge to flinch. She hasn't touched another person in a positive way in…well, years ago. Blond hair and a different set of blue eyes flash through her mind before she tamps it down.

Naruto pulls his hands away, nodding resolutely. "You look like Sakura-chan," he says. "Are you her aunt?"

Sakura chuckles wetly. "Not exactly," she says, staring down at her best friend from a parallel universe. "Are you good friends with Sakura-chan?"

Naruto nods enthusiastically. "Sakura-chan is the best! She is so smart and cool and sometimes she buys me ramen with her allowance." He pauses, eyes downcast. "I don't think tou-san likes her though."

Sakura's heart lurches and falls. "Oh?" she asks lightly. "What makes you think that?"

"Sometimes tou-san watches her and looks really sad. Kaa-san told me that she reminds him of someone he lost." He looks up at her earnestly. "There was a war, you see. And this lady was a brave ninja and she was lost in a battle."

Sakura nods, smirking unhappily. So this is her fate? An unnamed woman dead in a battle that was never truly her own. So be it.

"Well she sounds like a fun friend," Sakura says. "Make sure you cherish your precious people, kid. Make sure they know how much you love them." Her smile falls into a frown. "You never know when you might lose them."

Naruto nods. "I promise. I'll make sure Sakura-chan knows she is important!" He bounds forward, wrapping Sakura in a tight hug. "Thank you nin-san."

"Naruto?" Minato calls from within his room.

Naruto turns, running to grab his dad's hand and drag him outside. "Tou-san, tou-san! I met someone! She has pink hair and she…" He stops, bewildered to find that there is no one on the balcony.

She is gone.

Minato fights against clawing desperation at Naruto's description. She can't be back. She wasn't coming back. That's why…Minato shakes his head roughly, gaze alert as he stares out into the copse of trees around the estate.

"Sakura," he whispers to himself before hoisting Naruto into his arms and heading back inside.

He cannot worry about her now. He has a family. Still, Minato cannot keep from glancing back one more time, eyes seeking out an all too familiar face.

Nothing.

Minato sighs, turning his attention to Naruto as he regales him with a story about the mysterious ninja he met that night.

Sakura, for her part, watches the manor from afar, the warmth from Naruto's sudden embrace fleeting. She turns, vanishing in the night.

There is nothing left for her here.


	29. peinsaku 2

Pein adjusted the cuffs of his jacket, hoping that he looked presentable. He turned to the window, hands fixing his hair. He had to look perfect.

After all, this was his very first date with Sakura.

They'd known each other since freshman year but it took Pein a while to work up the courage to move from lab partners to friends to a dating relationship. Now, nearing the end of their junior year, it was actually happening.

"Hi!" Sakura said, coming up behind him.

Pein whirled around, smiling at the sight before him. Sakura was dressed in a navy dress spotted with pink roses that cinched and flared out from her waist. Her hair was pulled up in a simple bun. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hey," said Pein, feeling heat flare in his cheeks. "It's good to see you."

Sakura grinned, grabbing his hand and guiding him into the diner. "This place seems really nice, kind of retro."

"Yeah, Konan works here," Pein replied, looking at the teal booths and nautically themed décor. He turned wide eyes on Sakura. "If you don't like it though, we can definitely go somewhere else!"

Sakura just laughed, taking a seat in one of the booths. "Do these guys serve brunch?"

"The best," Pein said.

"Then we're good," Sakura said, picking up one of the menus.

"Well hello there," said Konan, sidling up to the table with a large smile plastered on her face. Pein resisted the urge to groan and bury his face in his hands. Konan had been by his side every day of his crush and she was overly invested in his relationship with Sakura. "What can I get you?"

"Could I get the waffle special and a black coffee?" Sakura said, smiling up at Konan. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since that brutal chemistry lab last semester."

Konan smiled. "Well, I have Chiyo-sensei again so I've been pretty sleepless all semester. Nagato's been a godsend. Perfect boyfriend actually, a lot like Pein actually."

She nudged him in the shoulder and Pein fought off embarrassment.

"Alright, alright," Pein said hastily, throwing the menus at Konan. "I'll have my usual."

His eyes pleaded with her to leave them alone. Thankfully, she took heed, winking a little too obviously before sashaying off.

Sakura snorted, smiling brightly at him. "She's a good friend," she said.

"One of the best. At least, when she isn't pestering me about my relationship status," said Pein, still flushed with embarrassment.

Sakura nodded. "Trust me, between Ino and Karin I'm surprised I haven't been driven crazy." She paused, watching him sympathetically. "They're probably going to corner you and threaten the details of this date out of you."

Pein shrugged, laughing. "They just want to make sure you're alright. They're good friends."

Sakura nodded agreeably. "Anyway, what do you think of the Orochimaru/Tsunade debacle?"

Conversation carried on easily for the next ten minutes until Konan brought out their food.

"Wow," Sakura exclaimed, looking at the stack of waffles on her plate. They were slathered in whip cream and a mix of berries. "This looks delicious!"

"Deidara's a pretty decent chef," Konan said, setting down Pein's dish of eggs, hash, pancakes, and bacon. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Sakura nodded, eagerly forking a sizeable portion. She picked it up, moaning as she chewed.

Pein blushed, squirming slightly.

"Oh wow," said Sakura. She looked up at Pein earnestly. "Just marry me, okay?"

"W-what?" Pein yelped.

"Dude, if this is where you bring me on our first date I know you're a keeper." Sakura suddenly flushed, realizing what she'd said. "Sorry, I was way too forward."

Pein chuckled, finding her flustered state more than slightly adorable. He reached out, taking her free hand.

"At least now I know the way to your heart is through food," he said, a teasing smile on his face.

Sakura laughed along. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the starving college student why don't you?"

But she kept her hand in his, even though it made eating a bit tricky.


	30. peinsaku 3

"Kami, this is delicious," Sakura moaned, taking another bite of her waffles.

Pein flushed at the sound but he valiantly ignored it, instead saying, "So you really like them?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, spreading the whipped cream and raspberries over the fluffy stack of waffles before spearing another piece. "I had no idea that you were so good at baking!"

Pein shrugged, smiling thoughtfully as he took in the look of rapture on Sakura's face. Truthfully, he'd known nothing about operating a stovetop much less a waffle iron before he started dating Sakura. He enlisted the help of Konan and he'd improved immensely under her tutelage. His first attempts had been nothing short of disastrous.

"These are the best waffles I've ever had," said Sakura, eyes sliding close as she tasted the fresh berries, the homemade cream, the thick syrup, and the decadent waffles all brought together in the perfect dish.

Pein smiled, twisting one of his piercings as he watched her happily, leaning on a cupped hand. His face heated as she released another sound of pleasure, one that had no business being used outside the bedroom…

He shook himself furiously, angry at his wayward thoughts. He had no right to think of her that way and impinge upon her character. Pein glanced up when Sakura chuckled, slate eyes meeting green. She was grinning broadly, mischief in her eyes.

"You're adorable," she said fondly.

"W-what?" he replied, blush darkening as he wondered if she knew his thoughts.

"The way you get so flustered when I eat. It makes me want to eat you up," Sakura said, voice low and husky, eyes dark.

"You did it on purpose?" he asked.

Sakura stood from her seat at his small kitchen counter, making her way around the island to him. She shrugged, dancing her fingers across his chest. "Not at first," she admitted. "I may have laid it on a bit thick though."

Pein huffed out a laugh, carding fingers through her hair. "You're devious."

"You love it," Sakura said, rolling up on her toes and sealing her lips to his.

The waffles stayed on the counter, growing cold.

The couple, after all, was a little busy.


	31. team7saku

Sakura smiled around at her team, happy for their time together. It was team dinner night and everyone was in a good mood. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering in low tones with Sai chiming in on occasion. Yamato was keeping an eye on the younger men, making sure that their argument didn't get out of hand. Kakashi was pretending to read his erotic literature, but his mismatched eyes kept meeting hers with a happy crease.

Sakura herself was in the thick of it, poking lightly at her teammates, laughing with Yamato, and grinning at Kakashi. Still, somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but be a bit anxious.

She had news for the team and she hoped they all took it well.

Sakura and Yamato brought the plates of food to the table, ignoring the banter and chatter. Sasuke and Sai were, surprisingly, the best cooks in the group and they were left in charge of preparing their group meals. (Kakashi and Naruto were kept far, _far_ away from the kitchen for everyone's continued sanity.)

Sakura took a deep breath, steeling herself. "Guys," she said after taking her seat. The conversation ceased as all eyes turned to her expectantly. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

As expected, everything descended into chaos.

Naruto and Sasuke were on their feet, shouting questions about her health as Sai called out useful information from all of the books he read. Yamato was watching her with a look of breathtaking hope. Kakashi had actually scooped her free of her chair, holding her safely away from the men as they crowded her, babbling and trying to hug her.

Sakura, feeling uncomfortable and overwhelmed, said in a soft deadly tone that made mountains move and unruly shinobi patients stay still, "Quiet."

Cowed, everyone fell silent as Kakashi placed Sakura down.

"Who is the father?" Sasuke asked, eyes Sharingan bright as he examined her and all of their teammates.

"It doesn't matter," said Sakura firmly. "The child will be a Haruno regardless."

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked fearfully.

Sakura smiled tenderly and nodded. "I am well, Naruto. Tsunade-shishou and I are making sure the baby is healthy and safe." She fell silent for a moment, glancing around at their unreadable expressions. "This is a good thing right? This is…this is what we were wanting. I thought…"

"This is wonderful news," Kakashi assured her, eyes bright with what appeared to be tears. "We…well, _I_ certainly want to be involved."

A chorus of agreement rose from the rest of the team.

Sakura smiled. "This child certainly will not be lacking in love."

"Don't worry, Ugly, we'll make sure the baby comes along well," Sai said, dark eyes gleaming with interest and affection. "In fact, I was reading in a book the other day…"

Sakura looked around at the most important men in her life, overwhelmed with love for their support and continued care. Her hands came up around the slight swell in her stomach, already looking forward to what was to come.


	32. uchisaku

"So, I found this waterfall…" Sasuke says, glancing askance at Sakura.

"Really?" she asks, turning her gaze to him.

"Yeah, you _found_ the waterfall?" Shisui asks, draping his arms over Sakura's neck. She shrugs him off. "Are you sure it isn't the one on Uchiha property?"

"So what if it is?" Sasuke snaps defensively. "I haven't explored it yet." He turns back to Sakura. "Want to join me?"

"Hell yes!" Sakura says. "It's way too hot right now. Seriously, I'm wondering if Gaara brought the Suna heat with him during his last visit."

Sasuke smiles, opening his mouth to speak.

"Could we join you Sakura-san?" Itachi asks, silently moving into the room. Sasuke curses him out in his head. "I find that this weather is getting to me."

"Of course," she replies. "The more the merrier!"

"Great!" Madara drawls, lifting Sakura into his arms as his younger brother watches on with a quiet sigh. "Let's go!"

Sasuke growls, following his eccentric uncle out the door. "Leave her alone Madara-teme!"

* * *

Sakura stretches her arms above her head, eyes taking in the scenery.

And not the gorgeous waterfall scenery and lush plant life.

No, her gaze is drawn to the chiseled muscles and pale skin put on display by the finest of the Uchiha clan. All five men are in the water already, having some sort of water fight as Shisui and Itachi easily scale the rocks of the waterfall to the top.

Sakura wonders if she has made a mistake, coming here and getting in between glorious male specimens and their slick, glistening bodies…She cuts the thought off, trying and failing to fight off a blush.

She's such a goner.

Shaking her head, Sakura lifts her shirt over her head and shucks her pants. She fails to notice the way everyone falls silent or the vicious glares they direct at one another.

"Looking good Sakura!" Shisui calls.

Sakura crosses her arms, smiling when Itachi cuffs Shisui in the back of the head. "Thank you Itachi." She tries not to be self-conscious about her green sports bra and her blue boy shorts. Clearing her throat, she moves to climb up the ledges. "Hurry up, I'm climbing."

Sakura feels a rush of exhilaration as she moves hand over foot over the slippery terrain, enjoying the physical exertion. This is the best feeling, freedom and fun all wrapped into one.

Izuna reaches over to cover Madara's eyes, frowning severely. "Stop staring at Sakura-san," he scolds.

"Well, I'm sorry that she just so happens to be the best view," Madara defends, trying to wrest his brother's hands away. "C'mon Izuna! Have a heart!"

Sasuke takes advantage of Madara's distraction, dunking him beneath the water and holding him there.

Madara comes up out of the water, sputtering curses the whole time.

Sakura knows nothing about this, watching as Itachi pushes Shisui into the water from above. She chuckles, smiling warmly at him. "Couldn't handle him anymore?"

Itachi shrugs, charcoal eyes smoldering. "He was being a moron," he says, gracefully assisting her the rest of the way up. "I couldn't help myself."

Sakura laughs. "Well, you certainly don't hear me complaining."

Itachi smiles lightly, eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Would you like to jump first?"

"After you," she says.

Itachi nods, brushing a hand over her bared shoulder. "See you at the bottom," he says, leaping from the edge.

Sakura watches as he dives elegantly into the water, splashing his relatives in the fall. She takes a deep breath, glancing down at the glistening water and the dark heads bobbing far below. She grins, breathless and euphoric as she stands on the very edge of the precipice, toes curling over the side.

"Come on Sakura-san!" Izuna exclaims.

"It's your turn!" Shisui says.

Sakura nods, smiling down at her friends before throwing herself into the freefall.


	33. shisaku

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

"Really?" Shisui asks, a pleased, surprised smile stretching his face. "You think it'll work?"

Sakura snorts. "Hell no. Even getting me involved on it isn't going to be enough."

"Really?" Shisui says, thoughtful. "But you're a master at genjutsu, combine it with my Sharingan and we're an unstoppable duo."

Sakura rolls her eyes affectionately, ruffling his curling hair. "Yeah, for missions. There's a reason Kakashi-sensei pairs us up when our teams are on missions together."

Shisui hums, rubbing his chin. "That's true," he says to the fifteen-year-old. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," says Sakura, a devious light in her eyes. "If you _really_ want to stick it to the elders, you'll get Naruto in on the prank."

Shisui wrinkles his nose. "The deadbeat? Why?"

Sakura frowns, punching the teenager in the shoulder. "He's not a deadbeat. He just…learns differently. He's smart though. He's the one who paints the Hokage monument and gets away with it."

"That could be useful," Shisui concedes reluctantly, wishing that the prank would just be him and Sakura.

After all, how is he supposed to enact his super awesome plan to ask her on a date if _Naruto_ is there to cock-block him?

"He's also experienced with tricking the Sharingan. I mean, he and I screw around with Sasuke _all_ the time." Sakura cuts herself off, looking up at Shisui wide-eyed.

Shisui just laughs, falling all the more in love with her. "Alright, alright. Let's do this."

Sakura grins. "Those geezers won't know what hit them."

Shisui leans in, bussing a kiss across her cheekbone. "Thanks Sakura," he exclaims. "You're the best!"

He Shunshins away quickly, face flushed and heart wild. Still, he can't help but fist pump. He considers the encounter a rousing success.


	34. sasosaku

"I cannot believe him!" Sakura fumed, marching over to her friend.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tayuya asked, brows lowered. "Is someone messing with you? I'll set `em straight—!"

"No…well… _yes_ actually," Sakura said, slumping into a seat by her friend as she pulled her rollerblades on. "It's more irritating than anything else."

"What happened?" Tayuya asked, trying to mask her rising concern.

"It'll be better if I show you," Sakura replied, lacing her skates up and standing to hold a hand out to her friend.

"Lead the way," Tayuya said, following close behind Sakura in skates of her own.

"So you know how I always drop by the arcade before classes, right?"

"Like a freak, yeah," Tayuya said with a nod.

Sakura skated in close and knocked her elbow into Tayuya's side. "So _maybe_ I'm a bit dedicated to keeping up my scores. It's my hobby and I've perfected it. _Anyway_ , I was heading over to play _Dueling Damsels_ when…well," Sakura sighed, pointing to the door of the shabby arcade, "let me show you."

The owner of the arcade, Might Gai, was a kind man and thought Sakura's dedication to her craft was very "youthful." She was basically given access whenever she wanted to play a game.

Sakura tugged on Tayuya's arm, guiding her to a brightly colored machine, covered in purples and teals.

"Just…look," Sakura said.

There, on the screen, was the high scores. All were marked 'SAKURA.'

All but one.

The top score read 'SAKSUX.'

"No," Tayuya said, looking at Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura replied tightly.

"What sort of asshole did this?" Tayuya demanded.

" _That_ asshole," Sakura said, gesturing.

In a corner stood a redhead with heavy lidded brown eyes. He was looking at her, even as his hands whittled away at some sort of wood project. He wore a leather jacket with a red cloud patch on the left sleeve.

"Sasori?" Tayuya asked. "That little punk? I can take him."

"No need," Sakura muttered. "He's been a thorn in my side since middle school; it's time to confront him."

So saying Sakura marched over to Sasori, arms crossed and expression stormy.

"Hey Deidara," she greeted sweetly. "Could you give us a minute?"

The blond glanced between them, shaking his head wryly and stepping away. "No problem at all, Sakura-chan. See you in art class?"

"Of course," she replied. She and Sasori watched him walk away in silence before she whirled on him. "What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded, stabbing him in the chest with a finger.

"I have no idea what you mean," Sasori replied, his wide smirk belying his statement.

"You've had it out for me since middle school, always undermining me and getting in my way. And now this? You've gone too far."

Sasori chuckled. "Oh, are you talking about that little game of yours? How quaint. I just tried it out on a lark and took the high score. No hard feelings, right?"

"You _know_ that's my favorite game," Sakura said. "You're here almost as often as I am."

Sasori shrugged lethargically. "Well, maybe we can grab a bite to eat, head over to Konan's diner and I can give you some tips."

Sakura scowled at him. "In your dreams, Akasuna."

Sakura flounced off, skating over to Tayuya and heading out the door.

* * *

"You're an idiot, yeah," Deidara said.

Sasori cleared his throat, banishing his dopey smile. "I have no idea what you mean."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You begged Gai to stay late for the past few months, training up on how to beat Sakura's high score. You've spent _days_ on this game. Why won't you just tell her how you feel?"

Sasori shook his head. "Too easy. Now, I've got to go; Sakura has a roller derby meet tonight."

Sasori headed out the door and Deidara watched him leave incredulously before shaking his head. "Why won't he just tell her he's in love?"


	35. kisasaku 1

"You lied to me."

Kisame chuckled, looking down at his girlfriend. "That's the point of BS, sweetheart. Bull shitting; _lying_."

Sakura frowned, clearly unimpressed with his teasing.

Kisame changed his tactic.

"Look, princess, you had no problem lying either," he said, moving closer.

Sakura pouted. "Yeah, but you _always_ caught me! I nearly had the whole deck of cards to myself by the end of the game!"

"Wait," Kisame said, raising his brows incredulously, "are you _jealous_?"

Sakura remained silent.

"You are way too competitive," he said, chucking her under the chin. "But," he continued, interrupting her protest, "that's why I love you."

So saying, he leaned down, threading his fingers through her hair as he kissed her senseless.

Kisame's last fleeting thought before his mind went blissfully blank was, _Game nights need to happen as often as possible._


	36. kisasaku 2

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Kisame says, glaring at his girlfriend.

Sakura just glances at him, casually sitting on the countertop. She twirls her tongue around her spoon. "Well, _I'm_ eating it."

"You know sea salt caramel is my favorite!" he exclaims.

Sakura shrugs, digging another scoop out of the jar. It scrapes against the bottom as she gets out the final dregs. "So? I like it too."

"Mint chocolate chip is your favorite, not caramel." Kisame frowns, moving closer. "This isn't about that card game is it?"

Sakura glares at him. "What card game?"

Kisame grins, wide and assured as he saunters to her, leaning over her. His hands fall to either side of her on the countertop, bringing his face close to hers. "The card game where I whooped your ass as well as all of our friends."

Sakura scowls, cool demeanor completely disappearing. "You suck."

"You love me," Kisame replies.

He moves forward, nuzzling against her face before pressing a heated kiss first to her lips before moving down to her neck.

Sakura moans, eyes fluttering as she throws her head back. Her gelato is completely forgotten as her hands reach up to grasp his short hair.

Kisame pulls away, grinning victoriously.

In his hands is his prized gelato.

"I win," Kisame says.

Sakura's eyes narrow as he takes the last precious bite of the sea salt caramel gelato.

 _Game on._


	37. kisasaku 3

"It could be worse."

Kisame is startled when Sakura leaps forward, throwing her hands over his mouth. "Why the hell would you say that?" she hisses, looking around warily. "Do you _want_ to jinx us?"

Kisame shrugs, moving her hands. "What would you have me say, princess? Our team is down and we're the ones left in this competition." He hefts his plastic laser gun and presses a kiss to Sakura's forehead. "We're outnumbered and out planned. No better duo out there though."

Sakura doesn't respond, turning her head as she hears footsteps approaching. She motions with her head, directing Kisame around the blockade and shooting the person who tries to sneak up on them.

"Ha!" she exults, grinning at Sasori.

He glares at her, crossing his arms and moving to the waiting room.

Kisame runs past her, letting out a loud war cry as he runs head on to their enemy.

Sakura sighs, shaking her head before climbing to a high vantage point to snipe everyone who Kisame has drawn out. She doesn't fight the smile that creeps up her face or the tingling sensation where he kissed her.

He is right.

They _are_ the best duo around.


	38. madasaku modern au

It all started, as it usually did, with one of Naruto's plans.

The trio, dubbed Team Seven since their time freshman year in English 101 when the professor assigned groups, were gathered in Sakura's apartment on a brisk morning in October. Sakura stared blearily at the faded orange blanket (courtesy of Naruto's knitting) that hung over the back of her comfy chair longingly.

She knew she wasn't staying in on this cold morning; not if Sasuke and Naruto had something to say about it.

"This is your worst idea yet," Sakura said, crossing her arms unsympathetically.

She looked to the Keurig from Sasuke [birthday present!] with want.

"So you're out?" Naruto asked.

His shoulders slumped even as Sasuke gave him a smug look. "See? I told you Sakura was too boring for your idiocy."

Naruto turned to him in horror but it was far too late.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice dead soft.

Sasuke blanched, pale skin nearly translucent. "I—I mean—!"

"You know what, Naruto, this sounds like a great idea. Count me in."

Which led to right now, speeding down the highway in Naruto's rusty pick-up.

Sasuke clutched desperately at the ripped arm holders, knuckles white and lips tight. "Slow down, idiot!" he hissed at Naruto.

Naruto just scoffed in return. "Don't be such a douche canoe, Sasuke. Just because your family is involved with the police—"

"More like they own them," Sakura said, fiddling with a can of spray paint.

"It doesn't mean you have to be such a buzz kill," Naruto finished. "Seriously, lighten up."

"Yeah, Naruto's the mayor's son but he's still here isn't he?" Sakura said.

"We don't need to go 90 miles an hour," Sasuke replied, grip never loosening. "We'll still get to the memorial, maybe five minutes slower."

"Honestly Naruto, I have to agree with Sasuke. We're about to pass the place that the cops always stake out…" Sakura trailed off with a curse as blue lights appear in the rear view mirrors. "Seriously?"

"Oh Kami," Sasuke muttered. Sakura had the curious feeling he was silently praying. "My dad knows everyone on the force; I'm screwed. As long as it isn't a state trooper."

Naruto wasn't concerned with Sasuke's problems; he had his own.

"I can't get another ticket right now. My license is going to be revoked! And if mom or dad find out what we were planning…" Naruto shuddered.

Sakura just sighed, slouching into her seat as Naruto pulled off the interstate. She wasn't looking forward to a confrontation with someone who was bound to be one of Sasuke's relatives. As long as it wasn't…

"Well look who it is," a voice rang out jovially.

 _Madara_.

Well…shit.

He leaned against Naruto's window, obviously smug even though his expression was obscured by sunglasses. Why was he even wearing them? It was getting rather dark out. His long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The patch on his shoulder named him a state trooper.

Sasuke released a high pitched sound.

Sakura thought he might have just died.

"Naughty, naughty," Madara chided, red eyes boring into Sakura. "Who knew you three were such…trouble makers."

Naruto squirmed in his seat.

"Now, license and insurance please," Madara said.

Sakura scowled, drooping further into her chair as Naruto reached around her to fumble in his glove box. She knew Madara was going to milk this for all it was worth.

After all, how often did you catch the sheriff's son, the mayor's son, and the county coroner's daughter going 30 miles over the speed limit?

"Uncle Madara, please," Sasuke began.

"Don't beg, Sasuke; it's unbecoming. It makes you childish and you're in better company than that." Madara smiled at Sakura, grin widening at her huff. "Hurry up Naruto, you're burning daylight."

"There's too many damn bottles of paint—"

Naruto's voice was cut off with a yelp as Sasuke kneed him in the arm that was still searching through the drawer.

Sakura stifled the urge to curse as Madara's eyes widened before narrowing.

Way to seem unsuspicious, Sasuke.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle," Madara said, tapping the car door. " _All_ of you."

The three friends exchanged wary looks before piling out of the car, Sakura elbowing Sasuke for good measure for his sheer stupidity.

"Where were you heading?" Madara asked.

They lined up against the side of the car and Sakura prayed that the passing cars wouldn't notice them and who they were. It was rather dark so she was banking on them not recognizing her though Naruto's truck was pretty identifiable.

Sakura renewed her glare at Madara.

He didn't notice as he rifled through their car, pulling out bags upon bags of spray paint. He turned to them with a horrified expression.

"Were you three _huffing_?" he demanded, shaking two of the bags.

"What? No!" Sasuke replied. "We were just going to paint the monument downtown."

Sasuke stopped, gulping as Sakura and Naruto turned angry looks his way. He was _so_ dead.

Madara cleared his throat. "W-well, that's better than what I was imagining," he said, glancing at Sakura.

She just shook her head. She couldn't believe he even thought it for a moment. How dare he? He was her boyfriend; he should know better.

Er… _secret_ boyfriend.

She had too many friends who would raise hell over their relationship and his family would begin to pressure for marriage and…yeah. She enjoyed where they were right now though not so much at the moment as she crossed her arms and stared at him, anger clear.

His gaze was apologetic but he still tutted. "Defacement of public property, reckless driving; your charges are just piling up."

Sakura stepped away from the car, moving to stand in front of him. "Yes we are in the wrong here but you needn't enjoy this so much."

Madara's eyes lidded as he stared down at her. Or, more specifically, at her breasts. Sakura wouldn't lie, she was wearing her nice bra and her crossed arms made her cleavage look fantastic. She knew she looked good but she wished that Madara wouldn't be so obvious with his attraction. Sasuke and Naruto might be oblivious, but even they had to be catching on.

"Maybe something can be… _arranged_ ," Madara said.

"We aren't selling Sakura!" Naruto said, moving forward between them and blocking Sakura from his view. "That's illegal!"

Madara rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for anything like that. Just…a date. That way I won't have to arrest you and _you_ won't lose your license and I won't tell your families. _Any_ of them."

Naruto glanced first at Sakura then at Sasuke and back to Sakura once more. There was a pleading desperation to his expression. Sakura turned to Sasuke who watched her with overly bright eyes.

Finally, she shrugged, turning back to Madara. "I _suppose_ so."

Madara's grin was absolutely giddy as he threw Naruto's papers and the bags of paint back to him. "Excellent. If you'd join me right now…"

"Right now? A date right now?" Sakura eyed his police car dubiously. "I refuse to ride in the back."

Madara chuckled. "It's alright. I'm about to go off-duty. We can swing by the station and then head to dinner."

Sakura nodded agreeably, walking over to her two dumbfounded friends, bussing kisses against their cheeks before taking Madara's offered hand. It was warm and calloused. Honestly, there was something freeing about holding hands with him in public, on the side of the freeway in front of her friends. "I'll see you guys later. Don't stay up!"

So saying, she joined Madara at his cruiser, allowing him to open the door for her before sliding in. He hopped in on the other side, turning off the siren and glancing at her warily.

"So…" he said, eyebrows raised.

"So," she replied.

"Are you upset?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, slugged him in the shoulder, and began to laugh. "Not really. I can't wait to hear Sasuke and Naruto's reactions tomorrow." She turned to him with a slight frown. "That wasn't the best way of going about making our relationship public though."

He shrugged, hand seeking hers and entwining their fingers together. His thumb rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hand. "Just imagine the story we get to tell at our wedding," he said, still too pleased with himself.

Sakura just rolled her eyes though a smile did creep up her face. "A little early don't you think? After all, this is our first date."

Madara's laughter was cut short by Sakura's lips as she leaned over and kissed him, long, deep, and slow. After a few long moments, Sakura pulled away, smiling triumphantly at his dazed expression.

That was one way to shut him up.

"This better be the best second first date we've ever had," Sakura said.

"As my lady commands," Madara replied, free hand tugging her forward and bringing them together once more.

Things were quiet for a while after that.


	39. madasaku hermit au 1

Sakura frowns up at the head of the Uchiha clan, fighting the urge to cross her arms defensively. She hates politics and she hates being drawn into the drama.

There is a reason she lives in the middle of nowhere.

"Hedge witch," Madara says, snapping his fingers.

Sakura turns her gaze on him, eyes crackling with fury. "What did you call me?" she asks softly.

Madara pauses, red eyes surveying her. "Hedge witch. Is that not what you are?"

Sakura's hands and arms light with blue chakra, sizzling in the air. She sees the way his eyes widen and his Sharingan spins. "You show up on my doorstep asking for assistance and you choose to insult me? Arrogant swine," she murmurs, stepping closer to him. She takes satisfaction in his wary steps back, understanding that she is a threat. "Do not presume that your authority extends to my home. You are gravely mistaken."

Madara clears his throat, expression stormy. "You have a reputation as a witch of this forest. I took it to mean that you must be a hedge witch. No one outside the developed nations uses chakra so well."

Sakura scoffs. "How often have you travelled outside the walls of your village? _Anyone_ can access chakra, though they often don't recognize it. The grizzled fishermen use it to keep their ships afloat in storms, the travelling merchants keep their goods fresh and clean with sealing chakra, and medicine women pair healing chakra with herbs from the land." Her eyes are hard and distant. "You assume much about a world you barely understand."

"I mean no offense…" Madara begins, hands raised. He wishes that Hashirama was here in his stead. He is the better negotiator with the common folk.

Sakura shakes her head, her smile a knife's slash. "You still don't understand. I've been searching your eyes for a hint or a trace of humility, yet I've found none. I will speak no more with you today. Come by again when you've corrected your presumptions." So saying, she slashes her hand down, a shimmering wall of chakra rising and pushing Madara away from her property. "Goodbye," she says, closing the door of her modest home.

Madara eyes the thatched roofed home, built as it is against a tree. He rubs the spot on his chest that tingles still from her chakra. A curious smile lights his lips as he moves away, a bounce in his step.

Interesting.

He is going to be back.


	40. madasaku hermit au 2

Sakura groans as she stands from the river, muscles aching. She has just finished purifying the source of the river. This is where all the surrounding villages, shinobi and civilian alike, draw their water from. She has treated far too many people for water-related illnesses and this is the best cure.

It leaves her drained and empty.

Sakura begins the trek back to her small home, gathering her gardening tools that have been strewn about as she goes. A sense of relief hits her when her tucked away house comes into view.

She pauses and stares at her door, instantly wary.

Her seals are broken.

Sakura hefts the hoe as a makeshift weapon, heading through the doorway.

Then, she sets it down, sighing as she feels a headache building in her temples.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Sakura asks, hoe nearly breaking beneath her grip.

Madara startles before sitting up with a large smile. "Sakura! I'm glad you're back! I've been waiting for hours—"

"Get. Out," Sakura says through gritted teeth.

"What?" he asks, confused. "But after last time—"

" _Out_ ," Sakura says. "I am tired, hungry, and chakra-exhausted. You have broken my seals so I'll have to fix those later. Now, I repeat, get out."

"Are you alright?" Madara asks, disregarding his nude state as he approaches her. "Do you need something? Food? Money? Say the word and the Uchiha will provide."

Sakura thought she had no chakra left but she discovers that she was quite wrong. Sakura punts Madara through her open door while still nude before slapping an emergency seal over the door.

Sakura sighs, slumping against the closed door and placing her head in her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she mutters.


	41. shisaku 2

"Kiss me."

Sakura glances up from her paperwork, startled. "What?" she asks.

Officer Shisui leans against her desk, hair messy as he stares down at her with a cocky grin. His uniform has burnt holes in it and he is covered in soot.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tayuya asks, scooting her rolling chair over to them.

"Arsonist. Not important," Shisui says. "Now _shoo_."

Tayuya flips him the double bird before gliding across the floor to her own desk.

" _Anyway_ ," Shisui says, turning his attention back on Sakura. "Kiss me."

"The fuck is your problem?" Tayuya calls, still glaring holes into Shisui.

"This conversation? It's between me and Sakura," Shisui says. "So," His grin returns, bright and wide, "what do you say Sakura?"

Sakura stands, placing a hand on his shoulder. Shisui feels himself flush in anticipation. She is bold.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asks. "Are you delirious from the smoke inhalation? I can call Karin in to check your lungs."

"That's quite alright Sakura-san," Itachi says, grip tight as he grabs Shisui's shoulder. "I'll take care of him from here."

Itachi carries Shisui bodily from the room even as Shisui continues to shout, "Come on Sakura! Kiss me!"


	42. yagusaku arranged marriage au 1

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Sakura asks, turning to look at her husband.

He splutters indignantly for a long moment, face rapidly darkening. "W-what? No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous of the flimsy leaves of Konoha?"

Sakura smiles slightly at his rather petty insult to her people, shaking her head. "You tell me," she says softly, taking a seat on their bed. "You've been glaring at every single Konoha nin that has stepped within a certain radius of us." She pats the seat next to her, smiling when he sits beside her. "We're here in Konoha as diplomats, it's a little difficult when you keep releasing your killer intent the moment they step too close."

Yagura grumbles, leaning into her side and wrapping his arms around her. Sakura is _his_ wife and he is free to cuddle her as he pleases.

"These Konoha nin are too… _clingy,_ " he pouts.

Sakura laughs, brushing a hand through his sandy hair. Yagura preens beneath the attention, hands moving to rest on her waist.

"You are jealous," says Sakura in a knowing tone.

"So what if I am?" Yagura asks, bristling but refusing to release her.

Sakura shrugs. "There's nothing for you to worry about Yagura-kun. My friends are just…enthusiastic."

"I don't like it," he murmurs.

"Well, I love you most," Sakura says, blushing prettily.

Yagura glances up, pink eyes warm. "Really?" he asks, smile bright and infectious.

"Of course," she says. "You are my dear husband."

Yagura moves forward, pressing up against her lips with enthusiasm. When they break apart, he says, "I'll do my best to be diplomatic. If that blond jinchūriki tries to steal you away one more time…"

Sakura laughs, cutting off his threat with another kiss.


	43. yagusaku arranged marriage au 2

"I almost lost you," Yagura says, chakra leaking off him in tendrils and tails showing.

"Not even close," says Sakura, one hand reaching for him as the other stayed on her stomach, blue chakra glowing.

"Sakura," he says, clutching at her hand, nails lengthening into claws.

There is a look in his eyes, almost manic in his desperation. He holds her hand all the tighter, bolstered by the warmth. She is alive. She is okay.

 _She is alive._

His shoulders begin to shake and Sakura watches him with exhausted concern as the tailed beast comes out to play all the more.

"Sakura," he says gutturally.

Sakura sits up painfully, smiling when he assists her with gentle touches. She leans heavily into him, resting against his shoulder. They are pushed so close together that Sakura cannot tell where he ends and she begins. Still his trembling eases slightly as his arms drape around her and Sakura knows that this comforts him as much as it comforts her.

One hand covers the one on her stomach, handing some of his excess chakra over to her.

Sakura's eyes go wide at the sensation.

It is an incredibly intimate process, sharing chakra like this. She can feel _him_ , his strength, his affection, his love, his concern for her. The depth of his feelings for her is staggering and Sakura begins to tear up reflexively.

Yagura, for his part, is overwhelmed. He wasn't really thinking outside of assisting his wife, his mate, when he shared his chakra. He'd no idea it could be this _good_. While Sakura has healed him before in the past, this is the first time his chakra has been active at the same time. The feeling is exquisite.

The feeling is _her_.

Her kindness, her resolve, her passion, her love; all of it is wrapped up in blue chakra.

"Sakura, I can't lose you," he says softly, feeling tears gather as his embrace tightens. He pushes his face into the back of her neck, shuddering. "I _won't_ lose you."

"You won't," Sakura promises, free hand reaching back to touch his cheek. "Yagura, I'm fine."

Yagura nods into her back, overwhelmed by both the mixing of their chakra and Sakura's close encounter.

Sakura huffs something of a laugh, leaning back into his chest.

"What is it?" Yagura asks anxiously.

Sakura snuggles back into him a bit, relaxing in his protective hug. "Just…you aren't going to let me out of your sight for a few months are you?"

Yagura snorts. "Try a few years," he murmurs, face falling into a scowl.

He is going to hunt down and _kill_ those would-be assassins.

His scowl lightens, turning into a smile as he inhales the scent of Sakura. She is safe. She is alive. She is his and he is hers.

 _Anyone_ who tries to change that will have hell to pay.


	44. yagusaku arranged marriage au 3

"Come over here and make me," Sakura says, eyes flashing.

Yagura feels something warm and primal respond to her defiance, the tailed beast awakened by her fire and passion. They are in his private sparring grounds and his senses are heightened, aroused by their battle. She is a good match for him, keeping up blow to blow.

Feeling a rush of elation, Yagura Shunshins forward, invading her personal space.

Thankfully Sakura doesn't seem to mind, just staring down at him with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Want to repeat that?" Yagura asks softly, hands ghosting up her arms.

"Come over here and make me," she repeats, a teasing grin on her face.

Yagura leans in, rasping his tongue over her collarbone. He tastes salt and something that is uniquely Sakura. She shivers beneath his touch, gaze brightening.

They are engaging in a _new_ kind of battle.

Sakura curls a hand up to the nape of Yagura's neck, allowing medical chakra to seep in there as she rubs methodically.

Yagura's eyes roll in pleasure and he doubles his attentions, adding teeth into the mix. He nips and bites and sucks along the fragile column of her neck, proud of the dark marks that bloom there vibrantly.

Sakura's free hand slips beneath his shirt, fingers tweaking and pulling at one of his nipples, even as her head falls back beneath his kisses.

Yagura moans, biting harder as she strums him and plays him like a finely tuned instrument.

They know each other all too well.

"This is my favorite kind of spar," Sakura confesses, looking down at her flushed and aroused husband.

"Mine as well," Yagura murmurs in the shell of her ear, swiping his tongue along the skin behind it. Arousal is hitting him full force and he gathers Sakura in his arms. "Ready?" he asks, preparing to Shunshin back to their room.

"Always," Sakura says, lips exploring his neck.

Yagura's eyes roll and his knees wobble but he gathers enough concentration and the two disappear with nary a sound.


	45. yagusaku arranged marriage au 4

"I'm pregnant," says Sakura, hands resting on her stomach.

Yagura freezes, dropping his documents as he turns to her. "What?"

They are in their library, working through the paperwork that comes with being Mizukage.

Yagura takes in Sakura's stance, her hands protective as they hold her belly. She has a nervous air about her, though Yagura cannot understand it.

"I'm pregnant," she repeats softly.

Yagura doesn't even realize that he has moved by the time he is standing before her, hands shaking as he looks to her for permission. When she nods, he places his hands beside hers, awe clear in his expression.

"A child?" he says, voice breaking.

Sakura nods, smiling as he begins to rub absent circles on her stomach. She is not yet showing, but Sakura can feel the growth within her.

Yagura makes a strangled noise before falling to his knees, encircling her legs with his arms as he places his ear to her stomach.

There is a child growing within her.

His child.

Images of Sakura growing fat and happy with his child flash through his mind. Yagura strangles a moan as heat licks up his spine. Now is not the time.

"How far along?" he asks.

"Around nine weeks," she says, "maybe ten. I wanted…I wanted to be sure before I told you."

Yagura nods, face still pressed into her belly. He wistfully imagines hearing another heartbeat, beating alongside Sakura's.

"So…you're happy?" Sakura asks.

"Of course!" Yagura replies, scrambling back to his feet. He leans up on his toes, pressing a hand to her face. "I am so _happy._ "

Sakura grins, resting her face in his cupped hand. "Good. Do you want to make an official announcement soon?"

"Perhaps," says Yagura, lifting her easily into his arms. "But first, I'd like to spend some time with my wife and unborn child."


	46. yagusaku arranged marriage au 5

"Is there a reason that all of my Swordsmen are passed out on the floor?" Yagura asks.

"I swear it was an accident," Sakura replies, standing easily from her seat and stepping daintily around the strewn and sprawled Swordsmen.

"How?" he says, flabbergasted.

Sakura shrugs even as she feels her face flush. "It was…well, it was Kisame's idea. He challenged me to another drinking contest then he called Ameyuri a lightweight and well…it all went downhill from there."

Yagura snorts, looking at Suigetsu who has drool streaming down his face. "So _everyone_ joined in?"

"After Kisame went down, the others decided to take a try," Sakura says, gazing at the sleeping guards.

"They are supposed to _protect_ you," Yagura says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sakura snorts. "Oh stop. It's fine. It was nice to see everyone cut loose for a while." She turns to Yagura, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you."

Yagura's face falls into something of a pout as jealousy rises in his chest. Still, he cannot help but relax in Sakura's embrace. "I've missed you too."

Sakura smiles into his hair, kissing his forehead and pulling away. "Next time, you'll join us," she promises, squeezing his hand.

Yagura flushes, though his heart leaps knowing that this woman knows him so well. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He leads her to the door.

"What about your Swordsmen?" she asks, looking back at them.

Yagura shrugs. "What about them? Let them deal with their damn headaches and muscle pains tomorrow. They're sleeping on the job."


	47. madasaku shojo au

Sakura's anticipation rises as she approaches the slanted little shack on the waterfront. It is made of old, rotting wood, the kind that creaks and shifts in a way that makes you fear for your safety.

Sakura, however, knows that the shed is deceptively strong. She pulls open the door, smiling as she takes in her yellow kayak. It leans against the wall and Sakura moves forward eagerly to pull it away, dragging it out onto the rocks and sand. She sets it down, placing the paddle beside it and pulling on her kayak skirt.

Sakura gazes out at the nearly still water, looking like a black mirror. The sky is overcast and grey and she can make out the craggy rocks on the horizon. She finishes prepping herself before stepping into the kayak.

Sakura glances down, eyes catching on something sparkly.

"Huh," she murmurs, before picking it up.

She holds it up to the weak light of the sun, turning it so the multiple colors could shine. It is roughly cut, not polished in the least but Sakura can still recognize it as her friend Hinata owns some as family heirlooms.

A crystal opal.

Sakura hefts it in her hand, thumb smoothing over the rough edges. She isn't quite sure the worth of the stone but she slips it into a pocket and takes a seat in the kayak. She promises herself to text Hinata or Neji later and ask. Honestly, it isn't the first time that Sakura has found something in her kayak and she doubts it is the last.

So resolved, Sakura puts it out of her mind as she scooches forward, hands grabbing her paddle and pushing into the water.

The kayak sluices through the water, creating large ripples.

Sakura falls into the easy habit of paddling, switching from side to side with a simple rhythm. This is her element; where she feels most at peace. The enjoyable burn in her arms, the stretch through her shoulders, her bright yellow kayak sturdy beneath her, the scent of salt and brine are as familiar as they are comforting.

This is what she loves most, getting out on the kayak and exploring the rock islands that surround her home.

Sakura hums to herself, her paddling matching the song she sings. When she is out here, her worries seem to melt away. There is only herself, the water, and her trusty kayak.

Sakura makes her way to one of the stony islands, releasing her skirt and stepping out of the kayak into the shallows. She slogs the kayak up onto the rocks and dons her black gloves. They are a gift from Karin, made of a sturdy, flexible material.

Sakura loves them.

She draws her hair up and out of her face into a high ponytail before moving to the rocky structures that make up the islands off the coast of Konoha. There is something eerie about them, the way the dark shale builds in nearly straight formations. There are ghost stories surrounding these islands and their origins but it has never bothered Sakura.

After all, this shale is perfect for climbing.

Sakura begins to scale the rocks, well-used to searching out the grooves and dips perfect for holds. She has been systematically exploring the myriad of islands for years now but it never gets old to her. She can spend hours out here among the rocks, enjoying her solitude and the nature that presses in on her from every side.

So she does.

She immerses herself in climbing and exploring, taking in the breeze on her bare neck and the rolling waves far below. Sakura loses herself in her activity until she finds herself at the top of the precipice.

Sakura looks down at the world around her, Konoha seeming small and insignificant from where she stands. This is her kingdom and she is queen.

Sakura hunkers down, feet dangling easily from the side as she pulls her map and water bottle free of her pack. The map is hand-drawn and lovingly cared for. With delicate and sure strokes, Sakura adds in the details of the newly explored island.

The flapping of wings distracts her.

Sakura turns, yelping and rolling away from the edge as she takes in what should have been a bird.

It should have been, though truly perhaps she could call it… _him_ "half bird." The…entity is tall and covered in dark shiny feathers. His hair is long and his eyes are red. He wears a long grey tunic that stretches past his thighs. What concerns Sakura perhaps the most are the large talons that he has for feet.

Sakura does what any rational person would do.

She greets him.

Honestly, it isn't the strangest thing that has happened to her in Konoha, not by a long shot.

"Hello," she says, scrambling to her feet.

The being cocks his head to the side. There is something strangely adorable about the action but Sakura isn't in the best frame of mind to appreciate the gesture.

"Did you like the shiny?" he asks, voice rumbling through the area.

"The…shiny?" Sakura asks thoughtfully. She digs around in her pocket for a second, grabbing the opal. "You mean this?"

He nods eagerly and moves toward her. "Do you like it?"

Sakura nods. "Sure. It's…nice."

The…man comes to stand before her, staring down at her. There is something so obviously bird-like about him in his mannerisms. Sakura wishes Karin was there; she knows the supernatural entities better than she. A wing comes up and a feathered hand grabs at the necklace that she wears there.

It is a tourmaline crystal, one of the first that Sakura found in her kayak so many months before. It is the colors of a sunset, purples and oranges and yellows all blending together into a beautiful composition. It is, without a doubt, Sakura's favorite piece of jewelry.

Now Sakura feels her face flush for an inexplicable reason as the man rubs fingers over the stone, smile wide and genuine.

"You wear my first gift to you," he murmurs.

"These are from you?" Sakura asks. "Who are you?"

"I am Madara, my dear Sakura," he replies. Madara bends his head over the necklace, pressing his lips to it. "Your consort."


	48. itasaku shojo au

Sakura raced out onto the pier, cursing under her breath. She _hated_ to be late, especially when she had meetings with one of her closest friends in all the world.

Sakura jumped into her yellow kayak, heading toward one of the rocky islands. Certain islands didn't have shallows around them and there was one in particular that Sakura had in mind. She paddled her way out there, not putting on her kayaking skirt as it wasn't too far a distance. Between her knees, Sakura held her precious prize.

There was a wide grin on her face as she reached the island, dragging her kayak up onto the shore before heading around to the side where people on the mainland couldn't see her.

"Itachi," she called, running along the shore. "Itachi! Are you still here? I'm sorry; club ran a bit late today."

"I am here," Itachi said.

His head broke the water near the shore, sleek dark hair and eyes apparent. He smiled softly her way.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I am well," Sakura replied, toeing off her shoes and dipping her toes into the chilly water. "Come closer please? I have a surprise for you."

Itachi swam closer and Sakura could make out the shimmer of bright scales beneath the water.

Sakura held out her hands, hefting Itachi out of the water.

Even upon the shore, Itachi's tail still stretched long beneath the water. His scales were iridescent, a vivid combination of gold and green that mixed beautifully. The scales covered his entire lower body and appeared in certain places on his pale upper half.

"What is it?" he asked, black eyes curious and eager.

Sakura pulled a bottle from her pocket, shaking its contents. The red nail polish sloshed around enticingly. "You were wondering about the polish on my toes," She wiggled them, "so I thought I'd let you try it."

Sakura passed him the bottle, webbed wet hands brushing dry fingers as Itachi cradled the nail polish. He held it up to his eyes, examining the bright contents.

"H-how does it work?" he asked. "Do you consume it?"

Sakura giggled. "Not quite. Here, let me show you."

Sakura took the bottle back from him, opening it and gently taking his hand in hers before setting to work on the first coat over his long fingernails.

Itachi watched her silently, smile tilting his lips. He remembered their first encounter, years ago when Sakura was young and hesitant with her boating skills. She couldn't read the water well back then and she'd been caught in a storm. She would have drowned, had it not been for Itachi.

He saved her, taking her to one of the islands and encircling her protectively against the storm. When it was all over, she woke.

They were friends ever since.

Sakura introduced him to a world he never knew. She was his closest friend.

Well…she was more than that but Itachi wouldn't say.

He began to hum, one of the songs of the People. His heart lurched when she joined in absentmindedly, taking his other hand in hers.

Itachi _ached_ for her as their voices harmonized; as she began to sing his Soul Song unwittingly.

He loved this woman.


	49. madasaku soulmate au 1

Sakura comes to with a blistering headache and handwriting that twines down her shoulder.

She glances at the blocky scrawl, shaking her head. Sakura immediately regrets it as the headache worsens, blooming into a throbbing mess.

She shakily raises a hand to her forehead, trying to push healing chakra into her head. It doesn't help much but at least she can string more than two thoughts together in a semi-coherent manner.

"Who are you?" a voice asks.

Sakura groans as the headache reemerges, fighting the rising nausea.

She turns over onto her back, surprised to find that she'd been lying face down to begin with.

Her gaze swims but she can make out long dark hair.

She hears a swift inhale of breath when her arm comes into view and a muttered, "He's not going to be pleased," before she falls back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time Sakura wakes she is much more coherent and reclining on a pallet. She sits up, running fingers through greasy hair with disgust.

At least she can access her chakra better this go round.

"You're awake," a woman says.

Sakura turns and immediately blanches. Before her stands Uzumaki Mito in the prime of her youth. Her red hair is coiled into a high braid and fūinjutsu hangs from her hair and clothing as raiment. The strangest thing, to Sakura at least, is what looks like words tattooed along her neck.

 _…you're gorgeous…_ are the only words that Sakura can make out from her position, written in an elegant script upon the column of Mito's throat. As far as Sakura can remember, the woman never received tattoos in her lifetime.

"Where am I?" Sakura asks warily even as she sends out a burst of energy to dispel any genjutsu.

There is none.

"You are in Konoha," Mito replies, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you not remember being brought here?"

Sakura shakes her head slowly.

"We noticed your Mark," Mito explains, gesturing to Sakura's bare arm. "You see, my husband, _my_ Soulmark, recognized the writing and we brought you here."

"Mark? What do you mean Mark?" Sakura asks.

"Oi! Stop barring the doors! Do you know who I am? That is my _Soulmark_ in there!" an angry voice calls.

The door is forced open and Sakura catches the way Mito sighs with exasperation. Sakura is more caught up in who just came through the door.

Uchiha Madara.

Enemy of Konoha.

He stands before her, eyes wide and full of hope before clearing his throat. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he says softly. "My name is Uchiha Madara. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

Sakura gasps as her arm tingles, the words shining a bright gold before settling back to a dark grey. She glances down in consternation.

What is this?

A…what had Mito called it?

A _Mark_?

Madara is still looking at her expectantly, a smile on his face as he stares at her arm. There is something…hungry in his gaze that worries Sakura slightly.

Scratch that; it worries her _a lot_.

"My name is none of your business, asshole!" she says heatedly.

To her surprise his smile widens and he strides toward her, grin bright and happy.

"It is you," he murmurs quietly. "I…I'd given up hope."

Sakura eyes him warily as he moves even closer, drawing her into a close embrace.

Sakura is surrounded in the scent of bonfire and pines. She glances helplessly at Mito over Madara's shoulder as the woman smiles a bit tearfully. When Madara's shoulders begin to shake slightly, Sakura tentatively rubs at his back.

She's not in Konoha anymore.

At least, not her Konoha.


	50. madasaku soulmate au 2

"Sakura-san," Madara calls, approaching her.

Sakura contains a sigh, turning to the Uchiha. When his countenance brightens completely, Sakura finds that she cannot bear to hurt his feelings, even as her hand fidgets toward her shoulder where his words lay.

"Hello, Uchiha-san," Sakura greets, looking up into his bright face. "How are you today?"

His grin widens if that is possible as he falls into step beside her. "I am well, Sakura-san. Better now that I have had the chance to see you," He stops, clearing his throat before pressing on, "Would you be willing to join me for lunch?"

"Of course, Uchiha-san," Sakura replies.

This is the dance they do nearly every day. Madara seeks her out and asks her on an outing of some sort. He is unfailingly respectful of her boundaries, especially knowing now that she knows nothing of this world.

Or of Soulmarks.

They make their way to an open, airy pavilion, taking seats across from one another.

Sakura finds herself slightly uncomfortable as she eyes Madara's neck, framed in clothing to display her words to him proudly. She does not understand this world and its Soulmarks.

She doesn't understand _him_.

"Just once," Madara says.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura replies, leaning forward.

"Just once, would you…would you touch the Mark?" He gestures to his bare neck, eyes intent. " _Please._ "

Sakura nods though she finds it an odd request. She moves her hand toward him, fingers brushing the fragile skin of his neck tentatively. Sakura gasps as electricity shoots up her arm, even as the Mark changes colors beneath her touch.

Madara moans, trembling as his body is wracked with sensation. He reaches up, encircling Sakura's wrist with his hand.

"I want you," Madara says. "I know that I can come to love you." His eyes are red and spinning. "I _will_ fight for you."

Sakura wonders what exactly she has gotten herself into.


	51. madasaku soulmate au 3

Sakura dances around her enemy, head cool and even. She is in battle mode and her mind feels remote and distant. Suddenly her left arm goes curiously numb before a sensation equivalent to emptiness rips through her chest, leaving her broken and dry.

Her distraction costs her as the Kumo nin rams a sword into her other shoulder but Sakura isn't paying attention.

She lashes out at her enemy, killing him instantly before Shunshining away, blade still lodged in her body.

There is only one thought on her mind.

"Madara," she whispers.

Something…someone…maybe the thing in this universe that _gave_ her a Soulmark guides her in Madara's direction.

She arrives, catching sight of him riddled with weapons sticking out of him from all angles.

Sakura's mind goes blank as she _destroys_ those who surround him. There is a fluttering sensation, a throbbing in her Soulmark that scares her.

It is Madara's heartbeat.

And it grows ever weaker and erratic.

Sakura kneels at his side, hands shaking even as they glow with blue energy as she forces her chakra through him.

"C'mon," she mutters, "C'mon."

She knows how dangerous this is, still immersed in the battle as they are. She doesn't care though. She has only one damn thing in this world that she can truly call her own and he is bleeding out on her.

"I have you covered," Mito shouts, slapping a seal on the ground. Sakura doesn't even know when she arrived. "Madara took a blow meant for Hashirama."

Sakura doesn't respond, focus entirely on the man on the ground before her. She can feel her chakra fluctuating, nearing its end. Sakura releases her seal, pouring more chakra into his body.

"You can't die on me," Sakura says, gaze blurring as tears pour hot and thick down her soot-streaked face. "We have a whole lifetime still to get to know each other. I still don't know what your favorite food is. Or the…or the exact color of your eyes," Sakura's breath hitches on a sob, "Damn it Madara, you're too stubborn to die here!"

Sakura does not notice as her Soulmark begins to beat strong and steady; a reflection of Madara's heart. She does not notice the weapons fall from his body, leaving him unmarred and unscarred. She does not notice his eyes begin to flutter. She just keeps pouring chakra into him.

"Hey," he says weakly, trying to sit up before wincing and laying down once more. "What happened?"

"You're an idiot," Sakura replies, throwing her arms around him. "I thought I lost you."

Madara's hand comes up to her back, rubbing in tired circles. " _Never_. I'm yours."

Sakura weeps still, from relief now. She litters his face with light kisses, brushing his temples, his cheeks, his chin.

Madara chuckles. "If this is how I'm greeted, I'll try to die more often."

"No," Sakura says firmly, grabbing his chin, "I expect a full lifetime together."

"Sounds perfect," he replies, hands cupping her face as she leans down to kiss him fiercely.

"That's great and all," Mito says, fighting off more enemies, "but we are still at war you know."

Sakura and Madara exchange smirks before Sakura pulls him to his feet.

"Don't worry Mito," Madara says, arms squeezing Sakura for the briefest of moments. His eyes bleed red. "We'll take care of it."


	52. zabusaku

"If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

"W-wait, what?" Sakura replied, glancing up at her companion.

"You heard me," Zabuza said, crossing broad, tanned arms as he watched her. His grin is apparent even through the mask. "Ever since Mizukage-sama and Hokage-sama assigned to this mission you've been eye-fucking me. So." He spreads his arms wide, gesturing to himself. "Here I am, at your service."

"You are crude," Sakura said, flush dark and high on her cheeks.

He shrugged, taking pleasure in how flustered she was. "I'm just being honest, _Sakura-san_ ," he said in a low, gravelly rumble.

He enjoyed the way she shivered in response.

Sakura scowled, trying to ignore the growing heat low in her gut. Ever since the treaty between Kiri and Konoha, Tsunade-shishou and Mei-sama took great pleasure in sending out their best ninja on simple diplomatic missions. Honestly, for shinobi of their caliber, it was practically a vacation. In fact, they were sharing a room in a fancy onsen hotel, which led them to now.

And seriously, who could fault Sakura for ogling the eye candy that was the Demon of the Hidden Mist?

"So what do you want to do about it?" Sakura snapped, knowing that Zabuza was all bark and no bite.

Zabuza stood fluidly, approaching her rapidly and grabbing her arms. He was momentarily entranced by the stark contrast in her pale skin to his dark before he glanced down into her eyes. She looked up at him, flushed and wide-eyed and Zabuza was lost.

He pulled his mask down around his neck, bent over, and pressed his lips to hers heatedly.

Her lips were chapped and dry beneath his own and he pushed his tongue against her, asking for silent permission.

Sakura opened her mouth to him, moving her rather talented tongue into his mouth.

Zabuza groaned, hands smoothing up and down her sides as he walked backwards, allowing Sakura to guide him. He stumbled as he hit the edge of the bed, falling back and breaking the kiss.

He looked up at Sakura, standing above him like a conquering goddess, triumphant and proud. He panted, wiping the saliva from his lips before smirking at her boldly.

"Not making it to the bed, huh?" Sakura said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Zabuza laughed, wild and free as he grabbed hold of her, turning and tossing her onto the mattress. "We'll make good use of it," he promised, hands shamelessly mapping out new areas of Sakura's skin.


	53. shikasaku 2

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, nearly slipping off the roof.

Rain poured down upon them, sluicing down the buildings and streets in rivulets. Lightning streaked through the sky, bright and unbound. It was nearing monsoon season and everyone smart was already inside.

Sakura, in an apparent fit of insanity, was lying down on the roof, hands behind her head as she gazed up at the sky.

"Have you lost your mind?" Shikamaru demanded, doubling back and stopping beside her. "What are you _doing_?"

"Feeling the rain," she replied, eyes closed and smile wide.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" Shikamaru asked, crouching and brushing Sakura's wet hair out of her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes and grinned. She reached up and pulled him down beside her.

"Sakura," Shikamaru complained.

Sakura shushed him. "Look up at the sky."

"At what?" Shikamaru asked, still confused.

"The clouds," Sakura said.

All of Shikamaru's anger and irritation fled. Of course. He gazed up, taking in grey, roiling clouds. "They're…uh…they're beautiful," he said, feeling a flush rise on his neck.

Sakura snorted, sitting up and bussing a kiss over his cheek. "I know."


	54. hands like houses 1

offshoot of my story [hands like houses] which can be accessed on my profile page.

* * *

"I never expected to see you again!" Hashirama exclaimed, wrapping arms around Sakura and lifting her off the ground.

"Oi!" Danzō said, scowling at the man. "Put her down!"

Sakura and Hashirama exchanged looks before he set her down, chuckling all the while.

"Calm down squirt," Hashirama said, ruffling the boy's hair. Danzō had gone through a growth spurt and was nearly eye level with Hashirama now.

"That was a little overdramatic," Sakura told Hashirama, drawing Danzō away by the arm. "You've been receiving weekly updates from us. Our Summons have been arriving on time right?"

"Still, we've missed you," Hashirama said, moving to hold his brother in a heartfelt embrace.

"That we have," Mito said, sidling up beside Sakura and hugging her tightly. "Your hair's grown out a bit."

"Just a few inches," Sakura said, touching her hair self-consciously. "The team said it was nice."

"It's great, Sakura-sensei!" Kagami chimed in, wrapping his arms around her middle and glaring at Mito.

"It's a very flattering cut," Torifu added, smiling sympathetically at Mito.

Mito just laughed lightly, shaking her head at the team's antics. Team Three was infamous for their attachment to their mentor and it was obvious that it had only been strengthened during their time away.

"I feel unloved," Tobirama said, moving toward them.

"Your brother is attached to your hip," Sakura replied with raised brows. "I think that's plenty of love."

Tobirama shrugged, pouting at his students. "Why don't you three cling to me like that? I feel so unloved."

"Never happening," Koharu said, shuddering in disgust.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Izuna asked, eyes soft as he approached her.

Kagami tightened his arms around Sakura's waist, Sharingan activating instinctively.

Madara and Izuna both stifled a laugh.

Sakura ignored her student, smiling brightly at her friend. She pulled out of Kagami's embrace, hugging the other Uchiha. She didn't notice the way Izuna stiffened and blushed, but her students certainly did.

"I am tired," she said, arms still around him. "More than slightly exhausted; but, you know, I am content. I am so happy to be back here in Konoha."

Izuna didn't respond. Sakura pulled back, staring at him quizzically for a moment before Madara redirected her attention.

"So," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together before placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder to lead her, "I am sure you all are nearly dead on your feet but we have much to discuss. If you would follow me to the Tower?"

"Of course," Sakura said, wrapping him in a side hug. "I've missed you too, Madara."

Madara grinned boyishly, guiding her toward the Hokage Tower.

He shivered at the trio of deadly intent stares directed at his back.

Team Three was back in Konoha and closer than ever.


	55. hands like houses 2

offshoot of my story [hands like houses] which can be accessed on my profile page.

* * *

Hiruzen watched attentively as Sakura-sensei sparred with Homura. The other boy had asked Sakura-sensei for some help on his taijutsu and she was more than willing to help.

Hiruzen winced as Homura hit the ground with a wet sounding smack.

Someone laughed.

Hiruzen turned, surprised to see that Danzō had come up beside him. "How long have you been there?" Hiruzen demanded, knowing Tobirama-sensei would beat him senseless for being so unwary.

"What an idiot," Danzō scoffed, eyes dark and glinting as he stared at the sparring duo.

Sakura-sensei was guiding Homura slowly through a low punch. Hiruzen's brow furrowed.

Homura _knew_ that move already.

Tobirama-sensei taught it to them months ago.

"The bastard's asking for it," Kagami said, Sharingan active and spinning.

Hiruzen jumped. "Seriously, what technique are you guys using?"

"It's a modified Shunshin technique that Sakura-sensei taught us," Torifu said, watching the demonstration with a frown. "Homura is just trying to piss you off, Kagami. He knows how jealous you get." Torifu snorted, glancing over at Tobirama-sensei. "It looks like Tobirama-sensei knows it too."

Tobirama strode over to the two, countenance stormy. He spoke in low tones to Sakura who began to laugh merrily. She patted Homura heartily on the back, nearly knocking him over before stepping out of Tobirama's way. He took Sakura's place before Homura, barking orders.

Hiruzen glanced at the members of Team Three, all three directing glares and scowls Homura's way. Hiruzen shook his head, before smiling and greeting Sakura-sensei as she came over to them.

Homura was a dead man, one way or another.


	56. hands like houses 3 izusaku

offshoot of my story [hands like houses] which can be accessed on my profile page.

* * *

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…" muttered Sakura, eyes on the Uchiha as they filed into the room.

"Sorry about this," Izuna replied, leaning toward her. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now."

"Are you kidding me? This is my first time seeing a clan council meeting up close and personal. I'm expecting drama, yelling, maybe even some fist fights," Sakura said, smile wide and teasing.

Izuna snorted at the very idea of these elders using their rusty shinobi skills against each other. "Honestly, I'm not sure that they can use their Sharingan, let alone fight hand to hand."

"You'd be surprised how spry they still are," Sakura said, waving to one of the elders. "They were able to activate their Sharingan when I was healing their Curse."

Izuna smiled at her warmly. "They all love you, you know? They've brought you up in council meetings before."

"Really?" Sakura asked, secretly flattered. "What sort of things do they say about me?"

Izuna flushed, turning his gaze away. Most of the time, the elders insisted that Sakura needed to be married by someone in their family to bring her into the fold. Madara had already taken himself out of the running with threats and his Sharingan.

This left Izuna as the main candidate.

Izuna cleared his throat. "All good things. They talk about your kindness and compassion, your sharp shinobi skills, and your unprecedented medical abilities." He shrugged. "Basically they praise the ground you walk upon."

Sakura laughed, shoving him in the shoulder. "You exaggerate."

Madara called for attention and both fell silent. Sakura's eyes landed on the current speaker, a smile lighting her face.

Izuna kept his gaze on her, soft and open.

"Not even slightly," he replied, face flushed.

Sakura glanced at him, surprised and flustered.

"Not even slightly."


	57. hands like houses 4

offshoot of my story [hands like houses] which can be accessed on my profile page.

* * *

"Wanna dance?"

Sakura turned from her conversation with the co-Hokages, glancing down at Kagami. He stood before her, fidgeting and blushing as he determinedly held eye contact.

"Of course," she replied, ruffling his hair.

Kagami held out a hand to Sakura, ignoring Madara and Hashirama's knowing grins as he led her out into the circle of dancers.

It was the annual Konoha festival, celebrating the founding of their village and everyone was in high spirits. Bonfires, good food, and games abounded. The different groups of dancers moved around the high bonfires.

Sakura and Kagami joined the line of dancers, facing each other. Sakura's grin and eyes flickered in the light of the fire and it set Kagami off-balanced. They began clapping their hands against each other, feet gliding in easy circles as they turned round and round.

Kagami still couldn't believe that his sensei was Haruno Sakura, one of the most legendary ninja of their time. But now, Kagami knew her as a human, not as an idol. He knew how her hair fluffed out around her head in the morning, she always claimed that she never snored (when it was obviously always her), she liked to steal their sweets off their plates, and she loved the stars. Kagami knew her as a person now and he loved her all the more for it.

"What are you thinking about Kagami-chan?" Sakura asked, cocking her head.

"Just—"

"Oi, what are you two doing?" a familiar voice demanded.

"Hello, Danzō-chan," Sakura greeted, grabbing the boy's hand and drawing him into their dance.

Kagami barely fought off a disgruntled sigh; Danzō was the _worst_ dancer. Honestly, no one could tell he was a shinobi when he danced. He had two left feet or something.

"Come on over, Torifu-chan!" Sakura called, catching sight of Torifu's signature cat eared hat.

Torifu joined them, snorting at Danzō's lack of coordination. "I'm glad to see you all here," he said. "We can watch the countdown together."

Sakura nodded, bringing her students into a circle and starting a different dance. She watched them all with a fond smile before starting. "What was it you were saying earlier? What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked Kagami.

Kagami smiled at her. "Just…just thinking about the stars."

Sakura's responding smile was brilliant.


	58. hands like houses 5

offshoot of my story [hands like houses] which can be accessed on my profile page.

* * *

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? Why?" Kagami asked, glancing at his teacher.

"I think she's lost it," Danzō muttered. "Too much stress."

Danzō muffled a yelp as Torifu elbowed him in the ribs, right above the blossoming bruise he'd received in training the day before. Danzō glared at Torifu but remained silent.

"Sakura-sensei?" Torifu asked cautiously.

Their teacher sat on the ground in the lotus position, eyes closed as the forces of nature wreaked havoc around her. She looked calm, even peaceful as water poured down upon her.

She cracked an eye open, glancing at them. The trio stopped bickering, standing straight beneath her gaze. She smiled slightly.

"To answer your suggestion, Danzō-chan, I _have_ not lost it. Good idea though," Sakura said, smile widening as Danzō flushed. "As for your questions, Kagami-chan and Torifu-chan; I am enjoying myself."

"This is…enjoyable?" Danzō asked, eyeing her dubiously.

Sakura sighed, face melancholic as she stared up into the sky. "It is a reminder of the past, maybe not particularly enjoyable but a reminder all the same." Torifu and Kagami elbowed Danzō at the same time for making Sakura-sensei sad. "The rain says things I cannot say." _It cries as I cannot._ "It is wise to pause for a while."

Her students fidgeted for a moment, Danzō jumping as thunder roiled through the air.

"Enough of that, now," Sakura said, leaping lithely to her feet. "To dwell on the past is a mistake." Her smile was soft as she approached her students. "The present is what matters."


	59. hands like houses 6 tobisaku

offshoot of my story [hands like houses] which can be accessed on my profile page.

* * *

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?" Tobirama cringed as the words tumbled out of his mouth, disjointed and hesitant.

Sakura glanced at him with surprise, even as she still rolled her shoulder. She chuckled, her eyes bright. "As a medic, it may be ill-advised for someone untrained to do so."

Tobirama nodded, flush rising. "I…sorry, I just…I feel bad about injuring you in our spar."

"I'm not sure if I'd call it an injury," Sakura replied. "Your brother is quite the taskmaster, getting me to help with the expansions of the village."

"Nii-san is making you assist?" Tobirama asked. "On top of the war? Has he gone mad?"

"I _volunteered_ ," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "No need to get up in arms about it. Besides, I'm a medic nin, remember?" The hand pressed to her shoulder blade glowed blue. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course," Tobirama said, deflating. "I worry too much, I know."

"Nah," Sakura said. She sauntered into his personal space. "I _like_ that you worry about me. You worry the perfect amount."

So saying, Sakura leaned in and pressed an airy kiss to the corner of Tobirama's mouth.

"See you later," Sakura said, heading off of the field.

Tobirama watched her go, hand pressing to his still tingling lips.


	60. buckysaku

first ever crossover pairing on my part between bucky barnes/the winter soldier (mcu) and sakura haruno (naruto).

* * *

"Plums again today, I see," Sakura said, smiling at the man.

Bucky startled before relaxing and smiling at her. "Hello Sakura. Plum?"

Sakura took one, falling into step with him as they strolled through the marketplace back to his shabby apartment.

Ever since Sakura found him at the riverside, keeping him out of the hands of Hydra agents, they had been fast friends. Sakura knew the story, _his_ story, now and she dedicated herself to making sure he was safe and clearing his name.

Right now, that meant country-hopping with him.

In any case, their adventures kept her mind off her old life, he old world.

Plus, she kept her skills sharp.

Bucky smiled slightly at his otherworldly companion, metal hand tightening around her shoulder as he felt eyes on his back. Her presence made him less jumpy; kept him sane. Already he could feel his anxiety ease as he focused on Sakura: her scent (similar to his as they shared shampoo), her hair (short, stylish bob; he helped her cut it), the defined muscles in her arms (possessed with supernatural strength, able to rend the ground apart beneath bare hands).

His metal arm stopped whirring as he calmed.

They moved into the building, Sakura first and Bucky behind her. Sometimes he feared that he crowded her, that he would one day scare her away but Sakura always laughed his fears away. After all, she'd been around paranoid shinobi her entire life.

Hell, she was one of them!

Bucky was lulled by the rhythm of Sakura's footsteps, moving up flight after flight of stairs. She stopped a few flights below their apartment, head cocked and stance wary. She tapped Bucky's hand once, twice, before moving to climb the wall with chakra.

Bucky nodded, jaw clenched as Sakura disappeared from view.

There was an intruder in their apartment.

Bucky allowed a few long, excruciating moments to pass by before following her up in the normal manner.

Bucky tensed as he caught sight of the apartment door left wide. He entered, braced for a fight.

Sakura turned away from where she had Steve Rogers pinned to the wall. One hand still holding Steve down, she waved at Bucky. "Some family reunion right?"

Bucky sighed, but he couldn't shake his smile.


	61. buckysaku 2

Sakura stood atop the water, watching silently as the chaos reigned around her. Idly, she realized that she could have prevented the destruction but why should she?

This was not her home.

These were not her people.

This was not her war.

Still, _something_ , a flicker, a remnant of her past rose in her chest as she watched the brunet with the metal arm pull the blond man from the river. She'd been following SHIELD…HYDRA for a while and she recognized these two.

Steve Rogers, golden boy of the States.

And the Winter Soldier, world renowned terrorist.

 _Brainwashed_ terrorist.

Buchanan James Barnes.

Sakura frowned thoughtfully as Bucky placed Steve on the shore before struggling to his feet and turning away.

Turning to _her._

His wide eyes stood out starkly against the black paint. Almost in a daze, the Winter Soldier walked his way toward her, heedless of the fact that she was standing on water.

Then, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell headfirst into the river.

Sakura started, warring with herself for a moment. She'd promised Fury that she would stay out of these sorts of affairs (though he couldn't stop her vigilantism). She knew the Winter Soldier's story.

 _Bucky's_ story.

She couldn't let him die here.

So decided Sakura dashed forward, easily hefting Bucky out of the water. She tucked a hand beneath his legs and sauntered away. She wouldn't let him fall into the hands of HYDRA or SHIELD.

He was her responsibility now.

Sakura had no idea what she was getting into.


	62. buckysaku 3

"Go!" Sakura yelled, knowing Bucky was terrified, "I'll catch up!"

She watched as he leapt through the window, tossing another man over the staircase. She hummed, rubbing her hands together before launching herself out after Bucky, legs burning with chakra. She grinned, landing next to him easily.

The smile quickly fell as a man in what appeared to be a cat-earred suit attacked. Sakura briefly wondered if he was somehow related to the Uchiha before diving into the fray.

"Back off!" Sakura said, barring her teeth as she threw a roundhouse kick powered with chakra T'Challa's way.

The kick knocked T'Challa away into a wall. Sakura frowned thoughtfully, shaking her leg out. Whatever his suit was made of, it was hard.

"Sakura," Bucky warned.

Sakura turned, catching T'Challa's claws on her arm. She hissed, much a cat herself, as she grabbed his wrists and lifted him over her head bodily before throwing him again.

"Go!" Sakura called. "I'll find you!"

Bucky nodded, knowing that she would make good on her promise. She had some sort of chakra trace on him that kept them connected. He took off at a quick pace, aware of Steve in his peripherals.

But he couldn't worry about Stevie right now.

"Stop already," Sakura said, staring up into the black and silver mask of her assailant. "We have no quarrel with you!"

"I have no quarrel with you," the man said in agreement, "but I have to settle a matter with the other."

"Over my dead body," Sakura replied.

The Panther shrugged. "While unfortunate, I will do as necessary."

So saying he slashed across both her arms before darting away.

Sakura cursed, healing chakra running up her arms as she ran after the Panther. She caught sight of Bucky up ahead on a motorcycle, being chased by Steve and various authorities.

And the Panther.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she Shunshined forward and through the crowds of people.

 _Nobody_ was hurting Bucky on her watch.


	63. buckysaku 4

Sakura woke with a start, rolling easily out of her bed and walking over to the other mattress in the room.

Bucky was curled up in the fetal position, whimpering. His eyelids fluttered in deep sleep and his face was screwed up in pain.

Sakura knew he was being disturbed by night terrors, most likely related to his slowly returning memories. She knew the protocol for dealing with these types of nightmares.

After all, she'd experienced them herself.

So, Sakura did the smart thing.

She moved to the opposite side of the room, throwing a pillow at him and calling, "Bucky!"

The change was instantaneous; he unfurled quickly, knives held in both hands. He turned, examining the room with a cold, distant gaze that Sakura immediately recognized as belonging to the Winter Soldier.

The moment he saw her he placed his knives away and moved her direction.

Sakura wasn't worried by the intent in his eyes. He was Bucky once more.

He stepped into her space, caging her against the wall and pressing his lips against hers desperately.

Sakura stiffened for but a moment before melting into his embrace. She pushed back against him, hands fisting in his hair. She moaned as his metal hand ran over her hip, grabbing hold and squeezing there.

All too soon, Bucky pulled away, panting heavily.

"Hi," Sakura said, smiling up at him.

Bucky chuckled hoarsely, leaning in and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, hand sliding from his hair to cup his face, thumb strumming over his cheekbone.

Bucky rested his weight against her, relaxing even more as her hand began to rub soothing patterns into his back. "Better thanks to you." He pulled away slightly, smiling down at her. "Thank you."

Sakura grinned back, pulling him back in. "No, thank _you_."


	64. t'challasaku

Sakura looked around the conference building, anxiety buzzing through her system. She was on high alert. Over two hundred delegates from over one hundred countries were gathered together in a single room. Her nerves were alight and she couldn't help but remember her shishou's grim face when she assigned her this mission.

This was the perfect place for an attack.

Which made Sakura the perfect candidate for diplomat.

She shook her head slightly, moving into the room, making sure to keep her gaze on the windows that lined the room.

"Haruno Sakura!" a voice called. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"King T'Chaka," Sakura greeted, smiling at the older gentleman. "On behalf of Konoha, thank you for inviting us to the Sokovia Accords."

T'Chaka smiled, grabbing Sakura's hand and shaking it. "I am glad to see Konoha represented here today. I know involving yourself in foreign policy is…new. Thank you for standing with Wakanda."

"Of course," Sakura replied. "We will always support our allies, especially Wakanda. Your vibranium has assisted us so much in developing our industry. We're catching up with the modern world thanks to you."

T'Chaka smiled, patting her shoulder. "Oh, Sakura, I don't believe you've met my son!" He turned, grabbing a young man and guiding him over. "Sakura, this is my son, T'Challa. T'Challa, this is Haruno Sakura, ambassador of Konoha."

Sakura eyed the handsome man before her before bowing. "Prince T'Challa, it is an honor to meet you."

She pressed her hand to her chest twice before raising it in the traditional Wakandan greeting. She had to conceal a smirk when his eyes widened.

Wakanda was a _very_ secretive place.

He smiled, eyes bright as he bowed to her in return. "It is wonderful to meet you, Haruno Sakura. It is my first time meeting someone from Konoha. Could you tell me of your native land?"

Sakura smiled at him in turn, enjoying his easy charm. "Certainly, what would you like to know?"

T'Chaka smiled brightly as the two meandered off, chuckling to himself. "Not a fan of politics, son? Hm."

T'Chaka shook his head wryly, whistling as he made his way to the podium.

He would make a king of his son yet.

* * *

T'Challa subtly watched the woman standing by him, thoroughly enchanted. She was a wonderful debate partner and, much like him, she was a warrior in her country. She was also a healer. The dichotomy was wonderful and he found that he enjoyed learning about the state of Konoha's affairs.

He also noticed that she was on high alert, shoulders tight and eyes flicking around the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura turned to him, quirking a brow.

"Don't play fool," T'Challa said teasingly. "I am a warrior just as you are."

"Well, technically, I'm shinobi," Sakura replied lightly. Her smile fell at his serious look. "Something doesn't feel right," Sakura said. "There are so many important individuals present today. I'm worried."

"There is security here," T'Challa said.

Sakura shrugged. "I've been taught to trust no one's skills but my own. I do not mean it as an affront to the security provided; it's just…I've learned that trust must be earned."

T'Challa nodded thoughtfully. "A wise philosophy."

"It's my shishou's…er, teacher's," Sakura said. She stopped, tensing. "Is that—?"

"What?" T'Challa began but Sakura was already gone.

Sakura Shunshined forward, terrified that she was too late. She broke through the glass, aiming at King T'Chaka. She grabbed him, bracing his head and neck as she pulled him along with her. Sakura felt heat and pain lick up her back as her clothing melted into her skin but she ignored it.

Sakura's ears rang as she came to a stop, stumbling about. She was completely disoriented, the room was in chaos, but King T'Chaka was alive.

He wasn't in the best shape though.

"Sakura," T'Chaka said weakly.

"Don't you worry," Sakura replied, hands glowing with blue chakra. "You'll be perfectly fine."

"Sakura!" T'Challa called, coming to her side. "Father!"

T'Challa fell to his knees by his dad, grabbing a hand in both of his own.

"T'Challa," T'Chaka said, "my son. You've made me so proud."

"Don't talk like that," T'Challa said. "Sakura is taking care of you. Right?"

T'Challa looked to Sakura desperately, eyes misty. T'Chaka's eyes slid shut as Sakura used her chakra to make him fall asleep.

"Of course," Sakura replied, blocking out her own pain. Beneath her hands, T'Chaka's skin knitted back together. "All will be well."

Finally, Sakura sat back on her heels, head throbbing with pain and eyes streaming. "He is safe," she said quietly.

T'Challa turned to Sakura, taking one of her hands. "You're injured," he said, staring at her back.

Sakura shrugged, hissing in pain as she did so. "That's my role as healer," she said. "It is no issue."

"It _is_ an issue," T'Challa said vehemently, moving to her side. "Lean against me and heal yourself," he demanded.

"How imperious, Prince T'Challa," Sakura muttered, leaning into his comforting heat.

"This is a serious matter," T'Challa replied, taking comfort in her presence.

She gave him stability. His father was alive.

All because of _her_.

"Thank you," T'Challa said, voice cracking.

Sakura glanced at him, eyes soft. "Any time," she said, squeezing his hand.

They sat there, in the middle of all the destruction and bedlam, yet T'Challa felt peace.


	65. pietrosaku

Sakura donned her vest, glancing around at the team that surrounded her. They were a ragtag group, consisting of people from all walks of life. Some were special agents, some were genetically modified experiments, some were even aliens.

Such as herself.

Sakura looked down at her communicator, ready for action. She purposefully ignored the awkward tension in the ship; the anger that everyone was feeling. It divided them and compromised their abilities. Sakura…well, Sakura had long since learned to shut that part of her off when needed.

Still, she couldn't fight the thrill of anticipation that dashed through her as she realized she was going to be face to face with that speedy jackass once more.

Sakura was going to show him what _true_ speed looked like.

They disembarked the quinjet, heading into the factory.

Sakura did her best to avoid eye contact with the Avengers as they trekked on, leaving Dr. Banner to his sulk in the jet. She didn't want to get involved in the drama as she truly didn't know which side she fell on.

Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of the twins. She ignored Tony's creation, gaze solely focused on Pietro. She was going to show him.

The moment he took off, Sakura pumped chakra into her eyes, increasing her ability to track his movements. She smirked, knowing he wasn't going to expect what was coming next.

Sakura didn't notice the odd look his sister cast her.

No, Sakura pushed chakra through her legs, taking off in a different direction from Pietro even as the rest of the team leapt into action. She ran, wind whipping her hair as she tracked Pietro's movements. Soon…

Sakura struck out with one of her legs, grunting when Pietro made contact. Even reinforced with chakra, the impact still hurt.

Pietro flew past her, crashing into a wall.

Sakura made her way over to him, wary. She had no reason to worry though.

Pietro was on the ground, groaning in pain as he clutched his leg. His tibia was snapped in half.

Sakura winced on his behalf, moving to kneel beside him, her hands aglow with blue chakra.

"Don't!" Pietro said.

"Oh, hush," Sakura replied, grabbing his leg firmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Sakura channeled her chakra through his leg, smiling as the bone began to knit back together. Her brow furrowed as she noted the damage to his neck.

"What happened there?"

Pietro's gaze shuttered. "Hydra. We…Wanda and I didn't want this. Ultron, he offers us a solution."

Sakura shook her head. "He's a madman."

They lapsed into silence for a few long moments as Sakura finished healing him. She sighed, standing.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Pietro asked, surprised. "You could capture me."

Sakura shrugged and smiled bitterly. "What? You didn't see that coming?" she asked before disappearing with a flash.

She had friends to save.


	66. madadarcy

"Janey, this thing isn't supposed to be flashing, right?" Darcy asks, eyeing the spinning device. She is met with silence. " _Right_?"

Darcy turns to see Jane, pale and frantic as she runs to the machine.

"Should I hit it with the wrench again? This is the Bifrost equivalent, isn't it?" Darcy asks.

"It shouldn't be on. It shouldn't even _work_ ," Jane hisses. "Do whatever you can to turn it off!"

It is far too late.

A figure appears in rainbow lights. He is tall with long black hair and he is wearing the oddest, samurai-looking, red armor Sakura has ever seen.

Honestly though, probably only the third weirdest thing to happen to Darcy that day.

The man turns bright red eyes Darcy's way that make her feel weird, like, nauseous weird.

"Mortal, what land have I been Summoned to?" the man asks.

"Shit," Darcy mutters, rolling her eyes. "Thor the sequel, here we come."

"I know not this Thor," the man says, stepping forward menacingly and brandishing something that looks like a guitar. "My name is Uchiha Madara. Answer my question."

Darcy glares at him, hands on her hips. "The name is Darcy Lewis. And you're in America, as in the United States of America. Specifically New York, New York." She frowns at his blank look. "You may know this realm as Midgard."

"And who owns this realm?" Madara inquires, altogether too interested.

Darcy and Jane exchange wary looks.

"Great," Darcy mutters, "all the hot ones are crazy."

Madara's eyes narrow dangerously. "I am not insane. I merely inquire as to who has conquered this country."

Darcy hums agreeably, grabbing her taser. "That sounds _fascinating_."

"Do not mock me!" Madara yells, moving forward.

Darcy reacts quickly, releasing her taser. The prongs attach to Madara and electrocute him, laying him out on the ground.

"Darcy…" Jane begins.

"What? He was freaking me out!"


	67. buckysaku 5

Sakura dashed after Bucky, heart racing. She didn't understand what exactly had caused him to shift back to Winter Soldier mode but she didn't like it.

The way he looked at her, like some type of a stranger…she didn't like it.

She didn't like it at all.

And she was willing to stop him from making a mistake that he would forever regret.

So she leapt from the fourth floor stairway down to the first, landing upon his shoulders. He went reeling with a grunt, arms grasping at her. He yanked her from his shoulders, holding her up by his metal arm.

Sakura wasn't fazed, she just wrapped her legs around his arm and twisted her hips, flipping him over.

Bucky snarled, punching Sakura in the chest.

Sakura wheezed, rolling over and shoving his shoulders against the ground. She straddled his chest, feet pinning his thighs to the ground. He writhed beneath her like a wild animal, veins popping out of his neck and teeth gnashing. Sakura stared down into his pale blue eyes, heart hurting at the lack of recognition there.

She distantly heard the screams of the Avengers around her, arguing among each other. They were barely a team, unlike her and Bucky. But Bucky's mind was far away and Sakura was alone among strangers and enemies; all of whom had ambitions and agendas.

So, Sakura was desperate at this point.

Knowing it was quite the longshot, Sakura bent over him, bringing their lips together. It wasn't a kind kiss; it was angry and forceful and clacking teeth. There was nothing pretty about their kiss but then again, there was nothing pretty about her emotions at the moment.

Bucky went completely still beneath her for a long moment.

Suddenly, his arms were banded around her tightly and her head was pressed into his chest. Sakura felt his shoulders tremble with his sobs and smelled the salt of his tears.

"It's okay," Sakura soothed. "It's okay."

She brushed a hand through his hair as best she could, still pressed so tightly against him.

"I-I hurt them," Bucky said. "That…that was _me_."

"It wasn't you. It wasn't you," Sakura said firmly, pulling away from him. "We're going to fix it."

Bucky nodded, choosing to believe in the only person who made sense anymore.


	68. akasaku

"What the hell were you up to, Danzō-sofu?" Sakura mutters, flipping through the papers at his desk with increasing worry. "'One free body disposal.' 'I owe you an island.'"

Sakura shakes her head, unable to contain her incredulous laughter. Danzō-sofu was Sakura's very distant and aloof grandfather. He passed a few weeks ago and left everything to Sakura's family. Sakura specifically was given his desk and all the documents within.

She certainly hadn't expected this.

"Was he some kind of bookie?" Sakura says. She eyes a note that says: _I owe you two brides and a goat_. "…a really, _really_ weird bookie?"

Sakura groans, eyeing the documents. There are some really uncomfortable, possibly illegal IOUs in the pile and Sakura isn't sure if she should bring them to the police. Sakura shakes her head, standing and walking into her kitchen.

She needs caffeine to deal with this.

Sakura absentmindedly gazes at the potted plants that line her sink, somewhat glad that she lives alone in her apartment. She is not fully sure if she should approach the police or the feds or…someone. Some of these IOUs are actually dangerous and Sakura is more than slightly concerned about the fact that she has inherited this mess.

A knock sounds on her door and Sakura turns, knowing exactly who it is.

"Look Ino, I know you wanted to see what I inherited but…" Sakura trails off.

The person, rather, _people_ are not who Sakura expected.

Nine people stand outside her apartment, all wearing leather jackets with red cloud emblems on the shoulder.

Akatsuki.

Akatsuki, a gang with local roots that has international renown. They have their fingers in all sorts of shady business, the sort that Danzō-sofu was likely apart of. They are basically untouchable and Sakura feels overly exposed in her robe and slippers.

She knows it has something to do with Danzō-sofu.

"Haruno-san," the blue haired woman, Konan, as Sakura recognizes from the news, greets. "It is nice to meet you."

Sakura braces herself, widening her stance in defense.

The ginger man with facial piercings, Pein, steps forward. "Haruno-san, we have much to discuss."

"Damn it, Danzō-sofu!"


	69. itasaku 2

prompt: "You died and left me a fanatically loyal warrior order."

* * *

"Itachi, truly, you are overreacting! I'm only going to pick up groceries!" Sakura says.

Itachi just shakes his head, grey eyes sympathetic. "I am deeply apologetic, Haruno-hime, but the purchasing of necessities is beneath you. The last time you left unguarded you were accosted in the streets."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Itachi, seriously! I wasn't accosted; I was greeting a friend! Besides, we've been over this before; I'm not a princess, I'm not royalty; I'm as common as you, probably lower."

Itachi's eyes narrow and Sakura catches them flashing red before he is suddenly in motion. He falls to his knees before her, head bowed and neck bared.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demands, flustered. "Damn it, Itachi!"

Itachi turns his face up to her, red eyes bright. He gently takes her hand, turning it palm up. He leans forward, pressing his lips to the center of her hand.

Sakura flushes at the intimate gesture.

"Do not disparage yourself that way, my lady. Please, I cannot bear it," Itachi murmurs, lips still pressed up against her hand. "You are above me in all ways: your compassion, your kindness, your bravery, your integrity. Do not disgrace your name; you've no idea of your absolute brilliance. You shine."

Sakura clears her throat awkwardly, swiping at her misty eyes. She curls her fingers beneath Itachi's chin, drawing his eyes back to her.

"Stand up, please," Sakura says.

Itachi quickly obliges, moving to his feet with the lithe grace of a warrior.

"Look, I'm not going to stop going out into town," Sakura says, "but," she continues, cutting off his response, "you can accompany me. We will need to get you into some different clothes." She trails off, eyeing his ancient warrior regalia. "Maybe something of Naruto's will fit?"


	70. buckysaku 6

different backstory than the others. sakura joins cap to find bucky.

* * *

Sakura sighs, shaking out her shoulders as she heads to the common room. They've been on the run now for weeks, a bunch of misfit vigilantes living in close quarters. Ever since meeting Steve Rogers and joining his crusade to save his best friend (a quest that hits Sakura so close to home), Sakura's life has been a whirlwind.

Sakura wouldn't change it for the world.

Well…there is one thing she would change.

Sakura falls onto the plush armchair that is covered in questionable stains, doing her best to keep from rolling her eyes.

Bucky and Sam are seated on opposite ends of the couch, doing their utmost to ignore each other. It is difficult to believe that they fight so well together in the battlefield, considering their actions when the adrenaline dies.

"Sakura!" Bucky says, smile painfully happy as he catches sight of her. Since hearing her story, he has latched onto her. She has no ties to this world, but she has chosen them… _him_. That means something. "How are you?"

"Drained," she says sleepily.

"Who was the idiot this time?" Sam asks, concern evident in his expression.

"A few people this go round," Sakura replies. "Scott of course was reckless, as was Steve. Wanda had some troubles with her powers, some sort of power-induced migraine that I helped her with."

"You need to crash," Sam says. "Binge watch trash TV and a sugar high?"

"In my medical opinion? That's terrible," Sakura says. She smirks when Sam's face falls. "Let's do it."

"Hey Sam, can I borrow your phone?" Bucky asks, an expression of innocence on his face. No one buys it. "I need to call Stevie…" His eyes are dark and thunderous. "He's being an idiot in the field."

Sam glances up from his cell phone, face straight. "I don't have a phone."

Sakura groans.


	71. kakasaku 2

5\. "you died and left me a bunch of money and a pile of _really weird_ IOUs?! why did someone owe you a free body disposal. why did someone owe you two brides and a goat. why did someone owe you an island. WHY"

* * *

"When was the last time you cleaned this place out?" Kakashi asks, feeling slightly queasy as he looks around Sakura's apartment.

It looks like a hoarder's home.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "The last deep clean was a month ago. Things pile up; especially with clients giving me gifts all the time."

Kakashi hums, making his way over to Sakura's desk to clear all the scraps of paper and sticky notes from it.

"Hey," Sakura says, stopping him. "Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to."

Kakashi shrugs, trying his best to ignore the way his ears burn at the sincerity in her voice. "Anything to be of assistance."

"I'll be sure to let Naruto and Sasuke know that," she teases, brushing a kiss against the skin right above his mask.

"Kami don't," Kakashi mutters with a shudder. "Somehow I get the feeling that Sasuke would ask me to help him rebuild his clan."

"And Naruto?"

"I don't even want to think about it," Kakashi says. "Undoubtedly something illegal and somehow related to ramen."

Sakura laughs and returns to her own pile of clutter.

Kakashi smiles absentmindedly behind his mask, rifling through the papers on her desk. He stops, staring at the document in his hand.

"'IOU two brides and a goat'? 'Good for one sexual favor of any variety'? Sakura, what the hell is this?" Kakashi asks, absolutely horrified.

Sakura giggles nervously, pushing her hair behind her ears. Kakashi's eyes narrow; it is Sakura's tell when she is highly uncomfortable.

"So…um…you know how I was one of the lead medics during the war? Well…patients from other countries started giving me services of all sorts." She shrugs. "It…well, it's sort of caught on. I haven't cashed any of the favors in…actually, I haven't even had the time to _read_ most of them."

"Sakura, these are really strange," Kakashi says, wishing he still had his Sharingan to read them all quickly.

" _Patients_ are strange," Sakura replies, moving to stand by him and loop her arms about his waist.

"Oh look! This one is an IOU for a vacation in the Land of Hot Water," Kakashi exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He turns to her with an excited expression. "Come on Sakura! Let's take this guy up on the offer. Imagine, an all-expenses paid trip to Hot Water for three weeks. Please Sakura."

Sakura bites her lip. "Alright. I'll contact him."

Kakashi grins, bracketing Sakura's hips with his own. He leans down into her, pulling down his mask. "How about we start celebrating now?"

"What about cleaning?" Sakura asks, fingers digging into his hair.

"We'll hire someone; a professional," Kakashi says. "Now back to business."


	72. eriksaku

"Erik, I see you are at it again," Sakura says almost cordially, a frown flitting across her face.

"Sakura!" he greets, smile wide and open. "I go by Magneto now."

"I know."

Erik's smile falls for but a moment but in that moment Sakura can see the man he has become. She doesn't like it. She doesn't like _him_.

"Have you decided to embrace the fact that you are mutant?" he asks.

"For the last time, I am not a mutant, I'm a _ninja_. I use chakra. It isn't anything particularly special where I come from. It's ordinary," Sakura mutters, well-used to this conversation.

Erik steps forward and everything in Sakura registers him as a predator. He leans in, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before cupping her face. Sakura inhales the scent of his leather glove and glares. "You are anything but ordinary."

Sakura bats his hand away, keeping her gaze averted. "Charlie is on his way with his team."

Erik's eyes narrow and the skin around his eyes tighten. "His _new_ team," he says. "That ragtag bunch of misfits can do nothing to stop me."

"But I can," Sakura replies, fortifying her stance.

Erik hums. "You aren't wearing any magnetic; very smart, _mein Herz._ You forget one thing however."

"And what is that?" Sakura asks.

Erik presses his lips against hers gently, eyes open as he takes in the moment. "You do not want to fight," he breathes against her lips.

Sakura shakes her head, ignoring the painful throb of her heart as she makes a fist. "You're wrong."

And, with conflicting emotions, she strikes out at him, starting the ever-familiar dance.

It is all they have left.


	73. sasosaku 2

"What were you thinking, baba?" Sakura murmurs, glancing down at her set of keys apprehensively.

In her grandmother's will, Sakura was left only a set of ornate keys and a set of strange instructions. Sakura is more than slightly apprehensive, knowing how eccentric her grandmother was. In a town like Konoha, who knows what lies behind locked doors?

Sakura grabs the list, her phone, and the keys, heading into the forest that borders Konoha.

There is something eerie about the dark, tall trees that crowd around Sakura. But Sakura is a born and bred native of Konoha and the forest is as much a part of her as the ocean that edges the other side of Konoha.

Sakura cinches the belt of her coat, hurrying onward into the heart of the forest. Here there is no natural light, too obscured by the branches of trees up above. Sakura turns on the flashlight of her phone, free hand pressing against the towering red maple listed on her sheet of instructions.

Her fingers catch on a manmade groove and she grins triumphantly.

Sakura pulls the keys from her waistband, switching through them. Finally, she finds the one she is supposed to have and she presses it forward, turning it within the tree.

There is a resounding click and then the ground begins to shake.

Sakura stumbles back, falling backwards as she watches the tree seemingly split in half.

A door.

An actual bona fide _door_.

Caution and curiosity warring within her, Sakura stands and moves forward. She steps through the curling vined gates into the yawning darkness, only to find herself somewhere else entirely.

Sakura, well-versed in the strangeness of Konoha, barely even flinches at the change, instead choosing to explore.

She is in a large clearing and beasts and beings roam about freely. When she squints, she can make out the golden-green signs of magic creating a boundary that is inescapable. Sakura is less interested in that, however, as she takes in _who_ exactly inhabits the place.

It is a veritable menagerie, full of animals both extinct and mythical. Sakura catches a dodo frolicking with a gryphon and unicorns walking by Tasmanian tigers.

Sakura feels a bit faint.

"What the hell were you doing here, babushka?" Sakura asks, stumbling backward.

"Oh, hello," a silky voice greets.

Sakura turns, taking in the speaker. He is of a height with her, with crimson hair and brown eyes. His skin is pale and unblemished but what Sakura is most intrigued and wary of (aside from his knowing smirk) is the long scorpion tail waving behind his head.

"Ah yes," he says, catching her stare. "I am Sasori Akasuna; a manticore." He bows with a flourish. "At your service."

"I'm…Sakura," she replies.

"I know," he says, eyes glinting. "Your…you called her 'babushka?' She spoke highly of you."

"What…what is this place?"

"Purgatory," Sasori replies, gaze distant. "Or, as your babushka called it, 'sanctuary.'" His distaste is apparent. "She trapped us here and stripped us of our powers, claiming that she was 'saving us.' Certainly, for the non-sentient among us this is paradise but for the others," His tail flicks angrily, "this is hell."

"How could she do this?" Sakura demands, pacing back and forth. "What was she thinking? Did you tell her your feelings?"

Sasori scoffs. "She cared not. I'm sure you've realized that she is the most stubborn woman to ever live."

Sakura's gaze falls. " _Was_ the most stubborn."

"She's gone?" Sasori asks and there is such hope in his voice that it hurts Sakura's heart. "But the boundaries should have vanished. Why are they still—?" He stops. " _You_." The hope in his eyes withers and dies. He bows his head in defeat. "She's given this place to you and you are our new master."

"That seems to be the case," Sakura says.

"And what do you plan to do?" Sasori asks dully.

"Set you all free."

Sakura finds herself with her arms full of the manticore as he wraps himself around her, burying his face in her shoulder. His tail twines around her waist, settling there.

"Thank you," he says, breath hitching on a sob. " _Thank you_."


	74. buckysaku 7

"Are you sure about this, Sakura? You can always back out," Steve says, glancing down at the diminutive woman.

Sakura scoffs. "You and Bucky need to work on your tag team abilities now that you both have abilities endowed in you by the super soldier serum. As I have qualities that basically give me super strength as well, I am the best candidate to fight you."

"Are you sure you can handle it Bucky?" Steve asks.

Bucky scoffs, punching him in the shoulder. "Shut it, punk. Sakura and I have sparred before. What makes this time any different?"

Steve clears his throat, choosing not to remind Bucky of how overprotective he tends to be of the shinobi on their team. Bucky has received more than his fair share of scrapes trying to defend Sakura in combat.

Sakura rolls her eyes and cracks her knuckles. "Some time this century, sofu-sama!"

Bucky narrows his eyes playfully, flexing menacingly. "She just called us grandpas, Stevie."

"We'll have to show you exactly what grandpas are capable of," Steve says.

* * *

Sakura pants, flipping away from the duo. She hates to admit it, but they are keeping her on her toes. This is the best workout she's had since arriving in this land. Sakura wonders if Kakashi and Tsunade-shishou would be impressed by her comrades-in-arms or upset that they were coming so close to beating her.

Sakura decides to bring out the big guns.

She releases her seal, feeling chakra crackle along her skin as the lines bleed down her body. She is energized, revitalized, and…completely disappointed when her friends immediately stop trying to fight her.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks, stepping forward. "What are these…things?"

Bucky is stock still, just…staring.

"Oh, these are marks of the releasing of my seal." Sakura taps her forehead. "This seal is a way for me to store extra chakra. I add more into it every day. I haven't released it since…well, since the War." She looks a little embarrassed. "This spar was a little more strenuous than expected so I decided to test it out."

Steve nods, glancing askance at Bucky. His pupils are blown, his jaw slightly agape, and stance wide and open. Steve flushes ever so slightly, clearing his throat and heading from the gym.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks.

"Just, ah, going to give you a bit of privacy," Steve says, pulling at his collar and pushing through the door.

"Oh," Sakura says, startled. " _Oh_ ," she says again as Bucky surges forward, grabbing her hips.

A jolt of pure energy travels up Bucky's arms and down his spine. Bucky groans, eyes nearly rolling at the sensation.

"So you like my released seal?" Sakura asks, more than slightly aroused at this point.

She has all this overflowing energy and Bucky presents a promising prospect.

Bucky leans down, trailing tongue and teeth over one of the dark lines. The sensations travel through his mouth and both groan at the electricity that dances between them. Bucky pulls back ever slightly, breath still hot against her skin.

A smirk curls up his lips as he says, "I could get used to it."


	75. logansaku

Sakura barely scents cedar and cigar smoke in the air before she is flat on the ground. She twists onto her back, glancing up as claws slice through the air.

A man stands above her, short and broad of shoulder. Three long claws emerge from his knuckles, shining in the bright sunlight. He wears an odd suit but Sakura is more focused on his angry expression

"The hell?" she asks, putting her weight on her hands and kicking him away.

The man lets out a slight exhale as he is thrown bodily through a long row of trees.

Sakura stands to her feet, momentarily worried for the constitution of the stranger. She hadn't meant to throw him so far.

Her worries are unfounded as he jumps to his feet, rolling his neck with a wide smirk.

"Takes more than that to keep me down, princess," he mutters, voice a growl.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura demands, chakra leaking off her body. She has been taking a break from the crime-fighting life, laying low and reminiscing. But this jackass had to ruin _everything_.

The man taps his nose. "Why did I smell the blue bint on you? You practically _reek_ of her."

"You mean Mystique?" Sakura asks. "I was _fighting_ her, you asshole! She followed me out here, asking impertinent questions that I didn't care for."

His eyes glint, still suspicious. "You seem pretty close."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't call it that. She likes to pester me until I retaliate."

"Sounds like her," he murmurs.

"Now who the hell are you?" Sakura demands.

She is surprised to see a flush creep up his cheeks as his expression turns sheepish. "I'm Logan. I'm one of the X-Men."

Sakura is unimpressed, crossing her arms. "What you are is an asshole," she replies. "And if that's all, I'm going to take off."

"Hey wait!" he calls.

Sakura turns, question clear in her face.

"What's your name?"

Sakura smirks. "None of your business, _princess._ "


	76. t'challasaku 2

"You fight well," Shuri comments, ducking beneath Sakura's fist.

"I learned from the best," Sakura replies, turning over herself midair to avoid a sharp blow to her stomach.

This is the third, possibly fourth such fight Sakura has been in today. She certainly doesn't mind, in fact, she is honored. The Dora Milaje are the best of the best and they consider her an equal in skill set. Sakura knows that some of Tsunade's techniques are inspired by the Dora Milaje. She will learn much from her time here.

"Shuri!" a voice barks.

Sakura and Shuri break from their fight, Shuri sighing and shaking her head. They turn to the speaker and Sakura falls into a slight bow even though Shuri only cocks her hip. T'Challa stands before them, looking both upset and amused.

"There is no need to bow, Sakura," T'Challa says with a roll of his eyes. They have had this argument before. "You are our honored guest and the savior of the king."

Sakura smiles slightly, straightening. "Be that as it may, Tsunade-shishou would have my hide if I were anything less than polite."

T'Challa smiles in return and there is silence for a few minutes.

Shuri clears her throat.

T'Challa starts, looking back to his sister. "Shuri, you and the Dora Milaje are not to pester our honored guest during her stay here. Sakura is very busy as it is, conversing with father and working on using vibranium for medicinal purposes. She needs not be tired out by your sparring."

"I actually requested the spars," Sakura replies bashfully. "My skills were getting dull and Shuri generously offered her help." She bites back a rueful smile. "Your guards decided to join in."

"As long as it isn't wearing on you," T'Challa says.

"It isn't," she replies.

"Perhaps you and I can spar in the future," T'Challa says quietly. "I'd like to see the techniques of Konoha in action."

"Of course," Sakura replies.

"Great," he says, smile wide. He shakes his head. "My father requested to speak with you in his parlor."

"Of course," Sakura says, bowing to both him and Shuri and ducking out of the room.

Shuri snorts, looking at her lovelorn brother. "If you aren't careful," she says, "I'll steal her away."

T'Challa looks at his younger sister, a challenging glint in his eyes. "You can try."


	77. kakasaku 3

Hey! You stole my wallet well technically it's a wallet that I stole, but I still want it back! [kakasaku]

"Oi! You stole my wallet!" Kakashi exclaims, staring down the petite stranger before him.

She eyes him lazily in return, acting as if she _isn't_ backed into a corner in a shady alley. "Really? Why does the license read for an 'Ivan Jenkins' who is…87 years of age?" She smirks, gaze roving over him. "Though I suppose that explains the silver hair."

"Hey!" he returns, feeling a flush heat his cheeks. Thankfully his mask covers it. Kakashi can barely believe the way she is flustering him. "So…maybe it isn't my wallet but it's the wallet _I_ stole and I want it back!"

She shrugs. "Why should I give it back to such an amateur? What's with the mask? I'm sure that tips your targets off that you're suspicious."

"You'd be surprised how unobservant most people are," he says.

"That's true," Sakura says, eyes bright. "Most people are not like you or me." She steps closer. "Well, I suppose fair is fair and you caught me quickly."

Sakura darts her fingers up his shoulder and beneath his collar. Kakashi flushes further but starts when he finds a new weight against his chest.

The wallet.

"As a…gesture of goodwill," Sakura says, smiling. "I suppose I will see you around."

Kakashi watches as she saunters away, completely dumbstruck and off-balanced. Finally, he shakes himself and pulls the wallet from his shirt pocket. He flips through it, biting back a curse.

 _Empty_.


	78. shisaku 3

You are absolutely gorgeous. No, no, sorry ignore me keep putting the money in the bag you're doing great. [shisaku]

"You are absolutely gorgeous," a voice mutters.

Sakura glances around the barrel of the gun pointed at her to level the masked robber with an incredulous look.

"No, no," he stutters, waving his gun from side to side, "sorry, just ignore me. Keep putting money in the bag, you're doing great."

"Thanks," Sakura says drily, cursing the way her voice wavers.

It is hard to keep her composure while facing down a gun.

The masked man glances to his companions, swallows, and leans forward. He whispers, "The gun isn't loaded." He hefts it to the side. "In fact, it's just a spray-painted airsoft gun."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asks furiously, still placing money in the bag.

"Yeah," he says with a shrug. "My friends' guns are real though. Well…some of them are. You don't want to find out which ones."

Sakura nods, averting her gaze. The man does not seem to notice as he writes something on a slip of paper.

"You ready to go?" calls one of the man's companions.

"Yep!" he replies happily, taking the bag from Sakura and pressing something into her hand in return. "Take care Miss Sakura, you don't want to run into any more criminals."

He winks—he fucking _winks_ —at her before sailing out the door, police sirens filling the air.

Sakura shakes herself slightly, glancing down at the paper in her hand.

It reads: _Uchiha Shisui XXX-XXX-XXXX Give me a call; maybe we can play airsoft._

Sakura snorts, thrusting the scrap into her pocket.

She needs to answer police questions.


	79. obisaku

Sakura glances around the joint, gaze cool as she takes in her partners. For a first major raid, everything is running smoothly. Her eyes return to the man who runs the show, nudging him with her gun.

"Place the books in the bag."

"You're adorable," he replies, leaning on his hands as he gazes up at her with a dopey smile. "So professional."

Sakura frowns, tapping him with the gun.

She has heard about him; hell, she's read the profile.

Uchiha Obito.

Her boss's biggest rival.

Everyone in the industry knows him as a bit of a loon, but he is still greatly feared. Sakura, knowing the Uchiha as she does, does not underestimate his cheerful veneer.

"You're precious," he says but he dutifully places his black book of clients in her bag so Sakura leaves him be. "You all planned this perfectly didn't you?"

Sakura just stares at him, hoping her distaste is clear.

"Well, I certainly know when I'm beat," he says, leaning languidly over the table into Sakura's space. He presses a sticky note to her cheek and whispers in her ear, "Tell Kakashi-chan that, despite his beautiful underling, he will be facing retaliation." He pulls back, scars shifting as he smirks. "I'll see you soon, _Sakura-chan_."

Sakura strikes out, knocking Obito hard in the chest. He goes down easily and she shakes herself, turning to her teammates.

"Time to go," she says. "We have what we came for."

She yanks the note from her face, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the numbers scrawled there. She crumples it up, tossing it behind her.

Still, she knows this isn't the last time she'll hear from Obito, not by a long shot.

She'll be ready.


	80. kisasaku 4

"Did you just give me your number in the middle of me _robbing_ you?" Kisame asks, eyes wide.

Sakura shrugs. "You're not robbing me; you're robbing the company."

"Is there a _difference_?" Kisame demands, a flush high on his cheeks.

"I never really liked working here anyway; the policies are terrible" Sakura says nonchalantly. "Besides, you're pretty cute."

"C-cute?" he asks. "Y-you think _I'm_ cute?"

"Yup," Sakura replies, a lazy smile curling her lips as she places more money in the bag.

"Oh," he says, fidgeting slightly.

"Well, just let me know," Sakura says. "I'll be out a job tomorrow because of 'trauma' and such." She grins. "I'll be very bored."

Kisame nods dazedly, nearly running out the door. A giddy smile lights his face as he glances down at the business card she passed him.

 _Sakura Haruno._

He has a feeling that this date is going to be…exhilarating.


	81. stevesaku

"Yo, Steve, Stevie, my friend, you might want to add a box of cereal or something," Sakura says, looking at their cart with amusement.

"Why? Did Clint ask for more of the sugary crap?" Steve asks, pushing the cart toward the grocery section.

" _No_ ," Sakura drawls, "but only buying a knife set and trash bags makes you look guilty as fuck."

Steve glances down at the cart, incredulity written on his face as he flushes. "I didn't even think about it."

"Yeah well, shopping for Bucky alone isn't always the best idea. Assassin habits die hard." Sakura's gaze goes briefly distant before she refocuses with a smile. "Trust me, these aren't the strangest items I've bought in the past."

Steve looks conflicted for the briefest of moments before he wraps an arm around her waist, leaning down to say in her ear, "But we aren't buying this for assassinations! Bucky wants to hunt."

Sakura snorts, ignoring the giddiness that bubbles up in her at his closeness. " _I_ know that and _you_ know that, but the poor cashier does not. Trust me, I will hunt with him too but we need to look less suspicious."

Steve sighs, arm falling from around her waist. He tries not to miss her warmth. He fails miserably. Steve knows Bucky would shake his head and laugh at how clumsy he is in his affections.

"What else do I need to look less 'guilty as fuck?'" Steve asks.

Sakura lights up at his cursing, elbowing him slightly in the ribs. "Alright, let's see here…"

Steve watches her thoughtfully move about with a slight smile playing at his lips.

He loves this woman.


	82. tonysaku

"Are…are you crying?" Sakura asks, dropping her fists and stormy expression.

"I am NOT crying, okay? I'm allergic to jerks!" Tony replies, waving his hands in an attempt to distract her.

Still, she can see the saline streaming down his face.

"I…did I hit you too hard?" Sakura asks, crouching down beside the fallen man. "You told me to use full force."

"How was I to know that meant breaking my nose?" Tony demands, voice odd as he cups his nose gingerly.

"You've seen me split the earth in two before, I thought you knew what you were getting into," Sakura says drily. She swats his hands away from his face. "Besides, your nose isn't broken."

"It's not?" Tony asks.

"No," Sakura replies, placing cool fingertips to either side of it. Tony groans as she floods healing chakra through his sinuses, leaving him as good as new. "Still, there would have been a nasty bruise."

Tony scrunches his nose experimentally, grinning wildly when he feels no pain. "Fascinating," he murmurs. While he has certainly seen her skills in action before, he hasn't himself been healed. That shit feels _amazing_. He has to try it again. Then replicate it using his engineering skills. "Hey, pinkie, punch me again!"

"Are you insane?" Sakura asks.

"Depends on the therapist you ask," he replies. "Seriously, punch me."

"Hell no."

"C'mon, shorty, pinkie, short-stack…" His eyes light up with an idea, " _forehead_."

Sakura pauses in walking away. " _What_ did you just call me?"

Tony stares up into her hard green eyes and giddily wonders if he made a very poor decision.

It's in the name of science of course.


	83. buckysaku 8

"Ah, Bucky, what brings you by today?" Sakura asked, eyes lidded in amusement as she looked up at the stiff man.

"Here," he said, thrusting a bouquet of daffodils, gardenias, and sunflowers. "For you," he muttered, ears burning before he stomped out of the building.

Bucky refused to make eye contact with Sam or Steve as he made his way back into the florist shop.

"Ask her out yet?" Sam asked, laughter clear in his voice.

Bucky flipped him the bird and headed to the back to sulk.

Meanwhile, Sakura glanced down at the flowers, setting them in the free vase in her shop. There were many vases, filled with flowers in varying stages of decomposition.

She smiled, chuckling slightly even as heat filled her cheeks. "I wonder when he'll realize that I know the meaning of flowers."


	84. madasaku 2

"Who are you?" Madara screams, bitter bile crawling in his throat. His friendship with Hashirama has just come to its end. Of course, _she_ would show up. She always does during tragic events. She saved his brothers only to disappear once more. "Why the fuck do you keep showing up? _Why_?" he asks, voice cracking.

Sakura shrugs, uncomfortable. "You need to go after him."

"Why?"

"You _need_ him," Sakura insists. "He's your best friend."

"Why can't you stay? You seem to be looking out for me," Madara says, desperate for answers.

"I can't," Sakura replies. "My time here is up."

Madara reaches out to grab her, only to embrace thin air.

"Damn it," he curses, striking out at a nearby tree.


	85. kisasakuzabu

Sakura groans, coming awake as she rolls over in bed. She stiffens, frowns, and finally relaxes as she realizes where she is.

Home.

She sits up as best she can, staring at her bedmates.

Kisame lays to one side of her, arms locked around her waist. His body is curled in her direction. His cheek is smooshed up against her thigh and he makes a grumbling sound as Sakura shifts.

Frankly, he is adorable.

Sakura turns her gaze to the man who is on the other side of her. Zabuza is mask less as he presses his face into Sakura's shoulder, sharp teeth firmly lodged there. It should hurt, honestly, but Sakura is a medic. His hands tighten around her sides and he snuffles.

Sakura laughs under her breath as she stares down at two of the scariest Swordsmen of the Mist cuddling up to her sides. She wonders what their enemies would think, seeing them vulnerable and cute in sleep.

Sakura shakes her head wryly, remembering the strings she pulled to get their bed made. It is an entirely new size but Sakura didn't mind the extra cost.

After all, it gave her a chance to stay with her lovers.

Sakura settles further down into the bed, eyes listing shut once more as she falls into the open embrace of sleep.

All is well.


	86. buckysaku 9

"So what exactly is this?" Sakura asks for maybe the fourth time.

Bucky turns to her, taking in her furrowed brow and bitten bottom lip. This is what he privately calls her "problem-solving" face. A slow smile curls his mouth.

"It's a roller coaster," he explains patiently. She always does the same for him. "Back in the 30s, this was the closest Stevie and I ever got to flying."

"So it propels you? Similar to a car?" Sakura asks.

Bucky laughs. "Something similar, I suppose. It's a bit more…exhilarating? Sort of like when Wanda drives but on purpose and without the danger and angry drivers."

Sakura pales ever so slightly but nods. "As long as it isn't like Vision's driving."

"No one could emulate that travesty," Bucky says with a shudder.

Sakura giggles and climbs into the roller coaster cart, taking a seat and gripping the bar in front of her tightly.

Bucky follows her and gently pries one hand free of the metal bar. He easily ignores the imprints left behind by her fingers in the steel. He threads his metal fingers between hers.

She glances over, smile lopsided with discomfort.

Bucky knows how uncomfortable Sakura gets around new forms of transportation. She is here solely for him, reveling in his memories of the past.

He squeezes her hand slightly, leaning over her.

Sakura watches him quizzically.

Bucky presses his lips to hers, trying to convey his happiness in his kiss. "I love you and I like you," he says quietly.

Sakura returns the kiss, adjusting their entwined hands. Her smile is wide and genuine. "I'm ready to fly the civilian way."


	87. buckysaku 10

Bucky fidgets uncomfortably, looking around at the crush of people who mill throughout the studio.

Steve pats his shoulder in support, jaw set grimly.

Both of them hate this part of the job.

Public relations.

Steve remembers the days of long tours, musical numbers, and show girls.

Now there are talk shows, selfies, and conventions. People still go wild over musical renditions.

(Natasha runs their joint Avenger Snapchat account.)

These events are supposed to make them more approachable, more human, in the eye of the pblic.

Which is why they are here, in one of the biggest studios in LA, waiting for a meeting with some of the cast of the top trending show at the moment: _Naruto_.

If the meeting goes well (and Natasha and Steve will ensure that it does) there will be a publicity stunt at a convention in a few weeks' time.

"They're in more demand here than _we_ are," Wanda says in a hushed, awed voice.

She bounces a bit, eyes glittering with excitement. Wanda is a die-hard fan of the show. (Though he will never admit it, Clint is as well and he was rather upset to have to stay on base.)

"Seems like torture," Bucky says, eyeing the makeup artists warily.

"Hi there!" a new voice says cheerfully.

The motley crew turns, taking in a petite woman with pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno," Wanda whispers, stars in her eyes.

"Please, just Sakura," the woman replies. "What are you folks doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the conference room?"

"We only just arrived," Steve replies.

"And no one has taken you to the back yet," Sakura says, smile falling into a frown.

"It's alright, Ms. Haruno," Steve says, eager to soothe.

Sakura hums but looks unsatisfied. "I only just got back from another shoot so we can all head to the back together. Team Seven…er, that is, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi should be back there right now."

Steve nods, though it is apparent that he has no idea who these people are. While they watched a few episodes to get an idea of the story, Steve is terrible at remembering characters.

"What are you filming?" Wanda asks. "I mean, if I am allowed to ask."

"It's fine," Sakura replies, gesturing for them to follow her around a few props. "It hasn't been announced to the public yet but I'll be starring in a show about a group of vigilantes who use their skills to bring down corrupt organizations." A slow, proud smile curls her lips. "I'm the hitter."

A snort escapes Bucky and he finds himself pinned by sparking green eyes.

"Something funny?" Sakura asks, voice level.

"N-no," he stutters out. "I'm just…surprised."

Sakura suddenly smirks. "I guess you haven't watched the show then?"

"I've seen a few episodes," he replies defensively.

"I do all of my own stunts," Sakura says, eyes laughing at him. "I'm the only regular cast member without a stunt double."

"She's a world renowned martial artist," Wanda chimes in, admiration clear. "She competed internationally prior to starting an acting career."

"Acting wasn't planned," Sakura tells them. "I was actually brought in as a consultant in the early stages of the show to demonstrate martial arts on a child's frame. They liked my face and voice enough to bring me on in an acting capacity." She shrugs. "It's been fun."

"Do you miss it?" Bucky asks abruptly. He can hear the wistfulness in her voice. "The fighting?"

"Every day," she replies without missing a beat.

Bucky swallows, palm sweaty. "Maybe you could…maybe _we_ could spar sometime?"

Sakura looks him up and down, oblivious to the incredulous looks directed his way by his team.

Bucky _never_ invited people to do things; especially strangers.

"I've seen your work on the news; not bad." She grins. "Still not good enough."

"We'll see about that, darling," he replies, smile broad and easy. His Brooklyn accent is thick and heavy as words roll off his tongue. "I know how to show a dame a good time."

Sakura responds with loud, uninhibited laughter. "I don't know how you plan to do so out on the mat but I'll hold you to it." Her laughter quiets as she catches sight of the other actors. "There you all are! It's time to start the meeting, chop, chop."

As the two disparate groups pile into a conference room, Bucky catches Sakura's wink in his direction.

For the first time ever, he looks forward to a PR stunt.


	88. stevesakutony

Sakura exhales nosily through gritted teeth, glancing around the apartment. When she first moved in, she expected some issues. Three headstrong, stubborn people were bound to conflict at times.

She didn't expect _this_.

The apartment is in a constant state of chaos. Empty bottles, takeout boxes, and expensive clothes litter every inch of space.

Now, Sakura knows what Tony's work room looks like. She knows he has clutter down to an art form. What threw her for a loop was her other partner.

Steve.

Steve leaves stuff everywhere and he hoards. Sakura thinks it may have something to do with growing up in difficult times but it made apartment living very difficult. He goes out often and buys trinkets around New York and the world whenever they are on missions only to place them forgetfully upon returning home.

Sakura understands a bit. Whenever they return from missions, all three of them are exhausted. They all drop their gear and collapse in bed.

But Sakura always cleans up after herself.

"We come bearing offerings!" Tony sings, stepping into the apartment.

"Chinese to be precise," Steve says, laden down with food. Between himself and Sakura, they could out-eat a troop. "We got pork dumplings, your favorite."

"Shit," Tony mutters. "She's wearing the face."

"What's wrong?" Steve asks, expression alert, concerned and focused.

Sakura feels herself melt a bit but she holds firm. "I was nearly strangled by your shirt when I woke up from my nap earlier. The dirty dishes are now piled on the floor instead of the overflowing sink. I found two, _two_ , dead cockroaches. Even they cannot survive this apartment."

"Sakura," Tony whines, glancing mournfully to the food.

"You two are slobs," Sakura says, "and I can't keep cleaning up for you."

Tony smiles, boyishly charming. "But you love us."

"Yes," she says, "but that doesn't mean—"

Steve drops the myriad of takeout boxes on the table and surges forward, bending over her and nipping at her neck.

Sakura goes limp, thoughts scattering.

Tony, always a quick learner, picks up on the ploy and brackets Sakura in on the other side, sweeping his tongue across her fluttering pulse.

Sakura's eyes cross as they systematically attack her weakest point.

Her neck.

They have different techniques too.

Steve sucks and licks and nips at different spots along her neck. His movements are erratic, unpredictable, which only adds to the excitement.

Tony…well, Tony is a biter.

A hot shiver traverses Sakura's spine and she lifts them both, carrying them bodily to the bedroom.

"I'm not letting this go," Sakura manages to warn between moans.

"Tony'll build you a robot," Steve says, eyes heated and intent.

"I'll build you a hundred if you don't stop," Tony groans as her fingers pluck across his zipper.

Sakura grins triumphantly, argument won.

She forgets her victory as Steve bucks up against her.

Really, it's a win all around.


	89. csaku fic i'll never write

The Black Death

* * *

Some sort of plague befalls the shinobi nations, bringing them together much sooner than what actually happened in the manga. Sakura is still apprenticing to Tsunade-shishou when people begin dropping like flies. Tsunade, as the leader of the medical field, summons all the medic nin she can find. C is among them.

At first, tensions are high as prejudice and arrogance reign among the shinobi. Sakura keeps her temper cool through the storm though she certainly finds C a thorn in her side. The older man has a way of getting under her skin.

The greatest minds from all the nations come together to try to find the cure.

Unfortunately, it seems to be some sort of biological warfare.

As time goes on and people continue dying, C and Sakura grow closer together. While they still butt heads, they are friendly. The months go by with progress made in the medicine and in their relationship.

It is only after they find the cure and return home that C realizes that how much he loves Sakura.

He pesters A until finally C is sent on a diplomatic mission to Konoha to study the medicine there.

Sakura waits for him at the gate.


	90. hamusaku fic i'll never write

The Soul's Consort

* * *

So after his death Hamura's soul drifts in the abyss. He doesn't really notice the passage of time until he finds himself occupying the head of a young girl along with another entity called "Inner." He watches through her eyes his legacy; the dōjutsu he bestowed upon them.

He isn't very pleased.

Hamura does, however, like the girl.

She _works_ for her goals, unaided by a clan name or special skill. He and the other entity encourage her, push her to fight against the bullies. With his help, Sakura becomes a staunch defender of those who were once like her: weak and defenseless. She reminds him a bit of his brother.

She gains many supporters that way; the Kyuubi boy, the soldier of Root, the Akimichi heir, even the Hyūga heiress. She gathers the rabble and makes them something more: a family.

As she grows, Hamura begins to realize his feelings for her, the admiration then infatuation that is now love.

Still, he knows it isn't meant to be.

So he resigns himself to being her confidante and the little voice in her head. He watches as she becomes Hokage and never takes a lover or a spouse.

And he waits.

At the ripe age of 153, Sakura lies on her deathbed, old but not frail. The voices in her head have faded away and she is the last of her generation. She is venerated and beloved by the people, but she is ready.

So she shuts her eyes and opens them again when she hears that wonderful, unfailing voice. Her best friend has returned.

Sakura stands and joins Hamura, finally at peace.


	91. obisakushi fic i'll never write

Rinse and Repeat

* * *

Basically this is a sequel to _another_ fic I've never written, my labyrinth!au.

So after Sakura defeats the Labyrinth, defeats Obito and saves Sasuke, she goes home. She finds herself restless however, missing the adventure and adrenaline rush of the terrifying world of the Labyrinth. For better or for worse, she doesn't have too long to wait before she is drawn back into the dangers of the Fae by, who other, the Uchiha.

Sasuke is affected by the ordeal and finds himself less human. He becomes more and more Fae-like as time goes on. Sakura is worried for him, but in the end she has bigger problems.

There is a new contender for the role of Labyrinth ruler following Sakura's upheaval. Sasuke ends up accidentally opening a portal to the Labyrinth and he and Sakura tumble through. They awaken in a very different Labyrinth.

War is on the horizon between the Goblin King Obito and the upstart Shisui. Both fight for Sakura's support, knowing that she can turn the tide. All the while, Sasuke becomes more and more inhuman.


	92. zetsusaku fic i'll never write

Terrarium

* * *

Sakura gets trapped in the time stream and basically ends up being bounced from place to place. Everywhere she goes is tied to the history of Konoha and she begins to piece it all together. Unfortunately, her exploration of time isn't anywhere near linear. The only thing that ever remains the same is…well…

Zetsu.

He's always there, some way or another.

As Sakura finds out the truth, how Zetsu is responsible for so many deaths, she decides to change it.

She befriends him.

It takes some doing and some failed attempts (Indra and Ashura) before she manages to overcome his tie to Kaguya. There is still the pesky side-effect of her jumping through time and ending up in so many branching, shattering time streams.

The only thing that keeps her sane is Zetsu.

He begins to work to stop the time travel, knowing the toll it wreaks upon her. He's come to care for her.

She's his first friend.

His _only_ friend.

It isn't meant to be.

Suddenly, she just…stops appearing.

She's gone.

And Zetsu…

Zetsu is alone.


	93. hands like houses 7 80s au

Sakura groaned quietly under her breath, waving a jaunty goodbye to the other counselors. She couldn't believe her campers! They hadn't shown up for any of their activities today! After a day of teaching adolescents to kayak and also securing her place as undisputed champion of flag football, Sakura was exhausted in that sore, exhilarating kind of way. She didn't want to have to reprimand her charges but really, their obsession was getting ridiculous.

She looked up at the shabby cabin decked out in hand painted tapestries created by Sakura and all of her campers. She always kept their gifts.

"Boys," Sakura thundered, walking into the room.

Her three most contrary campers sat on the floor, looking up at her guiltily.

Sakura couldn't help but falter a little at their bright eyes and mischievous smiles. She loved them. Still….

"What have you been doing in here all day?" Sakura demanded, looking at their strewn papers, figures, and dice. "You didn't even have your Dungeon Master here!"

Danzō was the only one who would meet her eyes. "We just…we got carried away."

Sakura snorted at Danzō's easy way of understating the matter at hand. "You boys are all too obsessed. I never should have introduced you to the game."

"No!" Kagami said, throwing himself at her leg. "You can't!"

Torifu and Danzō quickly followed suit. Sakura swayed beneath their combined weight, laughing.

"I can do as I please," Sakura said, teasing clear in her tone.

"Don't!" Torifu begged. "We came up with some ideas for the next campaign!"

Danzō nodded, grabbing a sheaf of papers rife with drawings of their characters.

Sakura softened completely as she looked over their bright pictures of Dwarves and Dragonborns and Halflings. They may be completed fanatical but they were passionate.

"I won't put the board up on one condition," Sakura said.

"Anything!" they chorused.

"Keep up with all your other activities," Sakura said. "You guys do not play without me. You're here for the summer; you need to get to know the other campers and not stay cooped up in here!"

"But we don't want to meet anyone else," Kagami whined. "We just want to hang out with you!"

"You're the best counselor here," Torifu added.

Sakura snorted, ruffling their hair. "I'm not sure how accurate that is but I'll take it."

"Yo, Sakura!" Tobirama called, poking his head in through the doorway. He observed the chaos of the room and his smile widened. The henna tattoos that Sakura did for him at the beginning of the summer were still a bright, brilliant red. "You guys coming out for s'mores?"

Sakura nodded, breaking free of her charges' hold to rummage through a drawer. "Hold up a sec, Tobi," she said, ignorant of her campers' dark gazes as they looked at ' _Tobi_.' Danzō shifted to stand a bit in front of Sakura. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly, tossing him a cassette tape. "You asked for my newest mix at archery yesterday."

Tobirama's smile was soft and sweet and flashing a danger sign to the young campers as he regarded Sakura. "Thanks," he said, backing out of the doorway. "See you at the campfire!"

Sakura turned back to her campers who straightened up. "C'mon squirts," she said. "Time to embrace the wild!"


	94. hands like houses 8 izusaku

Izuna awoke ensconced in a warm embrace.

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes," an amused voice said from somewhere overhead.

Izuna looked up into the bright face of the aloof and mysterious Haruno Sakura. Her eyes were crinkled up at the sides as she stared down at him in clear delight. In her eyes was also a veiled look of concern, though she hid it well.

It was the most emotion he'd seen from her yet.

"H-H-Haruno-sama!" he exclaimed weakly, trying to sit up only to feel blinding pain at his temples.

"Hey, it's alright," Sakura soothed, gently guiding them both into a seated position. She placed his head in her lap. "I'm afraid this might not just be swooning, Uchiha-san."

Izuna bit his lip, simultaneously glad and overwhelmed by their closeness. Since her arrival, Sakura stood as a separate figure, involved but distant in building Konoha. She created a legend of herself. Now though…well, now he could feel how human she was.

Somehow, he had the feeling that Madara was laughing at him somewhere.

Sakura's hands pressed up against his temples and Izuna found all thoughts and anxieties fleeing.

This was wonderful.


	95. itasakumada

"Sakura-hime, please listen to me," Itachi entreats softly, following Sakura as she paces circles.

"Not listening, not listening, not listening," Sakura mutters over and over, eyes squeezed shut. "This is not possible."

"Sakura-hime, it _is_!" Itachi says, slight frustration showing in his grey eyes. Sakura stops walking, turning at the show of emotion. "I understand this is abrupt; but you need to listen to me."

Sakura sags. "I didn't even know I _had_ a great-aunt." She hates the way her voice cracks, showing her weakness.

His eyes are soft and kind. "Sakura-hime, I apologize but her will is very specific. _You_ are sole heir to the throne."

Sakura's eyes burn. "Isn't there…isn't there some type of democracy in place? I thought monarchs were a thing of the past."

"Not in Konoha," Itachi says with a wry smile. "The people cling to their traditions."

"And they'll accept me?" Sakura asks. She looks over her shabby, paint speckled jeans and neon crop top. "Doesn't seem likely."

"They'll love you," Itachi assures.

"Well, I suppose it's time to visit the country."

0

Sakura watches out the window of the private plane, eyes bright and keen as the plane touches down. She is dazzled by the wealth suddenly offered to her but she doesn't want this; she doesn't want this life. She just needs to explain it to the council, let them find another viable candidate. She has to do it in person.

After all, her mother raised her to be polite.

"Sakura-hime, there is something I need to tell you," Itachi says in low tones. "Your arrival…it's been known for years that your aunt would select you." His smile is soft. "You are known to the court. Your aunt…she traded letters with grandmother before her passing. She loved you."

Sakura blinks back tears. "And she never came forward? Never told me these things?"

"She was queen. She didn't want to burden you," Itachi soothes.

Sakura watches him, not buying his story. Her great aunt wouldn't have made her heir if that was the reason.

"Sakura-hime, the people…the nobility…they will woo you," Itachi says, face pained. "My family will be especially ardent in their pursuit."

"Why? Is your family important here?"

"You could say that," Itachi says with a bitter twist of his lips. "Be careful. I will do my best to shield you but I am one man."

Sakura nods, touched. She gently squeezes his hand, oblivious to his startled look. She appreciates his kindness but she won't be here long enough to experience the effects.

The plane stops and the door is thrown open, a tall gentleman striding in.

Sakura's eyes go wide.

"Madara!" she exclaims.

"It's been a while, Sakura-hime," he replies with a broad smile. "Welcome to Konoha."


	96. itasakushi

"Fight me, you attractive stranger," Shisui says, posturing in the street like the puffed up peacock he is.

Sakura eyes him flatly before turning eyes to his much more reasonable cousin. "Control him," she demands, arms crossed.

Itachi smiles ever so slightly, looking sympathetic. "I apologize Sakura-san; you will soon learn that no one controls Shisui."

The Iwa nin looks unimpressed. "The Bingo book says you are the finest ninja in Konoha out of your generation," she says, mint green eyes glinting. "Surely you can get… _creative_."

Itachi ignores the way his pulse increases ever so slightly at the comment. It must be from the apparent challenge in her words or the food he ate earlier.

"He can't catch me!" Shisui brags, striking another ridiculous pose, this time draped provocatively across the street lamp. His hips are canted outwards and Sakura blithely wonders if he is attempting some sort of awkward mating call. It's failing, _miserably_. "I'm Shunshin Shisui; fastest man alive."

Suddenly he is in front of her, looming.

Sakura restricts the urge to flinch away, wondering again why Ōnoki-sama sent her to this backwater country filled to the brim with fancy dōjutsu eyes. She isn't allowed to start an incident.

Instead, she Shunshins out from under him to the top of the pole. Sakura knows that she is showing her hand too early, but this Uchiha gets under her skin like nobody else.

Both Uchiha are gaping at her.

Sakura smirks, salutes, and Shunshins away.

Shisui is the first to shake off his daze, smile wide in a way that belies future destruction and mayhem. "I'm going to marry that girl," he sighs.

Itachi's eyes cut his way, Sharingan spinning.


	97. lokisaku 1

Sakura ducks beneath an energy beam, rolling her eyes. This is the third attack on Loki's part in as many weeks and they just seem to be getting more ridiculous.

Seriously, where did he find these sentient alien squids?

Sakura punches one, enjoying the satisfying smack as it goes flying and flailing away.

"Careful where you aim those," Falcon calls, dodging to the side.

"Just keeping you spry," Sakura replies with a laugh.

She shivers as someone steps up behind her.

"Loki," she greets, voice cold.

"Sakura," he nearly purrs.

Sakura turns slowly, smile disarming. The smile becomes a smirk as Loki blinks, off-kilter.

Then, she punches him.

There is something even more satisfying about watching Loki go sailing away from her in a perfect arc.

"Well done, Kuniochi!" Steve says, smile wide.

Sakura doesn't turn to him, disconcerted by Loki's grin as he returns to his feet. A brilliant bruise is blooming along his cheekbone but he doesn't seem to even notice it.

"I knew I was right about you," he says, disappearing suddenly.

Sakura starts as he reappears, looming above her. "Right about what?" she demands.

"You're the perfect candidate," he murmurs, his thumb rubbing along her bottom lip. "The perfect _queen_."

He bows over her, bringing their lips together.

Sakura screams, shoving him away as hard as she can.

"See you soon, sweet," Loki says, eyes hot and bright. As he disappears, Sakura hears him murmur, "I _knew_ these dates were working!"

Sakura scowls, doing her best to ignore the flush that rises to her face.

"Wait, these invasions are dates?" Tony asks, flying by her. "Slytherin has _no_ game!"


	98. lokisaku 2

"Felicitations, shield sister!" Thor exclaims, clapping Sakura on the shoulder.

She is the only one of the Avengers who can take such "friendly affection" without stumbling. Sakura looks up at him, eyes wary. He has never addressed her by that particular title. "I suppose you've heard then," she replies, braced for…well, anything.

"Indeed," Thor says with a nod. "It is unfortunate that I was called away for a time on my duties to the other Realms. The Man of Iron has filled me in."

"Great," Sakura says drily. "Not sure it's the most accurate description of the actual events."

Thor pauses for a moment, suddenly serious as he regards her. "Is it true that Loki courts you?"

Sakura remains silent for a moment, unsure how to respond. "So it seems," she says.

"You do not seem pleased," Thor says.

"Are you?" Sakura asks, glaring up at him. "Your brother has attempted several invasions and hostile takeovers of this planet. He is an enemy to the public. Do you _want_ him to be courting me?"

"My brother has been…very misguided," Thor says softly, ponderously. "He has been lied to about his birth and maligned by those he loved most. He...I do not agree with his actions in the least, but I know his reasons behind them and know I am at partial fault." His blue eyes burn into her. "Am I wrong to desire his redemption?"

Sakura swallows. "But…but…" She sighs. "Telepathic alien squid? How is that romantic?"

Thor laughs from deep within his belly. "Loki has not had the honor of Midgardian training. Thankfully, he is a quick learner."

Sakura shivers slightly as he throws an arm around her shoulder.

She gets the feeling the next few months are going to be… _exciting_ to say the least.


	99. lokisaku 3

"I declare that everything you are saying is stupid," Sakura grumbles, shucking her hands in her pockets.

Loki, looking immaculate in Midgardian fashion, chuckles lowly. "That is quite alright, dear heart," he says. "I'm just glad you're here."

Sakura scowls at him. "I'm only here because Thor suggested a new bar. They offer Avenger discounts. The fact that you tagged along sours the experience."

Loki's face twists at the mention of Thor's name but he does not miss a step as they continue walking. "So acerbic!" he exclaims, smiling wryly. "Your candor is…refreshing."

Sakura shakes her head, giving up on insults for the moment.

At least there aren't squids.

They enter the den of spirits, the scent burning at Loki's nose. Still, he's just glad that Sakura has agreed to meet with him. It has been a bit exhausting lately, strategizing for all these invasions.

They seat themselves at the bar, Sakura flashing her ID to the bored looking bartender. The bartender's eyes widen but to her credit she does nothing but pour them the drinks they've requested. When those are settled, Loki turns a mischievous smile on Sakura.

"So, here we are," he says.

Sakura inclines her head. She shifts a bit uncomfortably. "Here we are."

"So this is the traditional courting of Midgardians?" he asks. "You consume liquor and speak?"

"Sometimes food as well," Sakura replies.

"What about your homeland?" he asks.

Sakura feels a bit surprised. No one really asks her about her past or her country. A bittersweet smile lights her face. "Well, civilians do similar things as the Midgardians."

"And the shinobi?" he asks, cocking his head in a disarming and, quite frankly, adorable gesture.

"Depends on the shinobi," Sakura says, thinking back to the few smatterings of dates she had. "Sometimes it is dinner. Sometimes it is sparring. Sometimes…" She smiles genuinely, caught in her memories. "Sometimes it is hunting."

"Hunting?" Loki asks, perking up.

"Yeah," Sakura replies, shaking her head. "It's pretty fun."

"Have you…" He pauses, swallowing. He knows his previous attempts at dates were not well received or even recognized. "Have you ever hunted bilgesnipe?"

Her responding grin steals his breath.


	100. sasosaku 3

"I'm not interested in caring about people."

Sakura raises her eyebrow, turning from the small cluster of campers that clamber around her. "Chose the wrong line of work for the summer then," she says as one of the children clings to her leg.

"They offered me an art position," Sasori says with a lithe shrug.

"As a teacher," Sakura points out, waving at her cabin campers as they walk by to the lake.

Danzō, Torifu, and Kagami wave back enthusiastically, grins wide.

"Teachers don't have to like their students," Sasori replies, drawing her attention back to himself.

"Alright," Sakura says easily.

"You…you aren't going to try to convince me otherwise?" Sasori asks. "Tell me I need to care about these kids and about people?"

"Nah," Sakura replies. "Not my job. I only have to teach moral values to the campers. Counselors are _not_ my jurisdiction."

Sasori frowns at her unexpected reaction. He wanted to get a rise out of her. He follows as she meanders her way down to the lake, hanging daisy chains around campers' heads as they leap and bound around trying to do the same with her. Finally, she turns, scowling at him.

"What?" she hisses, eyes on the children.

"I…it's just…nothing," Sasori says, scowling.

Sakura watches him for a moment, unreadable as she takes in flushed cheeks and anger and, most importantly, _hurt_. She stifles a sigh, taking a daisy chain and looping it into his rust red hair.

"It's a start," she says with half a smile at his startled expression. "Let's head down to the lake. I hear there's going to be a cannonball contest."

Sasori follows a step behind her, ignoring the way a grin brightens his face.


	101. sasosaku 4

Sakura glances up from her desk, surprised to find a client standing in front of her.

"Hinata," she calls.

"S-s-sorry!" Hinata says, racing into the room. "H-he barged in."

"I'm an old friend," Sasori says with a disarmingly innocent smile.

Sakura snorts. "It's fine, Hinata. Please hold all other walk-ins. I think this is going to take a while."

"So this is your new gig?" Sasori asks, sauntering forward. " _Haruno and Sisters_? What is it you do? Assist others in finding their fairytale ending?"

"Hardly," Sakura replies, leaning back in her chair. "I fight for the rights of mythological beings. It usually doesn't tie up in a nice pretty little bow considering how slow moving the bureaucracy is."

"I need your help," Sasori says.

Sakura arches her brows. "That's a first. Well, first time you've ever asked."

"I've been spelled," Sasori begins.

He doesn't get a chance to finish as Sakura is on her feet suddenly, eyes so filled with concern it leaves him breathless. Or, it would, if he wasn't cursed.

"What happened?" Sakura demands. "Are you hurt?"

She grabs his hand and deflates in confusion. His hand is smooth grained wood and cool to the touch.

"A witch got upset," Sasori says baldly. "And she was pissed enough to curse me."

"Are you…are you even alive?"

Sasori shrugs, avoiding her eyes. "I believe I'm some modified type of golem. I'm still independent."

Sakura nods, clearing her throat and stepping back as she suddenly realizes she still holds his hand. "And you want to track this witch down and remove the curse?"

"Yes to tracking down the witch, no to removing the curse," Sasori says, bright eyes glittering.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks warily. She knows this tone all too well.

"I need her to teach me this spell," Sasori says. "It's wearing off."

Sakura swallows back an acerbic reply, crossing her arms instead. "Why come to me?"

"I need your help," Sasori says. "I know your reputation and, more importantly, I know you."

"What's in it for me?"

"What else?" he asks with a laugh. "Money of course. It's a little difficult to run a business when most of your cases are pro bono."

Sakura wavers, looking between him and her desk longingly. Finally, she grasps his hand, hating that there is no give to it. "Deal."


	102. team7saku gifted au

Sakura sighed to herself, rubbing at tired eyes. It'd been a long day of classes and she was ready to sleep.

Unfortunately, her friends wouldn't allow her to do so.

She smiled sleepily at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai as they thrashed about together on the ground. They were arguing about something, maybe the scores from the last battle royale? Naruto slighted Itachi unintentionally and it'd all snowballed from there.

"Guys," Sakura said. She waited, scowling when they didn't let up on their fighting. "Guys!" she shouted.

That caught their attention.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked, blue eyes eager to please.

"Since you guys kidnapped me," She rolled her eyes, remembering their fail-tastic attempt, "I don't have my toothbrush."

"You can use mine, best friend!" Sai said, elbowing Sasuke in the cheek. "It's the green one."

"Thanks Sai," Sakura said, heading into their bathroom.

She was a bit surprised to see that there was only one sink shared among the three of them. She picked up the toothbrush, grabbed someone's toothpaste at random, and started brushing her teeth.

She smiled around the toothbrush as the boys tumbled into the room, still squabbling. Naruto grabbed his orange toothbrush, the bristles sadly drooping as Sasuke took his pristine black toothbrush. Sakura liked that they were going through their nightly habits so easily, including her effortlessly.

Sai regaled them with a matter-of-fact story about his art class as they scrubbed at their teeth, gums, and tongue.

Sakura leaned in to spit as the boys did the same. Their heads knocked together rather painfully and Sakura groaned, toothpaste falling from her mouth.

"You are dumbasses," Sai said, glaring at Sasuke and Naruto. "Sakura was there first."

Sasuke and Naruto regarded Sakura with wide, pleading eyes, toothbrushes hanging loose in their mouths.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at their expressions, spitting her toothpaste out in the sink.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before joining in, relieved.

Sakura smiled at the three boys as they finished out their teeth brushing. It was nice to have a family again.


	103. stevesaku 2

Steve's blood thrums in his veins as he ducks the shot of some goon and falls into a roll. He doesn't account for the bomb that goes off beside him, sending him flying.

Steve hits the ground hard, ears ringing and world shaking around him.

He manages a breathless groan, eyes swimming as he tries to sit up.

"Lay your ass back down right now!" a voice demands.

Steve cannot contain the grin that crosses his face nor the warmth that cracks open like an egg within his chest. It spreads through him and Steve suddenly realizes that he is being healed.

"Hello to you too," Steve says deliriously, catching sight of pink hair.

He tries to grab it, fascinated by the short strands.

"None of that," Sakura chides, pressing more chakra into his system. "This is going to sting tomorrow," she says apologetically, knowing better than to fully heal him.

She has to save it for the others.

Sakura moves to stand, eyes wary as she watches the HYDRA agents around them. She will staunchly defend him against any threat.

"Sakura," Steve says, catching her hand as she pulls away.

Sakura pauses, smiling down at him.

"I love you and I like you," Steve says, heart still full of that warmness that cannot be explained by healing alone.

Sakura's smile widens and she leans over to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then she stands, businesslike and professional once more.

"Keep yourself in one piece, soldier boy."

And she is gone, diving back into the fray.

Steve stands as she goes, hand touching his forehead as he shakes his head and smiles ruefully.


	104. shisaku 4

Shisui ignores the way Itachi rolls his eyes as he sprints out of the office. He can't lose this time; the call only just came in.

Shisui runs across campus, trying not to think of the fit his trainer will throw if he finds out about this. He isn't supposed to run outside of competitions, but he doesn't care.

He has to win.

Shisui rounds the corner and smiles triumphantly as Leaf, one of the women's dormitories, comes into view.

The smile quickly becomes a frown as he takes in the scene.

Haruno Sakura kneels beside a freshman's car, easily rotating her tires. The freshman, a brunette with silver eyes, practically fawns over Sakura, blushing and laughing.

Sakura is the first to notice him.

"Hey, Uchiha," she greets with a wide smirk. "Unfortunately, your services aren't needed here."

"Damn it, Sakura!" he says, striding over. "You aren't even with security; how the hell do you keep getting to these places first?"

"I have my sources," Sakura replies with a shrug.

Shisui takes in her satisfied attitude and barely stifles the urge to scream. To compromise, he runs his fingers through his hair. "Why don't you join us?" he asks, watching as her deft hands fix the new tire on the rear of the vehicle. "We could use someone with your skills."

Sakura stands, clapping the freshman on the shoulder, ignorant of the way she swoons. She turns to Shisui, arms crossed. Shisui notices the grime that covers her hands.

"I already have a job," Sakura says. "This is a hobby."

Shisui sighs as Sakura moves away, watching her as she goes. He had his work cut out for him but he was going to win her over, hopefully in more ways than one.


	105. gaasakusaso

Sakura swallows dryly as she looks up at the gates of Suna, cupping a hand over her eyes as she waves up at a sentry.

As he leaps down to take her papers, Sakura contemplates the reason she is here. "Urgent summons" from the Kazekage. He wouldn't specify the reason but both Tsunade-shishou and Sakura trusted the man implicitly. So Sakura packed up her bags and here she is.

"Follow me, Haruno-sama," the sentry says, leading her in.

"Quite the warm welcome," Sakura murmurs, surprised to be let in so quickly, without the usual dramatics.

"Kazekage-sama asked to see you immediately," the harried sentry says.

Sakura furrows her brows; Gaara nearly never exerts his status as Kazekage to make special requests. Whatever this is, it's big.

The sentry bows to her when they reach Gaara's door.

Sakura knocks, almost losing her balance at how quickly the door is yanked open. She looks up into pale green eyes.

"You're here," Gaara says and Sakura could swear his eyes warm fractionally.

"You summoned," Sakura replies, stepping in.

"I apologize for that," Gaara says, following in her footsteps. "It was...it _is_ urgent."

Sakura nods and they stop in the middle of the room. He makes some aborted hand gesture, as if to embrace her. Sakura's professional expression softens into a smile and she steps close to him, gently threading her arms around his waist.

Her smile widens when his sand barrier doesn't react.

"I missed you too, Gaara," Sakura says before pulling away.

They'd grown close after the war, as Sakura made a tour of the villages to teach them new medical techniques. They were friends.

Gaara averts his gaze, expression pleased and flushed. "It started a couple of days ago. He just...he showed up at the gates. I wasn't sure what to do…"

Sakura watches him, dread pooling in her gut as he keeps muttering. "Gaara... _who_ exactly is here?"

Gaara looks up at her, miserable.

The door is thrown open.

Sakura turns, feeling sick.

"Hello, little girl," Sasori says in all his youthful glory. "Did you miss me?"


	106. kakasaku 4

"So is this a normal Thursday for you?" Kakashi asks, dancing out of the way of a blade. His back brushes hers and he shivers.

Sakura throws a stake with deadly accuracy at a vampire, smirking as it goes down. "Actually, pretty common for a Saturday night, not so much on Thursdays. Lucky you huh?"

Kakashi glances at her out of the corner of his eye, observing the ease with which she dispatches the monsters around them. He's certainly no slouch himself. "Lucky me," he mutters.

She pumps a fist in the air as the last monster falls before turning to Kakashi fully. She grins, high on adrenaline and victory. "Welcome to Konoha, newbie."


	107. stevesaku 3

Within headquarters, there is a popular game played by the upper echelons of the Avengers that few know about.

And no, it isn't 'stick the magnets on Bucky's arm,' though that is certainly a fun and dangerous game. (Natasha and Sakura are the reigning champions. Clint is disqualified because using arrows _is_ cheating.)

The favorite game among the Avengers is 'break Steve out of his zone.'

Everyone knows that Steve Rogers is the leader of the Avengers. What few know is the mundanity of the job outside of the battlefield. It consists of a lot of meetings and people pleasing, two things that Steve hates. As such, he tends to zone out during such meetings.

Tony was the one who started the game.

He caught the glazed look in Steve's eyes as they listened to a "concerned" senator pontificate for hours on the importance of his position and the need for the Avengers to hear him out.

So Tony, being the troublemaker he is, began saying things to Steve under his breath.

Steve didn't even blink.

Natasha caught on next.

Before long, everyone is in on the secret and tries their best to break Steve out of his daydreams during monotonous meetings. Thus far, no one has been successful.

At this point, there's a lot of cash on the line to be the one to break Steve's concentration.

Which leads us to today, when Sakura Haruno, codename Shinobi, decides to throw her hat into the ring.

The setup is the same as always, a meeting with some government official over some inanity combined with a pack of stir-crazy superheroes.

Wanda is the one who initiates the game today. "Steve," she whispers, grin bright on her face, "I'm marrying one of Thor's Asgardian friends; we want you present as a witness."

Steve doesn't shift, keeping a polite, glazed look on his face as he looks at the speaker.

"Stevie," Bucky murmurs, "Stevie, I found out I'm having a kid. I want you to be the godfather."

Steve doesn't move.

"Hey Steve," Sakura begins. She can feel the others looking at her. As Steve's girlfriend, she hasn't really participated in these games. Right now, she's bored and really wants to win the pot of money that rides on this game. "Steve, I love you."

Nothing happens.

Sakura is disappointed. She hasn't told him before and now she's ruined it, speaking up in front of-

"What was that?" Steve asks tersely, eyes focused on her. There is a flush high in his cheeks as he watches her, almost unbelieving.

"I said I love you," Sakura replies, refusing to feel nervous or pay attention to the exclamations of their teammates around them.

She's just won the game.

Yet, Sakura finds herself more entranced in Steve's wide, incredulous smile. Suddenly he is standing in front of her, pulling her into her arms. The government official is completely forgotten as Steve dips Sakura into a passionate kiss.

He pulls away, pressing a chaste, but no less affectionate kiss to Sakura's nose.

"Love you too," he whispers for her ears alone.

"How about we get out of here?" Sakura asks, a smirk breaking across her face. "Don't worry, it's my treat."

After all, she's just come into a whole lot of money.


	108. shisaku 5

could be seen as a prequel to "modern waste"

* * *

"The fuck? Who are you?"

Sakura glances up from the chair she lounges in, smirking widely at Shisui. She decides to let him stew for a second, spinning around in the chair.

His chair.

Finally, she stands and saunters into his personal space. She catches the way his eyes go wide as she says, "Really Uchiha, is that any way to treat your new partner?"

Shisui's screech is heard even outside of the precinct.

* * *

"Captain, I don't need a new partner; Itachi is my partner!" Shisui whines at his stone-faced boss.

"Itachi is undercover at the moment and will be for the next few months," Tsunade replies, brown eyes hard as flint. "Your performance has been flagging and, frankly, you need a partner." Shisui opens his mouth but Tsunade cuts him short. "Look, I'm not going to budge on this. Make it work."

Shisui shakes his head, stepping out of the office.

His partner is waiting for him.

"Didn't change her mind, huh?" she asks, looking a bit vindictive.

Shisui sighs. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Shisui Uchiha."

Surprisingly, she scowls. "I know who you are," she replies. "I'm a bit offended you don't recognize me. Really, how many people do you know with pink hair?"

Shisui's mouth falls open as flashes of skinned knees, mischievous eyes, and a quick wit hit him suddenly. "Sakura?" he asks. "Sakura, is it really you?"

Sakura folds her arms, unimpressed.

Shisui is struck by how much she's grown, how much she's changed. She's not the skinny kid who used to pull pranks anymore. She's...wow.

Shisui shakes himself, offering her his hand. "Nice to meet you partner...or re-meet you."

Sakura sighs but a smile teases her lips as she takes his hand in hers.


	109. lokisaku 4

Sakura waves aside the guards as she steps into the secured room. "Leave," she says quietly.

Not wanting to offend an Avenger, especially not _this_ one, the guards obey.

Sakura is left alone among the priceless artifacts.

There is only one that interests her and not for its power.

It reminds her of... _him_.

The Tesseract.

Sakura doesn't feel the pull that the others did, the allure to hold that power in her hands. Perhaps it is because she is not from any place in the Nine Realms.

So she leans against the glass that surrounds the Tesseract, forehead soaking in the cold. Sakura stares into the bright blue cube, reminded of his eyes during the big fight.

She sighs, tension draining as she reminisces his awkward overtures, his alien attempts at kindness, his obnoxious if endearing behavior.

"I hate you," she says. "I _hate_ you!"

She strikes the glass lightly, thumping her head against it. She sighs, anger draining away as quickly as it came.

"Actually, I just miss you," Sakura whispers.

She shakes her head, standing up. She leaves the room, refusing to glance behind her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Loki sits upon the throne of Asgard, waiting.

 _Listening_.


	110. sasosakushi

"They're at it again," Hanabi says, acerbic smirk belying her occupation as a college student.

Sakura barely bites back a groan. "We've been open for less than two minutes!" she hisses.

Hanabi shrugs in that way that shows that she is not responsible for this mess.

Sakura does groan as she hears the calls of her name.

"Let the games begin," Hanabi mutters.

Sakura restrains herself from flipping off her young employee as she trudges up front, feeling that she is headed to the gallows.

She steps up to the counter, eyeing her two customers warily.

To her left stands Shisui Uchiha, king of the traditional Eastern-style pastries. He owns the shop next to hers, The Sharingan. His hair is left loose and curling as he tilts his head in a disarming manner when she arrives.

To her right is Sasori Akasuna, expert on French pastries. His shop is across the street from hers, Red Sands. His amber brown eyes are focused in on her intently.

"How may I assist you?" Sakura asks.

They immediately begin shoving each other.

"Sakura, I have a new-"

"I want to see which you think is-"

The men stop, glaring at each other before setting their plates down on the counter.

"Which drink pairs best with this?" they ask at the same time.

Sakura looks down at the plate of mochi and plate of eclair. She is well-used to the drill at this point. While she is thankful for these two for giving her business a boost, their antics are more than slightly tiring. She tries a bit of each, starting with the mochi. Sakura does her best to ignore the smug grin on Shisui's face as he stares at Sasori.

"Milky Way Espresso for the eclair; Tokyo Fog for the mochi," Sakura says thoughtfully.

"I'll add it to the board," Sasori says, brushing his fingers over hers. "Thank you Sakura."

"I'll let the customers know," Shisui says, ignoring the way Sasori kicks him in the shin.

Sakura slumps against the counter as the two men leave, taking all the crackling tension with them.

"What idiots," Hanabi says scathingly by Sakura's shoulder. "Why do you put up with it?"

"Brings us more customers," Sakura replies, straightening as the first customer walks in. "Besides, I like the free treats."

Hanabi rolls her eyes and gets to work.


	111. kakusaku post-apocalyptic 1

Kakuzu looks up at the derelict hotel, shaking his head in disgust. Didn't these morons know better? Their home is undoubtedly a target for those travelling through, looking for a place to rest.

It doesn't stop him from moving into the lobby, avoiding each and every trap in place. He can't help but gaze at them with admiration, appreciating the layers and subtlety to most of them. He's been in the game too long to be caught though.

He heads up the staircase, going level after level up to the thirteenth floor. Kakuzu heads to apartment #13-8 and slams a hand against the door.

"Sasuke, you little bitch, you better have my money!" he roars.

The door swings in and Kakuzu finds himself with his fist raised at a petite pink haired woman. His mouth drops open behind his mask as he eyes her up and down. She wears a leather jacket over a tank top and dark jeans, black gloves tight against the machine gun she has expertly hoisted against her shoulder. She doesn't appear to be affected by the radiation, not like him.

"The fuck do you want?" she asks tersely, green eyes blazing.

"I…" Kakuzu stops, clearing his throat. "I'm here to see Sasuke."

She rolls her eyes. "What'd the asshole do this time?"

"Borrowed money and weaponry from me," Kakuzu replies.

She looks him over, cocking her head to the side. "You're Kakuzu right? The Debt Collector?"

He nods, dry mouthed.

She lowers her gun, offering him her hand. "I'm Sakura, former teammate of the asshole known as Sasuke."

Kakuzu shakes her hand, wishing it was skin on skin contact.

"Don't need a weapon, huh?" she says, surveying him.

Kakuzu shrugs. "The End made me a weapon unto myself."

Sakura nods easily.

He knows she can see the effect the apocalypse has had on him; the stitching that holds him together at the seams but she doesn't comment.

"Former teammate?" he asks.

"Yeah, he defected from the Konoha sector. He's with Oto now." Her mouth tightens. "You seem like you could use a hand with tracking him down. I know him better than most."

Kakuzu nods slowly. "Sounds like a fair deal."

Her grin is bloody and vengeful. "Look forward to working with you, _partner._ "


	112. kakusaku post-apocalyptic 2

Sakura watches Kakuzu in her peripherals, trying to kill the uneasy feeling in her gut. They've been partners for a few months now and it has been, without a doubt, the best time of Sakura's life since the End.

While parts have certainly been gruesome, Sakura finds that she enjoys his company.

A lot.

He is funny and witty and his stinginess never fails to make her laugh. He's a good man and a great friend.

But there is something…off.

They have cleared out another one of Oto's underground hidey-holes but Kakuzu is strangely distant, keyed up, tense. It's worrying. Nearly an hour after the event he is still monosyllabic in his responses.

Sakura stops.

Kakuzu does as well, turning to her.

Sakura moves in close to him slowly, cautiously. She knows better than to invade his space unwanted.

"How about a hug, hm?" she asks, opening her arms. She casts her weapons to the ground.

He eyes her for a long moment and his expression is so distant Sakura could call him a stranger. Suddenly, it breaks and Kakuzu surges forward, wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura breathes in the scent of burnt pines and ozone as she catches him and anchors him in her arms. He shakes and she can feel his thread tendrils wrap around her as well. His embrace is hot, nearly sweltering as his body gives off heat like a furnace. She doesn't mind, she only holds him tighter and waits for him to speak.

She'll take his burden on.

After all, they are partners.


	113. mikosaku

K Project/Naruto crossover

* * *

Mikoto sighed as he stared out into the crowd. He grinned down at Anna as she tugged on his shirt.

"I'm fine," he promised, catching her worried look. His smile softened. "Truly."

Anna frowned but didn't respond, propping her chin on the table.

Mikoto leaned back in his chair, slouching into himself. He was worried about his powers. Ever since Tatara's passing…

Mikoto clenched his fists, shutting his eyes against his thoughts.

Anna gasped, "Fire."

Mikoto's eyes flew open as a woman dropped from the sky near them, landing on the ground with nary a sound. She was short with sheared pink hair that hung messily around her ears. He perked up when he saw that she carried five people across her shoulders. There was no strain in her face or her body as she placed the people on the ground.

Mikoto stood, craning his neck to catch sight of flames pouring out of a building twenty stories up. His face paled for a moment, caught up in the flickering lights. His power…

He snapped back to reality as a green glow lit the stranger's hands as she placed her hands upon the people she'd saved.

Without thinking, Mikoto strode forward, pushing through the crowd around the woman to kneel at her side.

She didn't even glance up at him.

"Are you a Strain?" he asked, fascinated by the way the victim's skin knit before her hands.

She slanted a glance his way, sizing him up.

She did not respond.

"Who's clan are you part of?" Mikoto said, trying to gain more information on this mysterious woman.

She didn't respond for several long moments. Finally she said quietly, "Haruno."

Mikoto turned the name over in his head, trying to place it. He knew no clans by that name.

The woman stood, her work complete.

Mikoto grabbed her wrist, surprised by the coolness of her skin. He swallowed, worried that his powers might activate in response to his heightened emotions.

They did not.

"What is your name?" he asked in a soft voice, not knowing why he cared so much.

A slow smile crossed her lips and Mikoto found himself entranced. She broke his grip and vanished.

Mikoto stared at the empty space she once occupied, rubbing at the hand that held her wrist thoughtfully.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

Mikoto grinned wildly, feeling exhilarated in a way he hadn't since his youth. "Anna, I want you to perceive that woman."

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"I think we have a new King on our hands."


	114. shikasaku demon au 1

Sakura pressed her key into her small apartment door, twisting it and pushing into her room. She groaned at the sight before her.

A man, if he could be called that, was sprawled out across her couch, sampling the cookies she'd baked the night before for Hinata's party. Crumbs and wrappers littered the floor. His long black tail was wrapped around the remote control, flipping through channels aimlessly.

"Damn it, demon!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping into the room and shutting the door with a hurry. She wanted to rip his curling antlers from his head. "Why are you still here?"

"Troublesome," he muttered with a jaw cracking yawn. "Call me Shikamaru already. Besides, I already told you. You have to make a deal first."

"I don't need a deal! I didn't even summon you on purpose!"

Shikamaru shrugged, unfazed.

Sakura groaned, toeing out of her shoes and slipping into her slippers. She watched as shadows emerged from the ground, grabbing her shoes and moving them to be lined up neatly against the wall. She turned her gaze back to Shikamaru who was staring at the television screen. She shook her head, deciding not to question it.

"Don't eat all the cookies," she grumbled, tying up her hair in a bun.

"No promises," he replied, grin slow and sinuous.

Sakura sighed, heading toward the kitchen.

She was stopped by something around her waist.

Sakura looked down, slightly startled to see Shikamaru's tail caught around her waist. She knew he could easily use his shadows to stop her in her tracks. She glanced over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Relax," he said, arms folded behind his head. "You're too stressed out; I can smell it. This practicum is hurting you."

Sakura wavered. "Well, I suppose…"

She wasn't given a chance to finish as Shikamaru pulled her in close, depositing her on the adjacent recliner.

"Sit back and watch the show," Shikamaru said, eyes glinting as he watched her turn her attention to the TV. "Things are just getting interesting."


	115. stevesaku 4

Naruto/MCU crossover

* * *

Sakura glances down at the seemingly innocuous piece of paper, biting back a curse.

Steve rogers.

She has Steve freaking Rogers for Secret Santa.

Tony introduced her and the rest of the Avengers to the concept of Secret Santa a few years back and she loved it. She also rocked at the gifts she'd given each year to Clint, Thor, and Sam respectively. She is renowned through the Tower for her gift giving skills.

But now…

Well, now she has Steve.

What to get for a man who wants nothing?

She has known Steve for years now, as a teammate and, more importantly, a friend. She can read him like a book and she knows he rarely purchases things for indulgence's sake.

The NY art community provides him with all his art supplies for free. Most food vendors give both of them free food as an Avengers' discount.

She has no idea what he might want.

So she goes to the closest thing to a shrink that the team has.

Sam Wilson.

His knowing smirk says it all.

"Hush," Sakura says, leaning against the couch Sam lounges upon. "I helped you with Nat's gift last year, you can say nothing."

"It's just that I'm so flattered," Sam says, batting his eyes. "Why not ask Bucky?"

"Bucky's hardly the best conversationalist," Sakura says. "Besides, he's the worst with secrets. You at least have practice with confidentiality."

"I'm flattered. Truly. So what is it you need to know about Steve? You guys are pretty close."

"What does he want for Secret Santa? Like actually really _want_. His deepest desire. Every year he is given socks and a sketchbook, I need something better. He never talks about it. What does he _want_?"

Sam laughs, deep and full.

Sakura glares at him. "It isn't funny. I need to keep my title as undefeated Secret Santa." _And I want Steve to get something he actually wants_ , she adds silently.

"Not laughing about that," Sam says, shaking his head with a wry grin. "I don't think I can help you. Just…think on it."

So saying he stands, ruffles her hair, and exits the room.

Sakura huffs, left alone, more confused than ever.

The next person she approaches is the one who can actually get into people's heads in a literal sense.

Wanda Maximoff.

"Wanda, I need your help," Sakura says, flopping down onto Wanda's bed.

Wanda glances up from painting her nails. "Take over for me?"

Sakura takes the brush and bottle, smiling at the silver mess on Wanda's toenails.

Wanda giggles, shrugging. "Vision usually helps me with this."

"So Steve. Secret Santa. What should I get?" Sakura asks, getting straight to the point.

Wanda blinks, wide eyes shifting. "Why not the usual?"

Sakura snorts. "You know why."

Wanda keeps her gaze elsewhere and Sakura knows she's withholding information. "Maybe just…think about it more."

"I have been thinking about it!"

Wanda shrugs, face heated. "I can't help you more, sorry." Her expression is uncomfortable. "I don't like to…well, interfere."

Sakura nods, resigned. They shift to simpler topics as Sakura finishes painting the younger woman's nails.

Her gaze is determined as she leaves the room. It's time to pull out the big guns.

"Yo, Barnes!" Sakura exclaims as she enters the training room.

Bucky glances over at her with a brief nod of acknowledgement before continuing his routine.

Sakura picks up the heaviest, reinforced dumbbells and joins him.

They exercise in silence as Sakura tries to figure out how to broach the topic.

"Secret Santa, huh?" Bucky murmurs, casting her a look.

Sakura looks up at him sharply.

"Smarter than I look," he says.

"Any ideas?" Sakura asks.

He chuckles under his breath. "Quite a few."

"So you'll help me?" Sakura asks, perking up.

"Didn't say that," Bucky replies evenly. "The question you need to ask yourself is why this gift is so important to _you_."

He claps her on the shoulder as he leaves the gym.

Tony's annual Avengers-only Christmas celebration is decidedly more low-key than his other events. Sakura enjoys the casual atmosphere though it is just as loud as any of Tony's other parties.

Too many heroes in a single room.

She is dreading the exchange of gifts as they circle up. Sam starts, gifting Vision with a sweater covered in kittens. The exchange continues and when Natasha places a gift in her lap, Sakura gulps.

The gift is absolutely lovely, a traditional tantō crafted in Asgardian steel with tree engraved along the blade.

Now it is Sakura's turn.

She stands empty-handed and moves in front of Steve.

His eyes light with expectation and excitement as Sakura feels the knot in her stomach twist even more.

"So…I really wasn't sure what to get you," Sakura begins, flushed. "You're just too damn selfless and I wanted to get you something great but I couldn't think of anything. What do you want?"

Steve stands, towering over her. He cups her cheek, eyes soft. "The only thing I want for Christmas is you."

He leans down, pressing his lips to hers. His lips are dry and chapped, the angle is awkward, and the deafening roar of applause from their teammates leaves their ears ringing.

It is an absolutely perfect kiss.

Steve pulls away, brushing her hair back and watching her for signs of displeasure.

Sakura loops her arms around his neck and presses their foreheads together. "No gift returns," she says.

Steve licks his lips, tasting her there. "Not a chance."


	116. buckysaku 11

Naruto/MCU crossover

* * *

" _You're_ Shinobi? You're tiny! And you have pink hair!"

Bucky briefly wishes he never started teaching Sakura Russian as her expression darkens to a scowl. He sighs, taking a step back and shaking his head.

"You should never provoke a lion," Bucky says to the man in Russian. "The females are the hunters."

Sakura glances at him, amusement apparent. Then she snaps her gloves into place, all business once more. Her fist glows bright blue as she strikes the ground in front of her.

Bucky watches her teach the HYDRA agents a lesson, a surge of pride moving through him. She is the perfect partner in taking down HYDRA. A jolt of arousal hits him, rich and low in his gut as she turns to him, winking.

He is lucky indeed to have her on his side.


	117. tobisaku

"What is this?" Sakura murmured, eyeing the plain wooden box, all that was left to her by her grandmother.

It certainly wasn't what she expected.

She ran a knife beneath the green seal on the accompanying envelope. Her grandmother, not a woman of many words, left her only a sentence in her sprawling scrawl.

 _Have fun storming the castle_.

Sakura huffed a watery laugh. Even in death, her grandmother had the best sense of humor.

With gentle hands, she pried the lid from the box…

And stared at its contents with disbelief.

Nestled on a bed of straw was a figurine.

It was crude in shape but marvelous in craftsmanship, hewn from a translucent purple stone. On its side were the carvings of a sun and moon, surrounded by a multitude of stars.

It was a bear.

Sakura frowned. How exactly did a bear lend itself to storming a castle?

She grabbed it, intending to examine it further.

A curious feeling snatched at her gut, somewhere behind her bellybutton and suddenly she was gone.

Sakura blinked through the blinding light and the ringing in her ears.

She was in a cave of all places. Light streamed in from holes in the wall, light striking her across the face. She looked up and saw a brilliantly purple sky through the natural skylight. The coos of pigeons and ruffling of feathers greeted her as she sat down, overwhelmed. The coos mixed with the babbling of the stream and waterfall.

Where was she?

Her stomach was heavy with a curdling feeling of oncoming sickness.

How did she get here?

"Well now, this is a surprise," a deep voice rumbled. "A new Knight. It's been ages."

Sakura whirled, regretting her quick movements as her stomach protested. A man crouched on the rocks high above her. His hair was shockingly pale, his jaw strong, and face marked in red.

"Who are you?" she demanded, standing shakily.

"Easy," he soothed, leaping down from that impossible height. He stood up, unscathed. "You've travelled across galaxies and universes in a matter of seconds. You're bound to feel its effects."

His callused hands assisted her in sitting back down.

"You haven't answered my question," Sakura pointed out.

"Ah, do you not recognize me, dear Knight? Sakura, I am Tobirama." He knelt before her. "We have a war to fight."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura demanded, leaning away from him.

Tobirama laughed, catching her both of her hands in his own and kissing her palms. "What a strange question. My dear Knight, I am yours."


	118. uchisaku 2

"This is a mistake," Naruto hisses under his breath, loosening his bowtie.

"We're already here," Sakura replies, checking her eyeliner in the side mirror. It is absolutely on point and in stark contrast to her ugly Christmas sweater. Perfect. She can't wait to give Sasuke a conniption over her nutcracker sweater. There are even little lights twinkling on it. "It's a bit late to turn back. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Madara to put up tire spikes to mess with his relatives. Ol' Kyuubi couldn't handle that." She pats the rusting orange truck affectionately.

"But Sakura…" Naruto whines. "They're gonna hog your attention! This is the first time you've been back from medical school!"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I've been hanging out with you, Sasuke, and Ino nonstop since getting back a week ago."

"Still not a fan of this," Naruto pouts, crossing his arms.

"Deal with it," Sakura says, hopping out of his car. "We can't break Mikoto's heart."

Naruto huffs a sigh, but allows Sakura to fix his bowtie so she counts it as a win.

"C'mon," Sakura says.

They make their way up the staircase to the large doors.

"Last chance," Naruto hisses.

Sakura rolls her eyes and push through the doors.

"May I take your coat sir, miss?" the butler inquires.

Sakura pulls off her peacoat, snickering at the shock on the butler's face as he comes eye-to-eye with the monstrosity on her sweater.

Naruto sighs but says nothing as they make their way into the dining room. There is a sea of dark hair, restrained music, and oppressive atmosphere, all signs of a Uchiha-exclusive party.

"Oh boy," Sakura murmurs. Sasuke didn't tell them that this was a Uchiha-only party.

"Sakura!" Mikoto exclaims, pulling Fugaku along with her as she runs (in a dignified manner) to hug her. "It's been so long!"

"Indeed," Fugaku says, gaze surprisingly warm. "My sons have been excited to see you."

"What a quaint sweater!" Mikoto says, smirk tempered with mischief. "You must let me know where you procured it."

Sakura meets Fugaku's pleading eyes and grins. "Well Mikoto…"

"Sakura!"

Sakura and Mikoto's plan is rudely interrupted as Sakura finds herself lifted into the air and spun around. She blinks down into the red eyes of Madara.

"It's about time for you to visit," he admonishes.

"Put me down!" Sakura demands. He hesitates and she grabs his ear. "Madara…"

He sighs gustily and places her back on the ground where she belongs.

A weight settles across Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura!" Shisui butts into the conversation, placing himself between Sakura and Madara. "I can't believe you haven't stopped by the station to see me yet!"

"She spent more than enough time there during high school," Sasuke says, moving into the circle. He releases a strangled sound as he catches sight of her sweater.

"Only to bail you and Naruto out of trouble!" Sakura replies. "Where did Naruto go?"

"I believe he is enjoying the hors d'oeuvres," a soft voice says.

Sakura smiles. "Hi Itachi."

"Sakura," he greets, ponytail falling over his shoulder. He looks her over, smiling faintly. "I enjoy your festive sweater."

Sakura flushes. "Thanks."

"I like it too!" Madara says, sidling closer to her. "It's…it's majestic!"

Sakura makes eye contact with Naruto as the Uchihas around her devolve into extolling the virtues of her sweater.

"Told you so," he mouths.

She lifts her middle finger his way.


	119. sasosakuc

"Oh Sakura~!"

Sakura glances around, breaking her conversation (read: argument) with C. Ino is across the room, wearing what can only be described as a shit-eating grin.

"What?" she asks, clutching her eggnog closer to her chest. Nothing good comes of Ino when she wears this expression. "What?"

C points up, wearing a tentative expression.

"Aw hell," Sakura says, nose wrinkling. Above her, situated innocuously, is a bundle of mistletoe. Really? Hanging from the arbor in the garden? She looks at C again. "Hell no."

He crosses his arms, flustered. "I don't want to kiss you either!"

"Well then don't!" Sakura exclaims, realizing peripherally that they are drawing an audience.

"Oh no you don't Sakura," Ino says, moving forward. "You're kissing someone under the mistletoe this year!"

Sakura groans, rubbing her nose bridge. "Alright C-"

When she looks back up, C is not standing before her.

Instead, an out-of-breath, red faced Sasori is there, trying to appear casual as he leans against the doorway.

"Really?" Sakura demands. "Really?"

Sasori shrugs.

Sakura glances around at the gathering crowd and decides to take the fall. She leans forward, brushing her lips over Sasori's briefly. They are warm and plush and part slightly beneath hers…and Sakura refuses to think further on the matter. Sakura pulls away, glaring at Ino.

"Happy now?" she demands.

Ino shrugs. "Not particularly." She glances over Sakura's shoulder, snickering. "Incoming."

"Not cool Sasori!" C says, clothes dirty and face flushed. It seems that Sasori pushed him into the bushes that surround the doorway. "Not cool at all."

"Tough luck," Sasori says with a shrug.

Sakura shakes her head, heading toward the punchbowl full of eggnog. Maybe she could convince Shisui to spike it…He did mention something about caroling…


	120. itasakushi 2

Sakura settles in by the fireplace, glad for the smaller celebration. She's been to a number of the bigger Uchiha parties, part of dating two of the family's most prolific members.

"Here you go," Itachi says, passing her a plate.

"Thanks," Sakura says gratefully, looking over the plate of turkey, cranberry sauce, twice baked potatoes, and other assorted goods. "What would I do without such a handsome fetcher of items?"

"You could always train a dog," Shisui says, squeezing into the seat next to Sakura on the couch. "I'm sure it'd give better kisses."

"Better than you at least," Sakura says, elbowing him in the side.

"Ouch babe, that hurts!" Shisui exclaims, hand to his chest.

"Your ego, maybe," Itachi mutters into Sakura's hair.

She snorts, planting a kiss on Itachi's cheek. His moments of sarcasm are brief and fleeting, usually brought on by Shisui's dramatics.

"Enough!' Sasuke says, plopping into the seat across from them. "I don't need to see your love lives."

"Stop that," Mikoto says, patting Sasuke's cheek as she sits. "We're glad to see you all so happy."

Fugaku grumbles a noise of agreement as Kagami nods happily.

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura says.

"Dig in!" Shisui exclaims, strangely focused on Sakura's face.

She ignores it, taking a bite of turkey and cranberry sauce together.

"Don't-" Shisui exclaims, jostling her.

Sakura chokes, grabbing at her throat. Itachi moves into action, moving behind her, placing his hands below the center of her chest, and pressing hard. It takes a few attempts, but Itachi keeps his rhythm steady.

Sakura feels something give as a wet noise leaves her mouth as something hard plops to the ground. She sighs in relief, rubbing her sore chest.

"Thanks," she says, looking up at Itachi.

"Why'd you try to eat it?" Shisui asks, voice high in panic.

"Eat what?" Sakura says.

"Are you serious, Shisui?" Sasuke asks incredulously, picking something up in a napkin. "This was your grand plan?"

Sakura looks down into the napkin, blinking at its contents.

A ring.

The most perfect ring, art deco in style studded throughout with small diamonds. It is simple and elegant and perfect.

And Shisui put it in her food.

"Seriously?" Sakura asks, rounding on Shisui.

"This wasn't the plan," Itachi snaps in a rare show of anger. "Shisui, you moron!" He turns to Sakura, placing his hand on her cheek. "It was going to be romantic, down at the lake, candlelit, everything. There's a ring from each of us."

"I didn't think you'd eat it," Shisui says, unusually subdued. "I'm sorry for jumping the gun."

Sakura shakes her head, pressing the ring back into Shisui's hands. Itachi and Shisui look stricken. "We're going to take this from the top. Try it again sometime soon. This next time, try surprising me a little less."

"A little less pain involved would be nice too," Sasuke mutters.


	121. shisaku 6

Sakura is roused by a strange warbling near the vicinity of her window. She blinks, scrubbing at the marks left on her face by her textbook, and moves to the window. She's a bit thankful that Karin left for Christmas already as she throws open the window to the sight of Shisui stumbling about outside.

He is also singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" at the top of his lungs.

"Shisui?" Sakura says, not quite believing her eyes. "I thought you went home last week."

"Came back," he says, stumbling forward to lean heavily against the windowsill.

Sakura notes his flushed cheeks, reddened by the chill and probably by booze from the scent of fireball whiskey on his tongue. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Wanted to see you," he says earnestly, looking at her with eager grey eyes.

"And serenade me?" Sakura asks drily.

He nods enthusiastically. "Best way to get you to fall into my arms."

Sakura snorts. "I don't think I'm the one swooning tonight. C'mon in. I'll make you some coffee."

She turns to head to the door to go let him into the building, surprised when she hears a loud thump. Sakura turns, watching with amusement as Shisui attempts to enter her apartment through the window. Sakura snaps a picture, deciding to savor the moment. She moves back to the window, assisting him on climbing through.

Unfortunately, she underestimates his weight and flailing limbs, falling to the floor and taking him with her. Sakura grunts, sitting up.

Shisui crows in triumph, nestling down between her arms. "I knew this would work."

"I didn't fall into your arms," Sakura points out. "You fell into mine."

"Same difference," Shisui says, an impish light in his eyes.

Sakura doesn't have a chance to question him as he leans in for a kiss. Sakura deepens the kiss and all is blissfully silent.


	122. nejisaku

"This is demeaning," Neji mutters.

"You lost the bet!" Tenten says. "Gai will cry if you don't honor the bet."

"Where did you even get this abomination from?" he demands, looking down at his sweater. "What market would be interested in this?"

The this in question is a sweater. Seemingly innocuous of itself, except for what covers the sweater.

Kittens.

Three-dimensional kittens that protrude from the sweater.

Three-dimensional kittens that protrude from the sweater wearing Santa hats.

Neji shudders, looking away from it once more. "Do I really have to wear it here?" He isn't whining. Hyugas do not whine.

"Yes," Tenten says. "Deal with it."

Neji groans, planning out his escape. He'll make his rounds to the hosts, find Gai and Lee to show off the sweater, greet Hinata without allowing her to see his indignity, and get out as quick as possible. He just has to avoid her.

"Neji!"

Neji freezes, releasing a low groan.

Of course.

"Sakura," he greets, not turning around.

She comes around to his front, eyes lighting with delight.

Neji braces himself for humiliation even as he takes in her pretty green sweater and cute antlers.

"Your sweater is so cute!" she exclaims. "I love it!"

"Are you kidding me?" Neji asks before he can help himself. "This sweater is ugly as sin!"

Sakura straightens her stance, entering what everyone affectionately terms "argue mode." "It's the best Christmas sweater! Look at those kittens, look at them!"

"I'd rather not," Neji says, disgruntled.

"They're adorable!" Sakura says.

"You're adorable!" Neji shouts back.

"Well, you're even more adorable!" Sakura replies.

They blink, taking a step back and flushing simultaneously.

"Oh," Neji says, bringing a hand to his face.

"Well…" Sakura says.

They hover in silence for a long, awkward moment.

Neji steps forward, smiling at her. "You know, I'm starting to see the perks of this sweater."


	123. peinsaku 4

Sakura adjusts her water skirt, glancing back at the coastline. She doesn't normally come out here this time of year, when the waves are high and the water frigid. Something is calling to her though, singing in her blood. She needs this.

Her paddle's rhythm is steady and sure, cutting through the choppy waves with grace and ease. This is her element.

As much as she enjoys the festivities of the season, there is something about the ocean that beckons her forth. Besides, it is celebratory in its own way. The stars above act as the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and Sakura finds herself wistful, wanting.

She paddles out beyond the cradling arms of the beachline, inhaling the salty air.

With a grin, Sakura reclines against her kayak and settles in for star gazing. The waves out here are calmer than those near shore and they rock the kayak in a soothing manner. It is so dark that Sakura cannot tell where the sky ends and the ocean begins on the horizon.

THUMP.

Sakura starts, rising out of her dazed lull and staring at the bow of the kayak. The kayak has bumped into ice. She doesn't even stop to contemplate how ice has managed to form so solidly in this inlet of the ocean.

Instead, she digs her paddle into the water, pushing off in a backwards paddle stroke.

THUMP.

Sakura twists, catching sight of ice behind her. She watches, mystified, as ice steals its way across the top of the water to cover the ocean on all sides around her. As far as her eyes can see, which is admittedly not too far, everything is white.

She brushes her hand over the side of her kayak, dusting frost away from the boat itself. She doesn't want the ice to crack the plastic, tough as it is. When she tests the ice, she finds it firm.

"What in the world?" she murmurs, using both hands to press against the ice.

It remains solid and cold beneath her fingertips.

Sakura pulls the tab on her water skirt and levers herself out of the kayak. She is momentarily grateful for the full body wetsuit, though it does not prevent the chill wind from affecting her. She shivers as she pulls her kayak up onto the ice, frowning down at the remaining water as it too is covered.

"How?" she says, unable to understand what is happening. The ocean doesn't just freeze over, not like this and definitely not here. "This isn't possible."

"Oh, but my dear, I think you'll find that it is quite possible."

Sakura turns, blinking up at the figure before her. He is tall, cutting an intimidating figure in a swathe of black clothing and facial piercings. His hair is the only bright smudge of color upon him, orange and wild. She finds herself strangely breathless as she meets his eyes, grey and ringed, with no sclera to be seen.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks, voice pitched high.

"I am the destroyer of ships, the breath of life and death to the sea captain. I am the harbinger of storms, the hand that steadies the pitching ocean. I am the wind that fills the sails and blows down human civilizations. I have thousands of names, given on winged prayers of gratitude and venomous screams of anger. The one name that I have given myself is Pein."

"And you are responsible for this?" Sakura asks flatly, stepping closer to her kayak.

Pein looks around, almost amused. "A trifle really."

"Why?" she says, voice quieted against the ice.

He raises his hand slowly, giving her a chance to pull away. She does not. Pein takes her hand within his. She shivers at his cold touch, but finds her pulse rising as he draws her hand up. He turns her hand until it is palm up, pressing a cool kiss to her wrist.

He doesn't break eye contact.

"For you," Pein says simply, lips moving against her skin.


	124. buckysaku hands like houses au

Naruto/MCU crossover

* * *

Bucky steps out of the compound, wincing as his shoulder twinges in the cold. It is the first snow of the year and his metal arm, as always, is uncooperative. He rotates it as he begins his stretches, preparing for the slog across the wet terrain. He can't afford to grow soft, not now.

He blinks as a young boy, probably around the age of 12, darts out from behind one of Tony's cars, beelining for the entrance to the Avengers' compound. Bucky's brow furrows as he takes in dark hair and a skinny build. The youngest Avenger they have is Parker; who the hell is this kid?

Bucky doesn't have a chance to ask as the boy falls flat on his face, snow imploding upon its point of impact at the back of his head.

Bucky falls into a defensive stance, rolling behind a car as he follows the trajectory of the snowball with a sniper's practiced ease. He relaxes.

"Haruno, right?" Bucky asks. Her pink hair is distinctive, as is the way that she stands sideways upon the building. He's met her a few times; she's from the Japanese hero syndicate. "Why did you just deck that kid in the face with a snowball?"

Sakura leaps from her perch high on the side of the compound, landing quietly. "He's one of my students, Uchiha Kagami." She pauses, shaking her head with a rueful smile. "Kagami Uchiha."

"You have a student?" he asks.

"Three actually," Sakura says. "Rogers didn't tell you? My students and I are here to train in the States."

"He didn't tell me," Bucky says. He pulls a face. "Actually, maybe he did during one of those team meetings. Never listen to those."

"Good to know," Sakura says drily, lunging forward suddenly.

Bucky doesn't flinch, just watching as she catches the snowball lobbed his way. He looks down at her, able to feel her warmth from their close proximity.

Sakura clears her throat, backing away with a slight flush. She redirects her gaze, tossing the snowball up and down. Sakura looks up, catching Danzō's eyes with a smile. "Seems that my students have declared war on you as well." Her grin is playful and her eyes inviting as she addresses him. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Bucky's smile is a slow but beautiful thing as he nods. "I won't go easy on them."

Sakura laughs. "It'll be good for them. It's training or character building…something."

Bucky smirks as they dive across the top of one of Tony's luxury cars, creating a makeshift fortress. He can't remember the last time he's had this much fun.

He glances at Sakura, as she lifts a car and places it gently as a wall to their fortress.

Bucky knows things are going to be a lot more interesting now.

As he pelts the boy with the cat ear hat with snowball after snowball, Bucky realizes he wouldn't have it any other way.


	125. shikasaku demon au 2

"Make a deal."

Weeks of conditioning kept Sakura from kicking him in the face though she was very tempted. She turned over in bed, pulling the pillow across her face. Her throat ached.

"Make a deal."

"Go away," she whined hoarsely, blinking blearily up at Shikamaru.

He looked as he always did, artfully unkempt and infuriatingly present. His frown deepened as he surveyed her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sick," Sakura replied, snuggling back into her pillow.

There was a long, blissful silence.

"What do you mean sick? Are you alright? Are you dying?" A hot hand pressed against her face. "What is wrong with you?"

Sakura smacked his hand away, already warm enough without his otherworldly body heat. "I'm not dying, jeez," she said. She looked up at him, surprised to find his face tight with worry. Suddenly, she understood. "This isn't the medieval era; we have medicine now. It's what I'm studying for myself."

"Who stole your voice? Was it Haku? I'll kill him."

Sakura shook her head and immediately regretted it. She moaned softly, clutching at her forehead.

Shikamaru was back in front of her, nose to nose. "Make a deal," he pleaded softly. "Let me help."

"No deal," Sakura said, curling her hand around his tail before he could run off. It was surprisingly furry and wriggled happily in her grasp. "Sit down."

Shikamaru took a seat beside her on the bed, not attempting to take his tail away from her. He felt helpless. "How can I help?"

"Stay," Sakura said, eyes heavy. She tucked the tail up near her face, the scent of smoke and fir trees surrounding her. She was fading off into sleep once more. "Just…stay."

So he stayed.


	126. kakusaku pompeii au

Kakuzu exhaled shakily, finding the gesture calming despite the fact that he didn't possess any lungs. He could do this. He could totally do this.

"Kakuzu?"

Oh hell, who was he kidding?

"H-hi Sakura," Kakuzu greeted, wincing as his voice cracked. What was he, six centuries old? "Fancy seeing you here!"

Sakura glanced up at him, then around their surroundings. "This is my office."

"Right, right, of course," Kakuzu said, stepping past her as he paced.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, approaching him tentatively. "I don't have a meeting with you on the schedule…"

"Just dropped by to say hello," Kakuzu said, cheeks heating with shame. He was such an idiot. Why did he come here? "I'll just let myself out."

Sakura caught his hand as he tried to pass. Kakuzu paused, turning in her direction but not looking at her. "Kakuzu, what's wrong?"

He finally made himself meet her eyes. She was looking at him with such compassion, such kindness. She was looking at him.

She wouldn't make fun of him or reject him. Not over this.

Before he could lose his courage, Kakuzu reached into the subspace between reality and unreality and pulled out a package. It was messily wrapped, but then again, it was the first time he'd wrapped a present.

"I knitted you a jumper!" Kakuzu said, thrusting the box into Sakura's hands.

He couldn't look at her as she let out an exclamation of joy and began unwrapping the present.

Then it was silent.

Kakuzu gasped as Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug. He tentatively embraced her, afraid she would break beneath his touch. When she pulled back, he immediately felt her loss.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, grin wide and happy as she looked up at him. "Did you seriously make this? You have amazing skills!"

Kakuzu nodded, watching as Sakura pulled the sweater over her head. The black sweater, made of a similar substance as his threads but not quite, was a bit big on her, sleeves hanging over her hands.

She was absolutely adorable.

"I-it's resistant to magic," Kakuzu said, bashful. "It can also increase your speed when you're running."

Sakura blinked, pulling him into a hug again. "I can't thank you enough, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around her, finding that her happiness was more than thanks enough. The hugs were pretty great too.


	127. stevesaku 6

Naruto/MCU crossover

* * *

Sakura blinks as a resounding thump echoes outside her door. "Friday?" she calls, pulling out of the complicated stretch.

"I believe it's one of those 'pranks' that y'all have been pulling on the Boss," Friday replies. "Boss was trying to…well, just open the door."

Sakura rolls her eyes but stands and moves to the door.

She blinks at the sight that greets her on the other side.

Ice lines the once pristine floor of the hall where she, Wanda, and Vision live. It looks like one of those skating rinks that the team visited a few weeks ago.

And Steve Rogers is sprawled out upon it.

Sakura ignores the fact that she is shoeless, bounding over to him and lifting him easily.

"What happened?" Sakura asks, checking him over for injuries.

As it turns out, she overestimated her abilities to stand on ice without the help of chakra. Her feet slip and she yelps as they tumble down together.

There's a feeling of breathless surprise in Sakura's gut as she meets Steve's eyes. They stare at each other in mutual embarrassment and shock before beginning to laugh.

"You best not be recording this, Friday," Steve says, directing his gaze to the ceiling. "I'll let Tony in on the fact that you've been messing with the Justice League and the Fantastic Four's servers."

The long silence is more than answer enough.

"Good thinking," says Sakura, smiling at Steve gratefully.

He nods, gaze attentive as she shivers. "Want to head in?" he asks, feeling heat rush to his face when she looks at him curiously. "I wanted to discuss semantics of the next mission."

"Of course!" Sakura says, standing gingerly. This time, she uses chakra. "C'mon in, I've got blankets and some of that 'hot chocolate' Sam introduced me to."

Steve laughs, accepting her hand as she pulls him to his feet. "Is it that manufactured junk?" She shrugs. "I need to teach you about the real stuff."

They head into Sakura's apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"Did it work?" Wanda asks excitedly, peeking out of her room.

Vision phases through the wall, shaking his head. "No. I was given to believe that frozen water led to a more 'cozy' and therefore romantic atmosphere. It seems these two are more stubborn than we believed."

"I even tripped Steve so Sakura could come out and help him," Wanda says with a sigh.

"Boss won't be pleased," Friday says, forlorn. "His timeline in the bet is all off."

Wanda's eyes light with a manic gleam. "But mine is not. Vision, you and I are going back to the drawing board and watching all the romantic comedies. We will get these two together!"


	128. izusaku

"Everytime you kiss someone else, you'll be thinking of me."

Sakura glances up from her textbook, casting her boyfriend a glare. "Have you and Madara been binging dramas again? I know I've been busy with this midterm but there's a reason that Netflix judges you after like six hours of watching."

Izuna sniffs, stepping up between her legs. "I'll have you know that I disabled that feature."

"Poor baby," Sakura laughs, setting her book aside and opening her arms to him.

Izuna clambers onto the couch next to her, pulling her up and over into his lap. He wraps his arms around her, inhaling her earthy scent.

"Missed you," he murmurs into her hair.

"I missed you too," she replies, reaching up and carding her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I've been so inattentive."

"You are my sun and my stars, around which I spin," Izuna says, threading his fingers through hers as he tucks his chin into her hair. "Even when I do not see you, I am still caught in your orbit."

Sakura snorts and, while he can't see her face, Izuna knows she's blushing. "Alright slick, want to order dinner? I'm craving Thai."

"In a bit," he says, enjoying the tranquility. "Want to watch a movie while we eat?"

"As long as it isn't a drama," she replies. "I doubt I'd survive."

Izuna smirks and tightens his hold on her. There's no place he'd rather be.


	129. shikasaku demon au 3

The sky was lightening in patches, rich black in some areas and grey in others. Shikamaru sniffed, tail out and swaying to and fro as a balance as they made their way down the street. Sakura was leaning into him and the scents of mint, eucalyptus, and something like sunshine wafted into his nose.

It shouldn't really be a combination of smells that he liked, but he did.

Because it was on Sakura.

"It's past 2 AM in this mortal coil," Shikamaru said, feeling alert and alive. "You should probably return home."

"But this is fun," Sakura protested, words slurring together in her sleepiness.

"It won't feel fun in the morning," Shikamaru said, chest warming as she wrapped her arms around him. This was troublesome. He was going soft. "Can you drive?" She looked up at him, blinking blearily. "That's a no then. Will you make a deal?" His smile was edged and sharp as she shook her head. "Well, I suppose just this once…"

He encircled her in his arms and faded into the shadows. Shikamaru emerged in the shadowy depths of Sakura's bedroom and he glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed and her body slumped fully against him.

She was asleep.

Shikamaru ignored the way his instincts went haywire and his heart went into overdrive. She trusted him, even without a deal. He shook free of those pesky entanglements, as best he could, and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in, watching her soft, unguarded face.

He reached out to touch her face, to assure himself that she was really there, but stopped himself. "Troublesome," he muttered, shaking his head.

Something jerked as he stepped away.

Shikamaru frowned, glancing down. His tail was twined with one of her hands. Something in his chest went warm and twitterpated as he looked at her pale skin against the dark, furry tail. He untangled himself from her and left her room, followed by the feeling that this thing, whatever it was, would be much more difficult to untangle himself from.

He wasn't sure he could.

He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to.


	130. hidasaku 2

Sakura blinks to awareness, migraine rattling around within her skull. She goes to lift a hand, only for the air to be knocked out of her as she is wrapped in a tight, shaking grasp. She groans.

"Oh my God, I thought you were going to die. Don't you fucking ever scare me like that again!"

"Hidan?" Sakura asks, as his purple eyes swim into view. "What happened?"

"You made a dumbass decision," he replies, clutching her close. "Why'd you jump in front of me like that? You know I'll heal."

"So will I," Sakura says mulishly.

"It's not the same and you know it," Hidan snaps. "Promise me you won't do it again." Sakura juts her chin out, staring up at him with flashing eyes. He grits his teeth. "Sakura, fucking promise!"

Sakura leans up, pressing a hard kiss made up of clacking and gnashing against his lips. She smirks as he responds, knowing that, for the moment, she has him distracted.


	131. minasaku 7

"Stop."

Sakura pauses, turning back to look at him. In that small word he sounds like the Hokage she knows he will one day be, assertive, commanding, persuasive. When she looks at him though, he is still the man just shy of twenty, the one she's learned to treasure in a way she never could his yet to be built monument.

"Sakura," Minato says, stepping forward and bringing her into the cradle of his embrace. Sakura shuts her eyes against his warmth, trying to shield herself from him. "Stay. I need you here, by my side. I can't do this without you."

"You'll do fine without me," Sakura replies as she pulls away from him. She knows the future, despite the changes she's wrought by being here. He will survive; no, he will flourish. And she will be there, in the background unnoticed, to make sure of it.

He catches one of her hands in his own and Sakura cannot help noticing the way it encompasses hers. "I want you here," he says, eyes imploring. "I don't want to go on without you. If you aren't here, nothing else matters. I don't care about accomplishments or prestige; I just want you."

Sakura wavers and Minato goes in for the kill, cupping her face in his hands as he pulls her in for a searing kiss. Sakura's thoughts scatter to the wind and, for a moment, she is blissfully, fully here. After an indeterminable amount of time, Minato pulls away slightly. "Stay," he breathes.

Sakura leans forward, pressing her forehead to his. Her eyes slide shut as her defenses fall. "Alright."

She misses his breathtaking grin. She does not, however, miss his breathtaking kiss.


	132. csaku 4

Sakura smirked up at him, eyes challenging. "I'm listening," she said, voice poisonously sweet.

C blinked. "You…you…" he said, trailing off as he realized what a compromising position they were in. He had her bracketed in his arms and he could feel the warmth of her breath as she sighed.

"Honestly, C, what is the problem this time? Are you upset about the practicum placements because I swear-"

C leaned in, bracing his elbows against the wall as he brushed his lips across hers. He took notice as Sakura's pupils expanded and pressed his mouth to hers again; searching, seeking, drinking her in. He tasted spice, sunlight, and something uniquely Sakura. C began to groan, losing himself in the kiss.

Only to have the moment rudely shattered as Sakura shoved him away, punch grazing his jawline.

C groaned again, from pain this time, instead of pleasure as he glared down at Sakura. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Sakura snapped, color high in her cheeks. "I don't know what type of mind games you're playing but I won't stand for it."

He rubbed his jaw as Sakura stormed away, dark eyes thoughtful.

Time for a new game with new rules.

He grinned.

And with a new prize.


	133. mensaku 3

"I'm going to need you to move," Sakura huffed, doing her utmost to ignore the tantalizing press of his body against hers.

"I hate to say it, darling, but there isn't anywhere else for me to move," Menma replied.

He shifted slightly, freezing as his lips brushed her cheek, so close to where he really wanted them to be. Both tensed as shouts rang out near their hiding place. Menma felt the briefest pulse of Sakura's chakra before both of their signatures went dark. He looked at her as best he could in their close proximity.

Sakura shrugged and immediately regretted it as her chest dragged across his. Menma shuddered but remained focused on her. "I-it's a technique I developed," Sakura said. "I used to use it sometimes at the hospital when I got overwhelmed. You know…before." Her breath hitched.

Menma drew a hand through her hair, gentle. "Well, you have my thanks." He turned toward the exit, ear trained for sounds. He sighed, breath ruffling her hair. "Seems we'll be here for a while." Menma slouched, head falling to rest against her collarbone. "Sorry," he muttered as she tensed. "I'm just…so tired."

He began to move but Sakura grabbed his head, settling him there. "Stay," Sakura said. "Rest."

Menma slumped fully, gracelessly against her. Sakura kept watch as his breath evened out, wary for both their welfares.

This was her vigil and she was nothing if not an attentive acolyte.

She glanced down, taking in long lashes and soft, slack features. Her mouth firmed as her eyes flashed. Sakura would protect him or die trying.


	134. daruisaku 2

Darui wakes with a bone-deep satisfaction, feeling rested in a way he hasn't in years.

He sits up, tensing as he catches the lump on the other side of the bed. Then he relaxes, remembering where he is and who he is with. He slumps back against the pillows, drawing a hand through his hair.

He'd no idea that the Hokage's apprentice would make such a good bedmate nor had he any idea they'd be in this situation. Who knew that the Spring equinox was such a big cause for celebration in the Land of Tea?

He finds that he doesn't regret it, enjoying the warmth and tranquility of the moment. He watches, at ease, as Sakura sits up on her side of the bed, blinking bright, bleary eyes. Her hair, pink as candyfloss, is rumpled and stands on end, much like pulled candyfloss. Darui feels his heart squeeze and set to thumping as she scrubs a hand across her face.

She finally registers his presence, smiling in a tentative, nervous sort of way that settles beneath his skin and sets his blood boiling. "Morning," she says, drawing a hand through her hair.

"Morning," he replies, inching closer.

"How'd you sleep?" she asks.

"Well. And yourself?" he asks, now finding himself abreast of her.

"Wonderfully," Sakura says and she looks up into his face. Whatever she reads there makes her flush. "Darui-"

He is hovering over her now. "May I?" he asks, breath fanning across his face.

Sakura leans up into him, painting small strokes of kisses across his mouth, mapping out the area. Darui presses down against her, laying her out across their bed and returning her kisses languidly.

Darui's eyes cross as Sakura does a thing with her tongue and spares a fleeting thought of I could get used to this, before he finds himself far too distracted to possibly think.


	135. obisaku 2

As he presses his lips to hers, Sakura swears the world stands still. Well, she amends, it's more like the eye of the hurricane. They are in a dark alcove, away from the main fight. She can still hear the gunshots that abound, smell the scents of stale whiskey and coppery blood, but all she can focus on is the taste of Obito.

He tastes of lightning and temptation and it damns her as she pulls him in closer, deepening the angle of the kiss.

She feels him smile, triumphant against her lips as she runs her hands over his suspenders, mapping out the expanse of his shoulders. Sakura ignores his victory, focusing instead on the pleasant way his scars abrade her skin, leaving their marks upon her.

Sakura knows this will end her, one way or another. She is caught between two wills and she knows neither Obito nor Kakashi will give way. Not with their history, stormy and murky as it is. But the thrill of it, the way her heart races and blood boils as chaos reigns around them, is one she cannot deny.

Still, she knows this moment cannot last and she breaks contact and darts away, gifting Obito with a grin. He is mussed and flushed, lips red and puffy from her kisses. He blinks, eyes attempting to focus on her.

Sakura raises her hands, one waving the gun he kept in his trousers and the other clutching the alcohol he'd been raiding.

She's undeniably smug as she says, "I win," before disappearing back into the hurricane.


	136. itasakushi 3

"You say that like it's supposed to be offensive."

Sakura eyes him, stifling the rising incredulity as she shakes her head.

"It is," Itachi pipes up, reminding them that he too is present. Sometimes it is easy to forget with the other Uchiha acting like the imbecile he is.

"She called me 'the greatest putz she's ever met!'" Shisui exclaims, winking in an exaggerated fashion in Sakura's direction. It looks like he is having a seizure. The Iwa nin shudders and wonders, not for the first time within the hour, why she was sent as Iwa's diplomat. "I'm wearing her down!"

"Putz means 'worthless person,'" Itachi explains drily. He looks to Sakura and something in his eyes is warm and alien. "I am inclined to agree."

Shisui sniffs imperiously. "Well, at least she thinks I'm the greatest _something_." His expression is entirely too shrewd. "It shows I've made an impression, haven't I?"

Sakura does not deign to respond, instead standing and disappearing in a whirl of smoke.

Itachi gives Shisui an angry look but Shisui only smiles. "What?" Itachi bites out, inexplicably irritated at Shisui for cutting their time short with Sakura.

"It's getting to her," he says. "That's the reason she left. She knows I'm right." His eyes are bright. " _I'm_ getting to her."


	137. shikasaku 6

It all starts with a bet.

The worst kept secret in Konoha is how competitive the InoShikaCho group gets. It's juvenile, it's petty, and it's about the only time you will ever see a Nara 100% focused. It would be funny if it weren't so terrifying. So when Ino bets that she'd make the best romantic partner in the group, the game is on.

Which leads Shikamaru to here, sitting across from Sakura as she scrutinizes the shogi board. It's been a few weeks into this entire farce and they're still going strong. Sakura, surprisingly, was quite game for it, muttering something about Ino and flowers and whatnot. He feels his heart squeeze as the space between her brow crinkles, the way it does whenever she's found a solution and he is lost.

Oh.

Oh no.

Not now, it can't be happening now. He's gone his entire life without feeling this way, why would this happen now? Treacherously, his mind wanders back through memories of cooking with Sakura (which never ends well), bandying barbs about philosophy and poetry, playing different board games that get quickly heated with competition. Then it changes to the softer moments, cloud watching together, holding hands as they visit Asuma's grave, sitting atop the Hokage monument and contemplating life.

This has been a long time coming, years in the making, in fact.

His thoughts abruptly scatter as Sakura glances up at him, green eyes wicked as she says, "Your turn." Shikamaru glances down and curses soundly. His heart leaps as she laughs and twines her hand with his. "I'm getting better."

"Do you want to continue?" he asks before he can stop himself.

"Continue learning? Of course," Sakura replies, looking confused.

Shikamaru swallows, feeling the heat rise up his cheeks to his ears. He has always been the easiest blusher on Team Ten, even though he despises the feeling. "Continue this, I mean," he says, squeezing her hand. "This…this is nice."

Sakura's face flushes and her grip tightens on his hand. "You mean, for real?" she asks, voice soft.

He nods, unable to look at her.

He is startled when she is suddenly in front of him, face inches from his own.

Her smile is soft and shy and it leaves him aching as she says, "I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

Shikamaru doesn't have a chance to ask her as she leans in and takes his lips with hers. Oh. Shikamaru presses into the kiss, seeking out her taste. (He later determines that she tastes of raspberries and starlight and happiness.) Far too soon, Sakura pulls away, licking her lips in a way that is irresistible. When they pull apart for a second time, Sakura is smirking.

"What?" he asks, still dazed.

Sakura glances at the shogi board. "I win."

His laughter is chased away by her lips as Sakura claims her prize.

In truth, Ino is the winner when they tell her a week later, hands held, faces red, that they are dating.

All according to plan.


	138. itasaku 3

"Haruno-sama!" an intern calls, wringing his hands. "We need your help!"

Sakura looks up from her paperwork. "What's wrong, Izark?" she asks, frowning. Izark is one of the most frighteningly competent interns in the hospital, giving some of the doctors a run for their money. Now he looks frazzled and rumpled, eyes wide and imploring. "What happened?"

"It's the Uchiha," Izark replies, making the clan name a curse. "He's _awful_."

"Sasuke's in the hospital?" Sakura demands, leaping to her feet.

"No, not him, the other one! The clan heir!" Izark wails.

"Itachi?" Sakura asks, blinking.

"Yes, that's him!"

"Itachi," Sakura says again, unable to believe it.

"Haruno-sama, _please_!"

Izark is moments away from throwing himself at Sakura's feet. This cannot stand. "Lead the way, Izark," Sakura says, eyes narrowed.

Izark gulps at the look on her face and scrambles to obey. Everyone, _everyone_ , knows that the hospital is Sakura's territory. They all know better than to cross her.

Sakura follows Izark up into the nicest wing of the hospital, the one that only clan members can really afford. She braces herself, ready for whatever bullshit the Uchiha heir throws her way.

She is still unprepared for the scene before her.

Itachi is standing upon the bed, hospital gown showing off _way_ more than he probably felt comfortable showing under normal circumstances. These are not normal circumstances. Two interns and a doctor cower in one of the corners as Itachi pelts them with…is that _jello_? Green and yellow slime, remains of _other_ unfortunate jello cartons, litter the floor.

"Where is my fucking pudding?" he demands, the loudest she has ever heard Itachi speak.

"What happened?" Sakura asks, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

For a moment, everything is silent and still.

Then the doctor and interns are running past her, eyes wide with fear as they babble something about "morphine" and "Kumo" as they flee. Sakura suddenly finds her arms full of Itachi as he gazes up at her with warm gray eyes. He has pushed himself into a princess-style carry and the…ill-fitting nature of the hospital gown is made all the more apparent.

"Sakura," he says in a low, adoring tone that, accompanied with his bright, carefree smile, makes Sakura flush to her toes.

"Why are you harassing my staff, Itachi?" Sakura asks, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down.

He doesn't release her, clinging to her like a limpet. Sakura considers his wounds for a moment and sighs, easing herself into a position to sit beside him upon the bed. Her hands light with chakra as she furthers his healing process along.

"They wouldn't give me pudding," Itachi says and he sounds so childlike that Sakura wants to laugh. "Will you give me pudding?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Sakura says, looking to Izark who lingers in the doorway. "I'll go get you some."

"No!" Itachi exclaims as he wraps himself further around her.

Sakura freezes, glances down, and glances back up _very_ quickly as she begins to pray to any god that may be listening. " _Izark_ will go and get you some."

"You won't leave me?" Itachi says plaintively, eyes wide and almost lucid. He looks so hurt and small, so unlike the distant Uchiha prodigy he usually is.

"No," Sakura says, resisting the urge to cry. "No, I won't leave you."

"Not ever," Itachi says, nuzzling his face up against her cheek.

"Not ever," Sakura agrees.


	139. yamasaku

"Could we _please_ not talk about this," Yamato murmurs into his hands, face flushed.

"Not a chance," Sakura replies, cheer in her voice as she cradles him easily in her arms. "This will be a reminder to take better care of yourself."

"Sakura," he says and he cannot keep the whine out of his voice as she leaps easily from roof to roof. _Anyone_ can see them but Yamato is far too dizzy to try to pull away. He also knows that Sakura won't let him go. "Sakura, c'mon."

"You're going to the hospital," Sakura says. "You are going to stay overnight and recuperate. Then you will start taking care of yourself or you'll have to answer to me."

Yamato pouts, though it doesn't have much effect as Sakura gazes past him. Yamato glances around for a few moments guiltily before relaxing into Sakura's embrace. It's been so _long_ since he's last touched someone in a positive way. The most physical contact he gets is usually in spars. This, being held close to someone, to _Sakura_ , is so _nice_. She is warm and her grip on him is secure. For the first time in a while, Yamato feels safe. He's been falling, drowning really, for so long but he knows, deep in his bones, etched into the DNA he borrows from the Senju legacy, that Sakura will catch him.

She _sees_ him.

She will not let him fall.

Yamato's eyes slide shut as he focuses on the sensations that surround him, the rhythm of Sakura's stride, her soft breaths as she runs, the slight friction between their bodies as she jumps. This…he could get used to this.

Sakura glances down, worried by Yamato's silence. She doesn't like being so pushy but sometimes it's necessary. Her lips curl fondly at the sight that greets her.

Yamato is asleep, face nestled into the crook of her arm.

Sakura shifts him slightly, drawing him even closer. Her protectiveness heightens as he makes a snuffling noise before burrowing closer.

This, this moment, is hers.

And she will cherish it, and the man attached, until the end.


	140. kirisaku

"You're sure you're safe?"

Sakura snorts, putting her car in park. "I'm fine, Ino. I used to come here all the time as a kid. I'm pretty sure I'm the only here for miles around. My great aunt basically owned this lake."

"That's why I'm concerned!" Ino's voice is tinny through the phone but still worried. "Anyone could come and attack you! Or you could get into trouble! Or drown! Or-"

"I'll be fine, promise. You know I'm a strong swimmer." Sakura climbs out of the car, surveying the house before her with fondness. "I'll give you a call later; I need to get settled in."

"I'm calling you in a few hours and if you don't pick up-"

"Yes, yes," Sakura replies, heading off Ino's threat. "I'll pick up!"

Sakura pockets her phone, gathering her bags from the car. She heads up to the sprawling house, fumbling for the worn key that was left to her in the will. Her heart squeezes slightly as she steps over the third crack in the marble steps, the one she always jumped over as a kid. It always made Granny Febuki laugh and she refused to have the crack repaired. The fact that she kept it all these years…

Sakura shakes her head, pressing the key into the doorknob and stepping into the house that holds so many memories. It has an eccentric layout, very similar to Granny Febuki herself in fact. Many pieces, windows included, are art deco in style and the afternoon's light filters through in wondrous ways.

 _Magical_ ways.

Sakura drops her bags and moves out onto the back porch. Her breath catches in her throat.

The lake glistens as a brilliant jewel before her, the crowning glory of Granny Febuki's estate. Sakura feels like a child once more as she races down the gentle slope, kicking off her shoes as she hits the sand. Toes curling into the soft grains, Sakura yanks her jacket off, grinning as the sun beats down upon her bared arms. Carefree, Sakura dips her feet into the lapping water that swells against the shore. She grins and makes her way out into the cold water, until she stands shin deep in it.

This is lovely.

Sakura stands there for a while, just enjoying existence.

Suddenly, she finds herself laid out on the ground, cold water soaking her through. Sakura struggles, kicking out at the thing wrapped around her leg. It loosens and Sakura coughs and splashes as she scrambles back for the shore. Eyes smarting, Sakura gets to her feet, avoiding the water as she scans it. What was that thing? It felt like…

It felt like a hand.

"What the hell," Sakura mutters, fumbling for her phone. It is dead, killed by the water.

Ino's going to flip.

"That was unnecessary," a voice says."Apologize now!"

Sakura turns toward the dock, squinting against the sun. A man stands there, outline dark. He is short in stature, but his presence is commanding.

"Sorry," a voice says, coming from the water.

Sakura gasps as she sees a face peer up at her from the lake. With liquid eyes and silky dark hair, he is beautiful.

"Apologies, mistress," a gravelly voice rumbles softly from behind her shoulder. Sakura turns and finds herself looking up to meet his gaze. The man's skin is blue and his teeth sharp but his eyes are gentle. "We're a bit out of practice."

"What?" Sakura asks and she is surprised at how calm her voice sounds. "Mistress?"

"Were you not told?" a man emerges by the first in the water, his skin gray and rough. "You are Febuki-sama's heir."

The man on the dock approaches and kneels before her, gazing up at her with cold eyes. Behind him, Sakura can see others peeking out from the water, watching her curiously. "We are yours to command."

"Oh hell," Sakura mutters.

What sort of legacy has Granny Febuki left her?


	141. izusakutobi

"Enough is enough," Sakura growls, dragging her tie completely loose.

Tobirama and Izuna glance at her, curious.

She hops to her feet and sets about unbuttoning her shirt.

"S-Sakura-san," Izuna says, fumbling to his feet as he covers his eyes.

Sakura pauses, looking at both men. They, much like her, are soaked in sweat, and lounging indolently against opposite walls of the elevator. Both have long since abandoned their shirts. "Look," Sakura begins, setting to work on her shirt once more. "We've been stuck in this elevator for eight goddamn hours and it's really fucking hot. It's the middle of July and the AC cut out an hour ago. I'm stripping down and if you two have a problem with that then take it up with my bare ass."

Without waiting for a response, Sakura shrugs her shirt from her shoulders. It clings to her body and she sighs in relief as she peels it away. There's the sound of a scuffle behind her but Sakura ignores it as she shucks her trousers. She is going to kill Ino when all is said and done.

Her bra and underwear follow in quick succession and she leans against one of the walls, closing her eyes as the lukewarm metal touches her overly hot skin.

"So…" Izuna leads.

"Not in here," Sakura replies, not even having to look at him to know that he is smirking. "It is far too hot."

"But after?" Tobirama asks and his voice is adorably hopeful.

Sakura opens her eyes, scrutinizing both men. They waver between watching her avidly and keeping their gazes averted. She smirks. "Perhaps."

Twin thumps meet her ears as the men's heads thunk against the walls of the elevator.


	142. stevesaku 7

"You don't have to do this."

Sakura glances up from lacing the guards on her arms, brow furrowing. "I know. This is a volunteer mission."

"You could get hurt." His eyes are so blue; they remind her of another blond, one who is just as dear and near to her heart, though in a different way. He looks so pained, lost in a way that Sakura is far too used to. " _Why_?"

Sakura stands, flexing her arms as she adjusts to the bracers. "He matters to you," she replies as if it is simple.

And perhaps it is. Perhaps it is just that simple. Sakura can see the parallels all too clearly. The idealistic blond with dreams so big and concrete they can't help but come true chasing after the broody, blistering dark haired man. This time, however, she'll make a difference. This time, she's strong enough to help. Besides, the stories are a bit different; this man didn't choose to walk an ugly path, it was forced upon him.

"Sakura," Steve says and Sakura cannot bear the meaning placed into those short syllables that make up her name. There's a reverence there, an awe she feels she does not deserve.

So she turns, lifting her axe and balancing it against her shoulder. She glances back at him, making sure not to meet his gaze. She fears what she'll find there. "Let's go."


	143. hashisakumada

Sakura wrinkles her nose, looking around the bar once more. Hashirama and Madara went out for drinks without her for "bonding brotherly reasons," though Madara texted her twenty minutes earlier to come by the bar as quickly as possible. She expected the bar to be demolished, or at least on fire, but the bar is intact and Madara gestures for her to come over with an unholy grin upon his face. Her heart rate spikes.

Nothing good will come of this.

Still she makes her way over, wrinkling her nose as she catches a whiff of Hashirama. "What have you been drinking?" she demands, dodging away from his attempted embrace.

She can hear Madara cackling and knows he must be the culprit. She narrows her eyes on him and speaks in The Tone that always seems to work, " _Madara_."

He straightens, clearing his throat. "This is why I texted you." He looks far too happy with himself.

Sakura turns her attention to Hashirama once more, ducking away from the kiss he sloppily aims at her cheek. "Alcohol I can understand," she says, grabbing Hashirama's flailing hands and making him sit still, "but why do you smell of _vinegar_?"

Hashirama blinks, color high in his cheeks. His smile falls as he pins Madara (technically more the space beside his head) with a murderous glare. "Madara told me it was wine."

Sakura snorts, elbowing Madara when he starts howling with laughter once more. "Hashirama, vinegar tastes nothing like wine."

"I just thought it was _terrible_ wine."

"He…may have had a drink…or ten before I told him that," Madara admits before succumbing once more to laughter.

Sakura switches her gaze between the two of them, choosing not to react as Hashirama takes a swipe Madara's direction and manages to catch his sleeve on a light fixture. Instead, she slouches into a seat and lifts her hand to the bartender. "Your strongest please."


	144. nejisaku 2

"Hide me!" Sakura hisses, darting behind Karin.

She jolts, but obliges with amusement, allowing Sakura to duck behind her back. "What'd you do this time, Sakura?"

"I…may have accidentally shoved Neji Hyuuga into the pool," Sakura replies, drawing Karin's long hair over her in a feeble attempt to hide. "In my defense, he had that look on his face that he wore before he got into it with Naruto at Kiba's party."

Karin whistles, shaking her head and disrupting the hair Sakura styled artfully over herself. "Well, don't look now, but that so-called 'perfect' vision the Hyuugas claim to possess is coming in handy."

Sakura squeaks, making to run off to a possibly more empathetic Ino before finding herself lifted bodily. Judging by the water soaking through her clothes, Neji has found her.

Shit.

She is admittedly impressed with his strength as he carries her from the house out around to a less inhabited area. He places her down against the wall and pins her with his arms bracketing each side. Sakura looks up into his face, bravely deciding to face death.

His expression is thunderous, dark hair hanging in thick rivets around his face, weighed down by the water. The scent of chlorine hits her and she cannot keep from giggling slightly.

She is so dead.

Neji leans in over her, arm braced against the wall above her head. "I'm going to punch you in the mouth-" Sakura swallows, searching his expression for the joke. His pale eyes are dark with intent and give nothing away. "-with my mouth…gently…several times."

Sakura blinks and opens her mouth to respond as Neji presses forward and makes good on his promise.

She quickly forgets any protests and even finds that she doesn't mind the bracing scent of chlorine. After all, she put it there.


	145. kakasaku 5

"Kakashi," Sakura says, saccharine sweet as she lays across the couch atop her boyfriend. He adjusts to her easily, eyes fixed on her with a wariness wrought from years of hearing The Tone. "Why did Sayaka-san complain to me today about Mittens missing?"

"Ah, Sakura, I'm afraid I'm losing my touch in my old age," Kakashi replies, drawing his fingers down her spine the way she enjoys. He hides his smile when she melts against him. "I'm afraid I do not know Sayaka-san or Mittens."

"You aren't old," Sakura says automatically, as she always does when he disparages himself. "Sayaka-san is Midori's neighbor; you know, I always dog sit for her. Mittens is Sayaka-san's cat." Kakashi stiffens beneath her and Sakura immediately notices, seeking out his guilty gaze. "Kakashi…"

"You remember that emergency mission Naruto sent you on," Kakashi says, still refusing to look at her. "You asked me to watch her dog in your stead for a few days. I _may_ have tried to feed him Mittens. Mittens…might have run away."

"Kakashi!" He grunts as she digs her elbow into his side. "When I told you to feed the dog I didn't expect you to feed him the neighbor's cat!"

"I don't take care of normal dogs! Pakkun said it'd be fine!" Kakashi protested, shifting beneath Sakura to better support her new position.

"Pakkun is biased!" Sakura says before sighing and settling down against his chest again. "I don't know how I'm going to face Sayaka-san."

Kakashi strokes her back, pondering.

A week later, Sakura merely pops a kiss against his cheek after a mysterious benefactor drops Mittens off at Sayaka-san's doorstep, no worse for the wear.

She still never lets him dog sit again.


	146. shikasaku loss au

Sakura takes a deep breath, staring up at the gates that mark the Nara estate. She is unsure how this will be received; in fact, she is sure this will go poorly. Still, she has to take the heat. For Ino's sake.

So she flares her chakra, smile brittle as the gates swing open and she steps inside.

"Ah, Haruno-san," Shikaku greets. He seems more tired than usual, eyes ringed with even darker circles. "I'm not sure Shikamaru is up for company-"

"He's in the garden," Yoshino interrupts, eyes glittering. Her smile is sad but knowing as she looks at the younger woman. She turns to Shikaku and directs a quelling look his way. "Thank you for stopping by to see him."

Sakura steps outside, following memories made in a handful of encounters through the maze they call a garden. She finds him laying on his back in the familiar position he uses to watch the clouds. He isn't doing that though, as his arm covers his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asks, voice rough with anger.

"Let's play a game," Sakura says, nudging him with her toes.

"Go away." He has yet to remove the arm over his eyes though Sakura hears the way his voice breaks.

Instead, Sakura flops down beside him, staring up at the sky. "You can't see the clouds that way," she says quietly, tone entirely too reasonable.

" _Fuck_ off, Sakura," he nearly screams, sitting up.

This is why she's the one here, not Ino. Ino is too close to the situation, just as raw as he is though in a myriad of different ways. Sakura can take this right now.

For once, she can be the strong one.

For a moment, Sakura thinks he will strike out at her. His arms are finally free of his face and Sakura doesn't react to his outburst, merely raising a hand to point at the clouds. "That one is a cumulonimbus."

Shikamaru stares at her for a long time before scrubbing his hand across his face and reclining once more. "You…" He deflates and Sakura kindly ignores the way his shoulders shake. "You really have no imagination."


	147. hashisaku 3

As Sakura pulls her hand out of his as the last dignitaries leave, Hashirama finds he cannot bear it anymore. "What are we?" he asks.

Sakura pauses, turning back to him. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"What do I mean to you?" he asks, taking her hand in his once more. "I understand that we've been putting on a show for the world leaders but Sakura, I cannot keep continuing this way!"

"And what is it that you want to do?" Sakura asks, biting her lip as she twines her fingers with his. "What do you want?"

"I want _you_ ," Hashirama replies, tugging at her hand and drawing her close. She can feel his breath fanning across her face. "I want this to be real. Do-" He swallows, the first sign of nerves. "Do you want the same?"

Sakura leans up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips in response. It is soft, searching as she maps him out.

She falls back on her heels and smiles at the awestruck look on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

She yelps as he leans over her, using the Mokuton to pull her impossibly close for another kiss.

This one is much more passionate.


	148. shikasaku loss au 2

"Good morning…I see the assassins failed again."

"Oh ha, ha," Sakura says dryly, taking a seat across from Shikamaru."See if I give you your breakfast now."

They are on the Nara estate, seated within the gazebo in the garden. It is their usual spot and Sakura places her basket to her side, staring out across the grounds. The sun has just appeared on the horizon and everything is lit with pinks and golds. From the beginning, Sakura hasn't questioned his early hours, so strange for the lazy heir of the Nara.

She knows the nightmares don't allow for much.

Shikamaru scoffs, still working at setting up the intricately carved animal pieces for a game of Parcheesi. They have yet to play shogi and Sakura isn't sure if they ever will. "That's an empty threat; Chouji would be so disappointed if he finds out that you're letting me languish away. And then he won't bake anymore of those scones you enjoy."

Sakura narrows her eyes at him, clucking her tongue even as she passes him the pastries stuffed with red bean paste that Chouji made specifically for him. "Well played."

"It always is," Shikamaru says with a smirk, before digging into his breakfast.

Sakura joins him, idly pondering the past few months. It has certainly been interesting as she and the other Rookies have done what they can to comfort Team Ten in their time of mourning. She gathers recipes from her family's merchant ties, bringing them to Chouji and laughing with him at her failed attempts of cooking them even as his come out to perfection. She arranges flowers every week and presents them to Ino, always making sure that the message is heartfelt before pulling her out to a training ground where Ino can break and cry and scream her pain out to Sakura, venting the brokenness against someone who can handle it. And then there's her meetings with Shikamaru, playing all sorts of games ranging from the simplicity of go fish to the complexity of go.

She has yet to win a match.

"So Shikamaru," Sakura begins, fingering one of her tiger pieces. "Tsunade-shishou has assigned me a mission. I'll be out of the village for a few weeks." She can't make herself look at him as she continues, "Shino mentioned that he'd be interested in joining our game sessions, maybe he could start playing next week and continue while I'm away?" There is no response. Sakura looks up, breath catching at the anger simmering in Shikamaru's eyes. "Shikamaru?" she says, watching as he blinks and comes back to himself.

"I don't think we'll have room for Shino," Shikamaru mutters, moving his camel piece. He doesn't look at her, shoulders tense. "I'm going to teach you to play shogi next week. That's a two player game."

Sakura feels something in her throat tighten as she nods. "Of course," she says, refocusing on the game and fighting against a smile. "I'll let him know."

Shikamaru grins and Sakura clears her throat, ignoring the way her eyes mist. Team Ten will be fine.

They're on the rise.


	149. founderssaku

"What are you doing?"

"Sh!" Madara says, glaring up at Tobirama.

"Madara."

"Shut _up_. Tobirama!" Madara hisses, settling his hands again on Sakura's hips.

Tobirama frowns, taking in the scene. Sakura is perched on Madara's lap, face flushed with alcohol. Madara's long hair is unbound, hanging loose and covering Sakura's body.

Sakura giggles to herself, ignoring the two men as she moves her hands through his hair. Her deftness belies her drunken state as she weaves different strands together into a complicated braid.

"So pretty," Sakura croons, leaning back against his chest.

Madara smirks, tucking his chin against her shoulder as he watches her plait another portion of his hair. " _Very_."

Tobirama frowns, knowing that Madara isn't talking about her styling abilities.

"Sakura-chan!" Hashirama exclaims, taking a seat beside Madara with a pout. He has removed all ornaments from his hair, trying to make it look as enticing as possible. Sakura and Madara both look at him, Sakura curious and Madara murderous. "Don't you want to play with my hair?"

Everyone waits with bated breath to see her response. Tobirama barely resists the urge to face palm.

Finally, Sakura wrinkles her nose. "No. Your hair is ugly."

Tobirama shakes his head, leaving the room to the sounds of Madara's cackles and Hashirama's cries of dismay.

Morons.


	150. kirisaku 2

"Stay back, temptress!"

Sakura blinks, turning to the speaker. He is one of the Kiri nin, hair long and face soft. He is beautiful, though his current expression is quite ugly. Sakura has never seen him before in her life.

"Pardon?" Sakura replies, trying to figure out what exactly she's done to offend him.

The peace between Kiri and Konoha is so new and tenuous and she will do nothing to jeopardize it. She is a disciple of Tsunade-shishou after all.

"You're the one who fought with Kisame and _won_." He looks scandalized.  
"Ah," Sakura says, realizing that he must be a fan of the Swordsman. "That was just a spar. Kisame-san is an impeccable shinobi; I merely had home field advantage."

"I don't care about that!" the boy replies. "My _master_ wants to fight you now!"

"Who-"

"Sakura-san!" That is Kisame's booming voice as he approaches, accompanied by a man who is nearly of a height with him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I apologize, Kisame-san," Sakura replies, noting the way the irate boy clams up and looks down. "I've been a little sidetracked."

"Well met, Haruno," the stranger says. By his sword, Sakura guesses he is one of the Swordsmen though she doesn't know which one. "I was impressed."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage…"

"Zabuza," he replies, shaking her hand. "Zabuza Momochi."

The boy gives a strangled noise and Zabuza cuffs his neck with rough affection. "This is my apprentice, Haku."

"It is wonderful to meet you both," Sakura replies before returning her attention to Kisame. "Why were you looking for me, Kisame?"

He chuckles slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mizukage-sama has requested an audience with you. I have orders to escort you to him."

Sakura glances among the three men and resists the urge to groan.

She has the feeling things are about to get rather complicated.


	151. team7saku 3

Sakura startles awake, immediately looking around for whatever it was that disturbed her sleep. "Kakashi-sensei!" she hisses, dragging the covers up over herself. "What the hell?"

Naruto snuffles, rolling over on top of Sasuke as they begin to wake up.

Kakashi is perched on their windowsill, looking far too creepy. Sakura supposes that is, in part, because it is 4 in the morning.

It could also be because he disabled all the traps on their home to be here. Sasuke's going to be so pissed.

Kakashi hiccups and Sakura sees a high flush on his cheekbones and ears. "Do you ever wonder about Sasaki-chan's fate?"

"What?" Naruto asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawns. Sakura tosses a pair of boxers his way, knowing he won't put them on otherwise. "What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sasaki-chan!" Kakashi exclaims, gesticulating wildly to emphasize his point. Sakura idly wonders if he'll lose his balance and fall out of the window. "She ended up with Junpei, but I always thought she'd be better suited to Daichi or even her best friend, Chiyoko."

"What the fuck?" And Sasuke is now awake. Sakura passes him a shirt, realizing how uncomfortable he is with showing any signs of so-called 'weakness' to anyone who isn't her or Naruto. He nods at her gratefully, eyes flickering red with dangerous intent.

"The _chemistry_!" Kakashi exclaims, leaping to his feet and pacing their bedroom. The way his path weaves and meanders tells Sakura all she needs to know. "Jiraiya-sama was a genius with writing but the chemistry between Junpei and Sasaki-chan was so lackluster!"

Sakura sighs, exchanging looks with her teammates. Finally, she stands, placing a gentle hand on Kakashi's arm. "You can tell me all about it in the kitchen. You look like you need a glass of water."


	152. kakasaku 6

Sakura leans forward against the bar, reaching down the way for some peanuts. Kakashi clears his throat, averting his eyes.

Sakura turns to him, curious but his nose is in his erotica and she guesses that she just imagined things. It would be easy to do, as the bar is loud and thrumming with energy. Sakura grabs a handful of peanuts, stopping as Kakashi falls into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" she asks, patting him on the back. His face is flushed and he seems a bit feverish, but he nods. "If you aren't feeling well, we can always reschedule. Sasuke would be glad to get out of the social obligation and Naruto's probably forgotten already. Don't strain yourself for our sakes!"

"It's fine, Sakura," Kakashi replies.

Sakura stares at him for a moment longer, before accepting his response at face value. Then she turns, taking another fistful of peanuts.

An absolutely tortured groan escapes Kakashi and Sakura whirls, planting her hands on her hips. "What?" she demands.

Kakashi's face is buried in his hands, but he looks up at her. He catches the mischievous tilt to her lips and his gaze goes stormy. "You _minx_. That skirt is short on purpose."

Sakura smirks, cocking her hip. "And if it is?"

Kakashi growls, grabbing her by her waist. "I suppose I'll need to show you my appreciation."

Sakura's laugh is high and jubilant as they disappear in a whirl of leaves.


	153. eggsysaku

Naruto/Kingsman crossover

* * *

"Why're we meeting today?" Eggsy asks, glancing askance at Roxy.

She shrugs, going back to polish her handgun. "Merlin said we needed to meet."

Eggsy sighs, slouching into his chair. Their headquarters, if it can truly be called that, is still in the process of being built as all three of them have some rather negative associations with the old one. Nearly being forced to shoot his dog and almost being poisoned have a way of pissing a guy off.

Truthfully, Eggsy really only cares about Arthur threatening JB.

Still, they're based out of a rather shabby warehouse during the interim. Eggsy tries to avoid the warehouse, hating how damp the place is.

"Well where the fuck is Merlin?" Eggsy demands, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Charming."

Eggsy and Roxy are immediately on their feet, falling into their Kingsmen's persona, guns trained upon the unknown interloper. The first thing Eggsy notices is how nice her shoes are (something he thinks would've made Harry smile): a clean, dark leather, embellished in a wistful swirling pattern. Smart, sharp, functional, and packed with a knife or two.

 _Nice_.

Her suit is crisp and bold in a deep maroon, with a pale blue pocket square. The boldness suits her coloring, the bright pink hair and pale complexion. The lines fit her neatly, enhancing her angles and showcasing her as the weapon she's been trained to be.

Finally, he takes note of her expression, her green eyes lidded in seeming boredom. He catches the way the corner of her lips lift in…excitement? Anticipation?

"Stand down, Kingsmen," Merlin says, expression pinched as he steps in behind the unknown woman. "This is a fellow Kingsman."

"I thought we were all that were left," Roxy says, gun still trained on the woman. "Arthur made sure of that."

The woman smirks and Eggsy sees the sadness there. "I never did like Arthur. I suppose you could call me a former Kingsman." She looks pointedly at Merlin with thunder in her gaze. "Merlin constantly forgets that part."

"This is Sir Percival," Merlin says, grabbing the woman's shoulder and pushing her to take a seat at the rickety card table they have set up here.

"I don't go by that anymore," Sir Percival replies, taking a seat in a reclining lounge that makes the simple chair seem like a throne.

"Excalibur then," Merlin says simply, staring her down.

Eggsy wonders at the history there, especially as her shoulders go tense. "I'm Sakura," she says, nodding to Eggsy and Roxy. "Pleased to meet you."

Roxy and Eggsy look at each other, coming to the same decision as they reclaim their seats.

"Why has Merlin called you in now?" Roxy asks, brow furrowed. She still doesn't trust the newcomer.

Eggsy finds he does though, strangely enough. There's something about her…he knows she's one of the good ones.

(It isn't just that she knows how to accessorize. Really, it isn't.)

"That's a good question," she replies, looking at Merlin.

"The time has come, Excalibur," he says, ignoring the dark look in Sakura's eyes. "You must lead them to the Holy Grail."


	154. obisaku 3

"Hell no."

Sakura shrugs out of the hold of the guards, turning a pleading look their way. She is met with photon bars that make her eyes water. She huffs, taking a seat in the furthest corner from her cellmate.

"Tough luck, princess," he says, scars stretching and shifting beneath the force of his smile. She ignores the tantalizing shift of colors in his eyes, knowing that he comes from a planet where such things are threatening.

On her home planet, such flashing colors are an invitation.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in jail with you of all people," Sakura bites out, crossing her arms and staring down at the raised lines along them, rather than look at Obito.

"Better me than Madara," Obito wheedles, leaning back and exposing pale flesh beneath his high collar.

Sakura barks a laugh, tossing her head back. She begins to rifle through her jumpsuit pockets. "How dismally accurate."

They fall into a strained silence for a time.

"Look, if this is about what happened on Pekon, I already apologized."

"Naruto _lost_ his arm!"

"It grew back!"

"It's the principle of the thing," Sakura says. She glares at Obito while her fingers are at work, weaving something together.

"Well, I'm sorry," Obito says.

Sakura cocks her head, regarding him for a moment with her eerie green eyes before turning her attention back to the stringy blue mess she is creating. "Well, you aren't lying," she says. "Traces of guilt and residual shame; you really are sorry, aren't you?"

Obito stands and saunters closer. Sakura's teeth are bared, but it is more for the show of things than anything. Still, he is wary of her sharp teeth. His arm throbs dully, reminding him of the last time he approached her without the necessary caution. It brings a smile to his face.

He comes to a halt outside of her reach, eyes tracking the rotation of the guards. When he is sure they will not be heard, Obito crouches down and asks, "Do you have a plan?"

Sakura turns a scornful glance his way. "I always have a plan."

"Am I included in this plan?" Obito asks.

"Will you cost me any of my limbs?" Sakura replies archly.

"No. Will you let that go?"

"No, but you can join me." Sakura says. She stands and Obito sees that she's woven together a strange, sticky ball that is beginning to pulsate with bright light. "First order of business: _duck_."


	155. eggsysaku 2

Naruto/Kingsman crossover

* * *

"The fuck?"

Sakura turns, eyes quizzical as she looks between Eggsy and their guest. "You're angry?"

"I told you he would be."

"Who wouldn't be angry?" Eggsy demands, stomping forward and snatching up his box of cereal. Empty. Fucking brilliant. "You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

"It wasn't quite faked," Harry replies, leaning back in his seat. He still looks all posh and mysterious even though he only has half the penetrating gaze he once had. Again, Eggsy feels like the child he was when he met Harry the first time and some part of him hates him for it. Harry looks to Sakura, eyes fond and alight with a depth that only comes from a _history_ and Eggsy finds the resentment growing even more. "Excaliber here found me and patched me up."

"It's Sakura, Harry," Sakura says, though her voice is full of gentle tones, a strong contrast to the exasperation she uses with Merlin.

"Ah, quite right," Harry says, shaking his head. "Forgive me, dear, a lot has changed since we last sat around the table."

"So why have you been gone for three years?" Eggsy demands.

"There were a few…loose ends…contacts really from the former Kingsmen who needed to be corralled and taken care of. I knew you and the current Lancelot were more than capable of the task at hand." Harry smiles. "And you've far succeeded my expectations. I'm proud of you, Galahad."

Eggsy turns his eyes away from them for a moment, throat unbearably tight. "I still haven't forgiven you for eating all of my cereal."

"Well, never fear, Galahad," Harry says, standing sharply. "I will have plenty of opportunities to return the favor in the upcoming days."

"Pardon?"

"He's joining us," Sakura says, fiddling with her cuff links. Eggsy knows for a fact that she has seven kinds of poisons stored away there. "He's going to assist us in attaining the Grail."

Harry smiles, clapping a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Eggsy drops into a seat, glaring at the unmoving hand as Sakura passes him some orange juice and toast.

This is going to be a long trip.


	156. kirisaku 3

"Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle!"

"No can do, Kisame," Sakura replies, continuing on down the beach with the man thrown across her shoulders. "You went down pretty hard back there and you need treatment. Walking on sand will only exacerbate the injury."

"How are you even carrying me?" Kisame asks, pressing his face into his hands. He's honestly a bit surprised that his feet aren't dragging against the ground, despite the way he's draped over her. "You're tiny!"

Her shrug shifts him and Kisame finds himself flushing at the show of strength. He hates to admit it, but the display is hitting all of his buttons.

"What the hell happened?"

Kisame is both grateful and mortified for the distraction as Zabuza runs up along them, keeping stride with Sakura. His eyes are piercing behind his sunglasses.

"Kisame's ankle got caught among the rocks," Sakura says. "I'm going to treat it before heading back into the water."

Zabuza hums and from his position Kisame can see the way his eyes fall to half mast behind the dark shades as he takes in the image Sakura makes. Kisame frowns.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Haruno," Zabuza says as they continue on up the beach to their belongings.

Sakura glances at him, eyes narrow as she tries to figure out whether or not Zabuza is insulting her before she finally decides it just isn't worth her time.

"Ah, what happened? Zabuza are you alright?" Haku is nearly ethereal in a pale full body swimsuit paired with a red umbrella. His hair hangs loose and falls in waves around his face as he steps up toward them, hands clasped. "What is going on?"

"Kisame was a clumsy oaf, obviously," Yagura says, looking out at them from beneath the shelter of their tent. Even beneath the brim of his wide sun hat, his glare is apparent. "Sakura is giving him a hand, it seems."

Sakura ignores the chatter as she steps up beneath the shade of the tent, placing Kisame in one of the chairs and setting to work on his ankle. There is a brief reprieve from the growing banter as Sakura casts an angry look around, silencing the Kiri men.

Kisame glances down at Sakura, flushing at the gentle care she gives his ankle as she props it up and begins wrapping it. "Hey," he begins, waiting until she looks up at him. "Thank you."

Sakura's responding smile has Kisame ducking his head and grinning sharply in return.

"Oi, Sakura!" Zabuza yells from outside the tent. They both turn in his direction. Zabuza is on the ground, clutching his leg as Haku creates a ruckus, running around him. Zabuza's smile belies the apparent pain he seems to be feeling. "I've fallen and I can't get up! I need your help!"

Sakura laughs as Yagura storms over to him, kicking him in the side. "I'll give you something to really complain about," he mutters.

"Well," Sakura says, shaking her head. "Duty calls."


	157. logansaku 2

"Aren't you a little young for this scene?"

Sakura turns from the bar, assessing the man before her. He is short, nearly of a height with her, with salt-n-pepper hair. He is severely out of place in this kitschy, hipster, bar.

"Aren't you a little old?"

He snorts, taking a heavy seat at the bar. "You got a name, pint-sized?"

"Do you?" she returns, throwing back her scotch.

"Logan."

"Oh," Sakura says, blinking.

"You recognize me?" he asks, clutching at his dog tags.

"Not particularly. Charles contacted me. Said you might need my help."

Logan groans, rubbing his eyes and resisting the urge to let his claws go free. He's too old to blush, yet he can feel a dull, ruddy flush creep up the back of his neck.

Of fucking course.

The one lady he chooses to flirt with is of course associated with the X-Men.

Quite a spitfire too.

"You're the immortal chick Xavier's been waxing on about?"

"Immortal, extended longevity, whatever you'd like to call it." She grins and offers him a callused hand. "Shinobi, but you can call me Sakura."

Logan takes her hand, grunting as she gives him a firm handshake.

He's so fucked.


	158. lokisakuthor

"Get down!"

Sakura whirls, catching the Chitari goon by its face and slamming it into the ground where it folds like wet paper. She turns back to Clint, unimpressed.

"Where is the trickster?" she asks, destroying the swathe of soldiers around her.

"In the tower," Clint replies from his high perch. "I'm not sure how you're going to get there-"

But Sakura is already running toward the tower, chakra enhancing every step. Clint nearly falls from his spot when she begins to run straight up the side of the building.

"Huh," he murmurs as she throws a punch through one of the windows, tumbling into the building. "I thought those were reinforced."

* * *

Sakura looks around her surroundings, pursing her lips as she sees lightning through the window on the other side of the building.

Huh.

So the golden brother returned.

Sakura darts toward the action, pressing past Thor and his lightning to collar Loki. She lifts him free of his feet, bringing him down to her eye level.

"Send me back!" Sakura demands.

Loki's eyes flicker between blue and green before he cackles. "You've fallen among the branches of Yggdrasil, you poor fool. You are a creature beyond the Nine Realms."

"So?"

He grins. "There is no return for you."

Sakura's grip slackens for a moment and Loki yanks free.

"Shinobi," Thor says, reaching for her shoulder but all he grabs is empty air.

There is a storm in Sakura's eyes as she grabs Loki once more and cocks her fist. "You will rue the day you crossed me."

Loki never sees her coming.


	159. kirisaku 4

"You're holding back."

Sakura ducks his blow, raising her eyebrows. "Am I?"

Haku huffs, eyes darting to the small group that stands to the side of the ring. She knows he is seeking out Zabuza and his approval. "Holding back won't help my odds."

Sakura frowns, looking to the group of Swordsmen who surround the Mizukage.

A Swordsman has fallen and it is now time to find a new one.

In the interest of the new treaty between their villages, a few of Konoha's diplomats were extended the opportunity to participate. They asked Sakura, as a taijutsu expert, to participate.

Haku is the first for her to test.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asks, raising her arms to block his rather weak punch.

"Stop pulling your punches!" Haku hisses, kicking out at her.

Sakura grabs his foot, twisting it until Haku groans. "Remember," she says as she pulls him close, "you asked for this."

Sakura strikes out with a punch, listening to the sickening crack of bones as Haku flies far beyond the perimeter of the ring.

She turns to the audience. "May I heal him now?"

Yagura nods ever so slightly, eyes a bit wide, and Sakura thinks that he just may be impressed.

Sakura steps free of the ring, walking past the strangely silent Swordsmen as she approaches Haku.

He glares up at her, clutching at his leg.

"At ease," Sakura says, kneeling beside him. "I'm just here to treat your injury."

"Let her treat you, Haku," Zabuza says.

"That you dealt," he replies, sulk clear in his voice.

"You're used to long-range, weapon based fighting styles. Taijutsu is a whole different beast," she says as she heals the break in his leg. "Be patient with yourself."

Haku scowls, opening his mouth to respond when a voice booms, "You're fighting me next, Haruno!"

Sakura turns, keeping a hand to Haku's leg as she does so. Kisame is standing over her, grinning widely.

"I thought I was working with recruits," she says.

"You kidding? Samehada and I want to test our skills against you."

"I'm not sure our alliance can weather the public beat down of such an esteemed Swordsman," she replies drily, turning her attention to Yagura. "Right, Mizukage-sama?"

He smirks at her, crossing his arms. "I think it'll be a great show of faith. In fact, I'd appreciate a spar myself."

"Hey." A hand grabs hers and she looks into Haku's eyes. "Keep your eyes on me."


	160. gaasaku 2

A heavy thump resounds outside Sakura's door.

She pauses, caught in the middle of making matcha, before sighing and stowing the tea kettle on the stovetop. She should be used to this by now but, then again, it's just cresting four in the morning and she hasn't had her caffeine yet. And witchcraft is difficult with an unfocused, sleepy mind. Sakura cinches her robe tight around her waist as she moves to the backdoor, making a lazy gesture to disable the wards.

She pulls open the door, frowning down at her doorstep. It was obscured in a tangle of multiple limbs, far more than those of a human or even an arachnid. Deep gold ichor pooled beneath the scaled brown body. Her eyes go wide.

A beholder.

How the hell did he kill a beholder?

She snaps her fingers, freezing the body's decaying process. With a little bit of focus and the slightest bit of strain, Sakura teleports the body to her workshop.

She then moves back into her house, leaving the door wide open as she pours the hot water over the matcha. As she adds a dollop of honey, Sakura feels a presence shift behind her.

"Tea?" she asks, not even looking up.

The scent of copper fills her nostrils as Gaara steps into her peripherals. Sakura turns slightly, seeing the gold ichor splattered across his knuckles and dripping down from his mouth. Sakura presses a hot cup into Gaara's hands.

"As much as I appreciate it," Sakura begins, "You need to stop leaving dead bodies on my doorstep."

Gaara's eyes narrow and Sakura reads the feral, deadly intent there. It doesn't scare her in the slightest.

"Put them in the workshop instead," she says, popping a kiss against his cheek.

She turns back to preparing her own cup with a hidden grin as Gaara's cheeks flush deeply. Sakura raises her cup to her lips, grinning darkly as the ichor mixes with the matcha as she drinks it down, down, down.


	161. shikasakushino

"Ah, Sakura-san. I did not expect to see you here."

Sakura glances up, startled. Shino stands above her, one hand at his collar as he looks down at her. "Shino!" she greets, patting the seat on the bench beside her. "What are you doing out this way?"

"It's the end of the cycle of metamorphosis for the fire butterfly," Shino says, perching himself on the edge of the bench. "This particular park is the resting grounds for most of them. I am here to watch the process."

He folds in on himself slightly, seemingly embarrassed.

"Fire butterflies?" Sakura asks, musing. "Those have orange and yellow wings right?" Shino nods. Sakura chuckles, shaking her head. "The first time I saw them was when I was a child and I thought they were actually on fire. The way the light hits those wings…well, suffice it to say that my parents had a hard time consoling me. It's been awhile since I've seen them."

Shino nods, leaning forward eagerly. "Their population has been dwindling because of the recent introduction of the weevils into the ecosystem. We, the Aburame I mean, have been working to preserve them."

"That's amazing, Shino," Sakura says sincerely.

Shino looks at her for a long moment, but Sakura cannot read his expression. "Sakura-san, would you…would you like-"

"Sakura!"

They both jump, turning toward the voice. Shikamaru stands behind the bench, scowling down at the two of them.

"Shikamaru," Sakura says, relaxing a bit. "About time for you to get here! Did you get distracted cloud watching?"

"Something like that," Shikamaru replies. "I see you found some company to keep you entertained."

Sakura nods, patting Shino's shoulder eagerly. "He's here to watch the fire butterflies! They're supposed to be emerging from their cocoons soon."

"Isn't that something?" Shikamaru says, frowning down at Shino.

Shino grunts as something tightens and he finds himself standing stiffly and abruptly to his feet.

"Shino?" Sakura asks, looking up at him.

Shino glances across at Shikamaru, meeting his baleful gaze. He frowns thoughtfully. "I…have to leave," Shino says.

"Oh, really?" Sakura asks, disappointed.

Shikamaru slides into the seat beside her. "Sorry to hear that, Shino."

Shino looks at Sakura for a long moment. "Be safe, Sakura-san."

"You too, Shino," she replies, frowning thoughtfully as he walks away.

Shikamaru's hand squeezes her shoulder, drawing her attention. His smile is soft as he regards her. "Ready to play chess?"

"Definitely," she says. "Can we set up out here? I want to see the butterflies."

"Of course," Shikamaru says, gaze following Shino's path thunderously. "Of course."


	162. izusaku pet au 1

"Sakura-san, I am so sorry about this," Izuna says as her door swings open.

Sakura smiles, opening the door wider. "It's really no problem, Izuna. Aoba is quite sweet." Her grin falters. "He does seem to hate Katsuyu quite a bit."

Izuna steps into Sakura's apartment, following her as she leads him through a veritable maze of plants and medical textbooks to Sakura's bedroom. A frisson of heat travels up his spine but he ignores it as he takes in the sight of Aoba spread out indolently upon Sakura's bed.

Katsuyu, Sakura's cat, sits up on a high perch, hissing down at the snake.

"I am so sorry, Sakura-san," Izuna says again, picking up the snake. "I really don't know how he keeps finding his way here; we're four floors below you!"

"He's a wily one," Sakura says, scritching under Aoba's chin. Aoba's eyes shut as he presses his neck into Sakura's fingertips. "He's learned how to open windows from the outside."

Izuna nods, struggling to pull Aoba away from Sakura as they make their way back to the door. "Thank you for being so understanding," he says. "I'll invest in some window locks."

Sakura laughs, shaking her head. "I get the feeling he'll find his way around it. I'm sure I'll see you again in just a few days."

"See you then," Izuna replies, sighing as the door swings shut. He looks down at Aoba and shakes his head. "You're not the only one who likes her."

Aoba hisses, pressing his head against Izuna's chest.


	163. hashisakutobi

"You all are still working on that?"

Tobirama glances up, scowl softening as Sakura sets down an armchair with a heavy thump.

"Blame Hashirama for this one," Tobirama says, throwing down the instructions with a frustrated huff. "He's the one who insisted on this Swedish furniture."

"Why is that an issue?" Sakura asks.

"He ordered it straight from Sweden," Tobirama replies. "All the instructions are in Swedish."

"Some of it is in Finnish!" Hashirama chimes in, focusing on fitting one of the legs to the table. He is…less than successful.

"Which you can't read," Tobirama says, flushed with frustration. The screw breaks in his hand. "Son of a bitch!"

Sakura flops onto the armchair, pulling out her phone. "I'm ordering Chinese."

"You aren't going to help?" Hashirama asks, looking up at her with woeful eyes.

Sakura snorts. "You kidding me? This is my entertainment until the Chinese arrives."

Tobirama shakes his head, glaring at Hashirama. "We're not buying Ikea furniture again."


	164. minasaku 8

"Fugaku? Fugaku, this isn't funny!" Minato called out, turning his flashlight around him. Everywhere he looked was filled with corn. "This stopped being funny five minutes ago."

Silence greeted him. Minato sighed.

He had to face it; he was lost.

Why was he so directionally challenged?

Minato kicked an empty beer can, watching as it rolled off into the corn.

A soft rustle made him turn.

A figure stood ahead of him, swathed from head to toe in black. In the dim light of dusk glinted silver on something that the figure held in its hands.

A sword.

Minato yelped, stumbling back.

This…this wasn't a haunted corn maze, right?

Right?

The figure strode forward and Minato let out an unearthly shriek.

"Hey, hey, it's fine!" the figure said, pulling away its mask, revealing pink hair and pretty features. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Minato asked, clutching his chest. "Why are you roaming around the maze dressed as a ninja?"

"It's Halloween," she replied, unimpressed.

"And the sword?"

She whipped it around, displaying it to Minato. "It's part of the costume. I got it from Goodwill for $10."

"Huh," Minato said, taking in the blunt edges of the sword.

"You've got quite a set of lungs," she said, proffering a hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"It's part of my charm," Minato replied with an embarrassed smile. "Minato Namikaze."

"Would you happen to know the way out of the maze?" Sakura asked, sheathing the sword. "I'm a bit lost."

"Me too. We can be lost together though, if you like."

Sakura grinned. "Let's do it, screamer."


	165. yamasaku 2

Yamato nervously ran a hand through his hair before fidgeting with his embroidered collar. He wasn't used to this sort of extravagance. He looked up at the castle, the glowing lights within. He had to go in there; there were only a few hours left before the magic wore off.

…Eventually. He'd go up there eventually.

For now, Yamato was enjoying the garden; it was a place of comfort and sanctuary.

A rustle among the fig trees drew his attention and he turned, hackles raised. He didn't want to run into Hashirama or Tobirama here; not dressed like this, putting on fake airs.

A woman tumbled out of the tree, landing in a crouch. She straightened, adjusting her tunic. When her eyes caught his, she paused.

"I apologize for dropping in on you like this," the woman said, voice low and cultured. She looked him over, lips quirking as she took in the environment. "Avoiding the festivities as well?"

From her understated but fine attire, Yamato knew her to be noble. She wore her hair in a complex braid, with gold implements woven within it.

"It's all a bit…much," Yamato said. "And you?"

She grinned. "I had enough of the bowing and scraping for one evening." She paused, listening as an orchestral overture filled the air. She looked at Yamato, quirking a smile before folding into a complicated bow that ended in her proffering her hand to him. "Shall we dance?"

"I-I don't know how," Yamato replied, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Sakura said, taking his hand in hers. "I'll lead."


	166. zetsusaku 2

Sakura creeps along the aisle, keeping an eye out for non-perishables. Most have been picked over completely, though she isn't truly all that surprised. Groceries were among the first to be ransacked in the face of the outbreak. Still, she's made a few valuable discoveries in the medical supplies that were ignored.

A rustling makes her pause, gripping her knife tight.

She kneels, peeking through the aisle shelves. A man stands, back toward her as he faces down three assailants with guns. Sakura adjusts her grip on the knife, keeping still as she waits to see the scene play out. The single man seems unarmed but surprisingly doesn't appear worried, shoulders relaxed and easy.

"You should run. _I'm quite hungry_ ," the man says, voice shifting tones.

"Whatever, you _freak_ ," one of the men says.

Sakura frowns at the fear in his voice. Something is off here.

"I warned you. _There will be no mercy_."

Sakura's breath catches as the man darts forward, striking out at the men. She ducks down as one of the guns goes off and when she resurfaces, all of them are on the ground, dead. The man straddles one of the bodies, leaning over the dead man's face. He pauses, scenting the air and golden eyes are suddenly turned her way.

"Hi," Sakura greets, awkward as she stumbles to her feet, hands up in supplication. "I don't mean to intrude…"

His eyes narrow and he stands, turning to face her. Sakura blinks as she takes in the full effect of his looks. His posture is gaunt, flesh stripped away from portions of his jaw and exposing monstrously sharp teeth. Half of his body is pale with death, the other dark. He is undoubtedly inhuman, but his eyes glint with an intelligence that is human in nature.

" _You did not intervene_ ," he says, assessing her. He looks at her supplies. "You are practiced in medicine?"

She nods, refusing to back away as he approaches. She's afraid, terrified really, but she will not be cowed.

"Can you treat this?" he asks, turning slightly and exposing his flank where a thick cut marks him. The blood there is black and oozes slowly. " _I promise I won't eat you_."

"Great," Sakura says. "I wasn't even worried about that until you mentioned it."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "So?"

"I suppose I don't have much a choice," Sakura says, hesitating for a moment before continuing, "I'm Sakura."

His eyes flare with interest. "Zetsu. It's a pleasure."


	167. obisaku 4

"Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asks, brow furrowing as she takes in Ino's sudden, strangely victorious grin. "What?"

"Look."

Sakura turns, blanching as she sees who just walked through the door.

Obito.

What the hell is he wearing?

She recognizes one of her favorite tops, the 'I prescribe coffee' shirt stretched across his chest, baring part of his midriff.

"Where did he get that?" Ino asks, voice smug.

"That sonuvabitch!" Sakura says, crumbling the cup in her hand. She doesn't even notice the drink splattering her witch's costume.

"Hi Sakura," Obito says, voice high in a falsetto, undoubtedly trying to imitate her.

He sidles up beside her, cocking his hand against his hip. Sakura, realizing that she's in the exact same pose, drops the stance and crosses her arms, glaring up at him. She cannot believe him.

Sakura grabs his arm, digging her nails in as she yanks him away from the party and Ino's knowing gaze. She shoves him against the wall, glaring at his chest in disgust. "What the fuck, Obito?"

"What?" he asks, shrugging. A seam pops in one of the sleeves. "I'm dressed as you for Halloween."

"And you had to wear this shirt? It's one of my favorites!"

"You left it at my place," Obito says. He cocks his head in a way that uncannily reminds Sakura of herself.

"Stop that," Sakura says, peering up at him with a scowl.

"Stop what?" he replies, replicating her movements.

"Stop acting like me!" he says at the same time she does, even capturing her little stomp of frustration, though his eyes sparkle.

Sakura stops, looking him over. "You know me pretty well."

"Well yeah," Obito says with an eyeroll. "I'd hope so considering how often you sleep over."

"No, you know me really well. Like, Ino-level well." She smirks as his shoulders hike defensively. "You _like_ me."

"Well, we're sleeping together so-"

"No," Sakura interrupts. "You _really_ like me."

"And if I do?" Obito asks, flushed but resolute. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Sakura stands on her toes, pressing a heated, deep kiss to his lips. "You'll just have to wait and see." Sakura pulls back, taking in his hooded gaze and flushed cheeks. She tweaks his nose and turns away, heading back into the party. "After all, I'm still pissed that you ruined my shirt."


	168. daruisaku 3

Darui strode through campus in the early hours of the day, eyes bright with interest as he examined the costumes of the people around him. His shoulders slumped slightly as none bore antlers.

Where was the woodland nymph?

He met her for the first time a few nights ago at Samui's Halloween party over the weekend. She was funny, cute, intelligent, knew how to put a costume together…and really quite good in bed.

But morning came and she was gone.

All he knew was that she was a student somewhere here on campus, though he'd never seen her in the three years she'd been here before Samui's party. He had to find her.

"Oi!" A hand clapped down on his shoulder. Omoi. "We have to get to class. Kabuto-sensei isn't forgiving of lateness."

"Sorry," Darui replied, sighing. His mission would have to wait "Let's go."

They headed over to the science building, filing into the neurobiology class. Kabuto-sensei swanned into the room, slamming his books onto the table. He, unlike the majority of the class, was not dressed for Halloween. Darui wasn't surprised about that though.

"Today my TA will be teaching. She's a graduate student here on campus in the neuropsychological program," Kabuto-sensei said, a rare smile flitting across his lips. "Give a warm welcome to Sakura Haruno."

A woman stepped through the door, dressed in a flowing green dress. Her hair was in a tight braid, her green eyes alight with nervous excitement. Upon her head, she wore a headress of antlers.

Darui sat up straight.

The woodland nymph. His woodland nymph.

He watched, entranced as she introduced herself to the class, her smile edged with anxiety.

Darui sighed, balancing his chin on his hands.

"What?" Omoi asked, glancing at him.

"I'm gonna marry that girl," Darui said.


	169. obisaku 5

_S̴̘͛͛͘͝ä̷̡̲̞͕k̴̠͐ȗ̷̞͎̅͂ř̵͕̍̐͠a̴̛͕͊_

"Large peppermint mocha for Sakura."

Sakura took the drink with a soft word of thanks to the overwrought barista, eyes focused on a shimmering in the corner of the room. Her free hand clenched, stretching out silvery scars that remembered well the sting of interdimensional rifts.

This, however, felt different.

 _S̷͖̃̋͂͛ą̸͍̲̼̍̅̿͋k̸̞̓͂u̷̧̦̓̐r̷̦̀à̸̘͗̅̕_

She claimed a seat near the rippling effect, whipping out her phone.

"What do you want, asshole?" she asked into the dead receiver, body tensed for action.

There was a high-pitched crackling noise that made Sakura's ears ring as vertigo hit her hard. She shook it off, seeing red when she realized what the sound was. The bastard was _laughing_.

 _Ẏ̵͚͓̝̠̄͋ò̶̮̘̻̥̂͒̀u̴̱̺͇͊̎ ̴̡̇̽̄ȋ̶̥̐n̴͇̫͈̭̒̒͠͠t̸̲̒r̷͇͎̍̃ͅï̴̩̏ǵ̸̫̻̯̇̂͝ų̸͍̳͍̅̓͝͝e̸̢̩͎̒̀̓͝ ̵̥̹̯̪͛͂̒m̵̯̙̰̃̅͗͜ȅ̸̛͇͂.̶̛̘͖̰͚̈̈́̀_

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

 _Don't you?_ The voice came directly from her phone now, stronger and clearer than before. The ripple was still in the corner though, unmoving.

Sakura blanched. She took a long sip of her drink, waiting until her fingers stopped trembling. "Touche. Still you skirted my first question. Again I'll ask, what do you want?"

 _Your pain is delicious. The most exquisite I've tasted._

Sakura wrinkled her nose, staring down at her sleeves. Beneath them ran the deep, gouging scars that she knew better than any map. "I'm being treated for the scars," she warned. "The worst of it has already passed."

 _Not that._ It sounded dismissive. _Your mental agony…I could sup upon it for years. The struggle of a hero discarding her duty…I relish it._

Sakura idly watched as blood welled in the palm of her hand beneath the bite of her nails. She refused to rise to its taunts. "How long have you been following me?"

 _A few cycles of your moon._

She bit off a curse as her suspicion was confirmed. This entity, whatever it was, was the reason her dreams, thoughts, hell, her entire mind were so settled. She squinted at the rift. "You're growing stronger."

 _Yes._

"Have you injured anyone since you latched onto me?"

 _No._

Sakura shook her head. "Kakashi's going to murder me when he finds out…"

 _HE WILL P̷̢̹̮̭͙̖͗̚͜ ̵̛̦̞̘̗̜͈̲̩̟̘̥̘͔͕̣̳̥̯̊̾́̈͗̇̃͐́͑͛͒̐́͠A̶̖̒̀̎̾̈̂̽̔͋̕͝͝ ̷̨̡̧̛͓̙̝̺̥͖̭̙̙̣̲͐̓̅̾̋̒̋̈́͗̏͂̿̽͌̐͛͠͝Y̴̞̩̞͙̙̻̾̃͆͑̈́̎̓̌̾̾̕̚̚͝͠.̵̛̩̪͙̝͇͙͈̳͓̪͓͙̠̈̋̉̈́̋̓̽͊̊̓̕͜͝ͅ_

The overhead lights began to flicker before, one by one, the bulbs blew out. A buzzing rumbled in Sakura's ears, making her head fuzzy. Considering the startle experienced by those around her, Sakura knew the being had affected physical change in this dimension.

"Calm down," she said, drawing her mocha close and doing what she could to hide her alarm. "It was a simple figure of speech. I have a proposition for you."

 _I'm listening._

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief as the entity settled. "I'll allow you to keep feeding on my sorrow. In return, you'll act as my shadow and informant as I recover. Sound like a deal?"

 _The deal is struck._

A tingle of anticipation ran up Sakura's spine.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, skirting around the crowd that gathered beneath the broken lights. She tossed her empty cup into the trash.

 _Obito._


	170. kisasaku 5

"Oi, why didn't you stop by the armory after your shift? Suigetsu needed…." Zabuza pauses in opening Kisame's door, clutching at his spear. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Before him is Kisame, long body hunched defensively over a figure upon his bed. His tail obscures most of Zabuza's sight of her lower body, but he can still make out her legs.

A _human_.

In the courts of Kiri.

"She needed help," Kisame claims, shifting in front of the prone body. "She was drowning. I…I panicked and I kissed her." His cheeks flush and he averts his gaze.

Zabuza pinches the bridge of his nose, scowling. "And why didn't you return her to shore?"

Kisame twitches, gaze turning again to the woman. Zabuza takes the moment to survey her himself. She doesn't seem much: a bundle of pales and pinks. The most alluring and strange thing about her is her legs. Zabuza's frown deepens as he takes in the softness at the corners of Kisame's eyes.

This isn't good.

"You're attached," Zabuza spits, returning his attention to Kisame. "How? Have you even exchanged any words?"

"Actions speak far louder," Kisame says. "She's _kind_. She spends her weekends cleaning up the bay and bringing marine animals in for treatment. She's a good person. She doesn't deserve to die." His eyes flash. "I won't let her."

"Do you even know her name?" Zabuza asks.

Kisame looks away.

"I believe I can answer that," a low, raspy voice says.

The two whirl, gills flaring wide in surprise.

The woman pushes herself up, examining her soaked garments in dazed fascination. Zabuza smirks slightly, reluctantly impressed by how unsurprised she seems by the fact that she is underwater and confronted by two merpeople.

"You're awake!" Kisame exclaims, swimming closer to her before withdrawing slightly, fearful of her reaction.

She nods, glancing around. "Nice acoustics," she says. "I'm surprised the sound travels so well underwater."

"Magic," Zabuza grunts, running a hand over his gills. This is going to be an absolute nightmare. The migraine of explaining this to Yagura already pounds at his head. He knows Yagura won't allow her to run loose, not with her knowing of their existence. Zabuza isn't sure of the exact course of action ahead, but he knows already that, between Kisame and Yagura, it'll be a nightmare.

The woman stands from the bed. "My name is Sakura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Trust me," Zabuza says, shaking his head at Kisame's shyness. "The pleasure is all his."


	171. shisaku 7

A horrendous squall rent the quiet air of the library. Sakura whirled, palming the knife from her bag with ease as she stood to meet the interloper.

"What the hell, Sakura?" Shisui squeaked, pulling the kazoo from his lips and backing away from her hastily, until he hit the glass door of the cubicle she'd commandeered. "Why do you have a _knife_?"

"Why do you have a kazoo?" Sakura demanded, reclaiming her seat with disgust.

"I just wanted to serenade you into the New Year," Shisui said, sanctimonious in his delivery. "Why did you bring a knife to the campus library? And how?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Most of the Kiri gang work as work studies here at the library. They love the knife."

Shisui glanced around, scowling at the dark haired boy who was slowly stocking one of the shelves nearby. "Yeah," he muttered, taking in the sly looks the boy threw Sakura's way, "I'm sure that's all they like."

"I thought you had a shift tonight," Sakura said, returning her attention to her organic chemistry book.

"Itachi covered me," Shisui said. "He likes scaring the drunk drivers."

"How generous."

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to hang out with Karin tonight?"

"I backed out of the Uzumaki party," Sakura replied. "Besides, I needed to study more for the MCAT."

Shisui shook his head, affection warming his chest. Only Sakura. "In any case, I promised you a kazoo song, any requests?"

"How about the Star Wars Main Theme."

"You got it," Shisui said, prepping his kazoo.

Sakura glanced at her watch and shifted until she stood in front of Shisui. She pressed the kazoo away from his lips, smiling when he cocked his head in question.

Instead of answering, she looped her arms around his shoulders and leaned up for a kiss.

Shisui, always quick on the uptake, was more than happy to accomodate.

"Happy New Year," Sakura said when she pulled away, blowing a few notes into the kazoo she'd taken from him.

Shisui plucked it from her hands, tossing it down on the table. "And to many, many more," he said, pressing in for further kisses.


	172. tonesaku

"He's following you again."

"Ignore him," Sakura said dryly, keeping her eyes on the shelves as she perused Tenten's shop. She stopped on a particularly fine tachi. "It's what I do."

"How does he even find you?" Tenten asked, sharp eyes following Toneri as he watched Sakura from outside the shop. "You live on the opposite side of the village."

"He's a sensor nin," Sakura replied, testing the edge of the tachi. It drew blood as she grinned. "Did you import this from Iron?"

"Of course," Tenten said, lifting the blade and showing Sakura the insignia left by the swordsmith. "Fire hasn't quite reached the level of smithing techniques that Iron has." Her brown eyes flashed. "I'll be changing that."

"I know you will, Tenten," Sakura said before shaking her head. "I have to go by the Tower. Kakashi-sensei is avoiding paperwork again and I've been requested to…corral him."

"And Toneri won't be able to follow you," Tenten said with a smirk.

"You've got it in one," Sakura said. "I'll see you later, Tenten."

Tenten waved her off and Sakura made her way outside, avoiding Toneri's bright and avid gaze. She turned down a side street, resisting the urge to sigh as Toneri fell into step beside her.

He leaned down closer to her height, looking into her face.

Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "What?"

"What?" he replied back, though Sakura saw the grin tugging at his lips, happy he'd gotten a rise out of her.

"Why do you insist on following me around Konoha?"

"You're interesting."

"Interesting?" Sakura asked, not sure whether to find the moniker distasteful or not.

" _Entertaining_."

Sakura scowled. She _definitely_ didn't care for that. She was able to leave off responding as Anbu appeared around her, clamping strong hands down on Toneri's shoulders.

"Time for us to part I suppose," Toneri said, wistful.

Sakura turned and walked on toward the Tower, ignoring him.

"I'll see you soon!"


	173. itasakushi 4

"Are you sure your family is alright with us coming?" Sakura asked, adjusting the collar of her dress.

"Sasuke said it's fine!" Naruto replied, bowtie askew.

Sakura glanced out the window, taking in the multiple luxury vehicles. "He also said this was a _small_ family event," she said as she reached forward to adjust Naruto's bowtie.

"It _is_ a small family event," Sasuke replied, running a hand through his hair.

Sakura snorted, shaking her head as she climbed out of the car. "I'm wearing Converse. They're my _nice_ Converse, but they're Converse nonetheless."

"Mom won't mind," Sasuke said, shoulders slouched. "She'll be haranguing me about my hair."

"I'm letting you know now," Sakura said, "if any of your relatives comment on it, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I already apologized for anything and everything Naruto does. You kicking someone in the shins should fly under the radar."

Sakura sighed, following Sasuke up the immense staircase into the manor. "I warned you."

They stepped into the swarm of socialites and Sakura immediately moved toward the outskirts as Uchiha flocked upon Sasuke. She smirked as Naruto was caught up in the midst. The last she saw of him was betrayed blue eyes as she turned her back and headed to the entire reason she was here:

The horderves.

She prowled the appetizer table, ignoring eye contact with the strangers around her as piled multiple plates with food.

"Ah, Sakura, it's good to see you."

Sakura bit her tongue to keep from cursing as she turned to the soft-spoken speaker, meeting Itachi's warm gaze.

"Itachi, what a surprise," she said drily. "I'm impressed, you found me in under five minutes. Must be a new record."

"Naruto ratted you out," he said, smiling.

"That bastard." Her gaze went to his expectant companion. "Shisui. It's been a while." Shisui narrowed his eyes, trying to place her. "Seems you don't remember me."

"How could I ever forget about you?" Shisui asked, pasting on a friendly smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, please do," Sakura said.

He ducked his head, hiding his grin. His eyes brightened with glee as he took in her shoes. "Good taste."

Everyone turned as Shisui released a high-pitched shriek. He jumped on one leg as Sakura crossed her arms, glaring over in Sasuke's direction.

"I _told_ you!" she shouted.

"You always manage to make these events interesting," Itachi murmured with a mischievous grin, offering her a glass of champagne.


	174. kirisaku 5

"Please, take a seat," Sakura said, eyes darting to follow the men running around the house. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry, Sakura," Kisame said, coming to an abrupt stop by her side. He held the bookcase above his head easily. "Where would you like me to put this?"

"Why not put it right here," Sakura said, pointing to the wall beside her. "Come, sit. You all don't need to work so quickly."

"We're moving you in," Zabuza said, leaning against the corner of Sakura's seat. "You need to be comfortable."

Sakura smiled, pressing her head into his side. "I'm comfortable as long as you're here."

Haku made a derisive sound, undoubtedly seeing Zabuza's blush. "You'll be more comfortable with a functional bed."

"That isn't arriving until later," Sakura said, glancing down at her phone and reading through the messages. "The movers said they'll be by in a few hours."

Fingers began weaving through Sakura's hair and she leaned back into Yagura's ministrations. "I _told_ you we should have gone with the other group. They're much more reliable."

"Yagura, honey, they're drug smugglers," Sakura replied. "I really didn't want to find any surprises in the furniture."

His hands stilled momentarily before continuing the complicated plaits. "Yes well…what will you do with your friend visiting?"

"Who, Ino?" Sakura asked, pausing as a low, curious hum filled the air. "She won't mind."

"We do," Haku muttered.

Sakura turned to him. "What, why? Seriously, it's just Ino." The buzzing increased. "What's the problem?"

"Ino's a female," Zabuza said.

"I've noticed," Sakura said, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. "As am I."

"It's just…you two used to fight," Kisame said, gaze averted.

"Friends do that," Sakura said. "Besides, that was back in middle school."

"What if she attempts to kill you and usurp your authority?" Yagura asked. Sakura looked up at him, taking in the blazing anger in his expression.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing as she saw the seriousness in each of their faces. The buzzing still hadn't abated. She took a deep breath. "Ino would never hurt me intentionally and she definitely won't challenge me for authority." The buzzing lessened. "There's no worry on that front; I promise." The buzzing petered off completely. "Now, all of you come take a seat; we're ordering out and watching a movie."

Sakura hid her satisfied smile as Haku and Kisame started squabbling over movie choices and Yagura grabbed his cellphone to seek out nearby restaurants. Zabuza handed her the remote as they all migrated to chairs and seat cushions.

It was good to be queen.


	175. kibasaku 2

"Hana, why are we here?" Kiba hissed, running a gentle hand over Akamaru's ears to soothe himself.

The festival had only just opened and already a crush of people were making their way among the shops and stalls. Many were dressed in strange outfits, elaborate garments of both medieval and fantasy elements. Some were already making their way among the dogs, petting and cooing over them. The Inuzuka family was a staple of the local renaissance festival, bringing in beautiful greyhounds for guests to admire and sit with throughout the day. This was Kiba's first visit.

"Mom couldn't come," Hana replied. "She has the flu and you were the best replacement."

"But there's so many people," Kiba said, aware of the fact he was whining.

He liked people; hell, he was an extrovert, but he hated crowds. Hana gave him a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder. "Just take a seat with Akamaru; it'll be over soon enough."

Kiba got himself set up in a shady corner where he could watch the world pass by in relative safety. It was interesting to see the clash of the crowd, the raucous colors, the rich textiles, and the vibrant expressions. He amused himself for a time with people watching, all the while keeping a close eye on Akamaru. He frowned as a crowd began to form by a tree a couple hundred feet over.

"What's going on over there?" Kiba asked.

Hana looked up from her seat, tossing the brochure his way. "I think they have a knight greeting in about ten minutes. Someone called 'Sir Haruno?'"

Kiba started, recognizing that name. Could it possibly be? He stood, clearing his throat as he brushed off his clothes and fought his unkempt hair. Hana hid a grin. "I'm going to stretch my legs," he said, standing and taking Akamaru's leash as he left their enclave to stand among the growing crowd.

Someone dressed in green and silver livery stood beneath the tree. He straightened suddenly, calling out, "Introducing Sir Sakura Haruno, the Tigress of the West!"

A short woman decked out fully in plate armor and helmet strode into the area, raising a hand at the rapturous welcome she received. She did not have a sword strapped to her side, rather a battle axe was fastened to her back.

Kiba's breath caught as she removed her helmet, shaking free her long pink hair.

 _Sakura._

It truly was her. It had been years, but she looked much the same, bright green eyes and wide smile. He watched as she greeted and spoke with those around her, fielding their questions. He kept a tight hold of Akamaru's leash, as he knew that the moment he let up Akamaru would be all over Sakura.

He watched with admiration as Sakura gave a demonstration of axe throwing, all while in full armor. Eventually the meet-and-greet came to a close and Kiba stayed even as most people petered away. He let up on Akamaru's leash, chuckling as Akamaru took off and stopped in front of Sakura, rolling onto his back to offer his belly for scratches.

Kiba's heart squeezed as Sakura began to laugh, kneeling and playing with Akamaru. He jogged forward to catch up, moving around into her field of vision.

"I thought I spied you among the onlookers," Sakura said, giving him a wry smile. "How have you been, Kiba?"

"Good," Kiba said, "good." He resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head in nervousness. "I'm wrapping up my bachelor's in zoology in a couple of months."

"That's great!" Her smile was like the sun.

A throat cleared. They both turned, catching sight of her squire. Sakura sighed, patting Akamaru's stomach before standing up.

"That's my squire's subtle way of reminding me that I have to go get ready for the joust." She looked sad for a moment. "How about you come? It's in about an hour."

"I'd love to," Kiba said.

"Oh and hey," Sakura scrounged around a bit in her armor, pulling something out. She unfolded it, showing him a pale green handkerchief hemmed in silver. "A token of my affection."

Kiba grinned despite his blush. He took it from her, tucking it into his shirt pocket where it was displayed prominently. "I'll be there," he promised.


	176. izusaku pet au 2

"Did they mention what the call was?" Izuna asks, worry spiking.

"Shisui didn't say anything," Madara replies, tapping out a rhythm against the steering wheel. "It's probably minor."

Izuna swallows, doing his utmost to ignore the fear thrumming in his gut. He refuses to acknowledge what, _who_ , he is worried about.

The drive isn't far and they pull onto the street outside the complex, worry building within Izuna all the while.

It is readily apparent what the issue is.

"Is that…Aoba?" Madara asks, pulling off his sunglasses as he looks at the side of the building.

Izuna flushes, watching as his snake crawls into the window of the very person he'd been concerned about.

 _Sakura_.

"Yes," he mutters reluctantly, climbing out of the car. His eyes go to Shisui and Itachi who stand by, watching Aoba with amusement. "You knew, didn't you?"

"We've received a call from here before from a concerned resident," Itachi says.

"We thought it'd be best for you to handle it this time," Shisui says, shit-eating grin belying the statement.

"How _thoughtful_ of you," Izuna replies, ignoring the way his ears burn beneath his brother's steady gaze. "You can go calm the well-meaning caller; I'll go retrieve Aoba."

"Go get your girl!" Shisui cheers.

"There's a girl?" Madara asks, falling into step by Izuna, easily keeping up with his brisk pace. "Well, it's about time you introduced us."

Izuna groans, but he stays on course, making his way up to Sakura's apartment. He straightens his jacket, reties his hair, and takes a deep breath. Izuna ignores Madara's soft chuckle and sharp gaze.

And then, finally, he knocks.


	177. itasakushi 5

"So I guess what they say about Iwa nin really is true."

"Seriously?" Sakura asks, pressing the blade closer to Shisui's throat. She wants him to quit talking; to be silent. Blood wells beneath her blade. "You're making jokes now? I'm about to kill you."

Around them, the world goes up in smoke, just like the proposed treaty between Iwa and Konoha. Sakura doesn't know why she's surprised; they've been fooling themselves these past few months, believing that peace was possible. Peace…it won't happen in her lifetime. Beneath her, Shisui appears unfazed, despite the soot on his face and clothes. And his eyes…they're still grey.

He doesn't see her as a threat.

"Hard heads but gentle hands," Shisui murmurs, characteristic smile curling up his lips. "You Iwa nin may be stubborn, but…you're gentle. _Kind_."

Sakura glares down at him, at the blood sliding down the blade to coat her hands. She hates this; hates _him_. He calls it kindness, but she knows the truth.

It's _weakness._

"Damn you," Sakura hisses between grit teeth. She sees the way Shisui's eyes widen. " _Damn_ you."

She whirls, keeping one hand to the blade against Shisui's throat as she catches the tanto against her arm guard. She glares up into Itachi's Sharingan bright eyes, unafraid. He made noise upon his approach.

She isn't the only one with weakness.

Sakura reaches out, grabbing the tanto with her bare hand, ignoring the pain it brings as she drags Itachi forward, throwing him across her hip at Shisui. She looks down at them both, regret filling her at the twin looks of surprise in both of their faces.

Weak, weak, weak!

Sakura's arm burns, a call from her Tsuchikage.

She cannot ignore her duty, to Kage and country.

"Goodbye," Sakura says, turning away from them.

"Wait, wait," Shisui yells.

Sakura turns, something in his desperate tone beckoning her. She meets his red, red eyes and smiles.

"Live well," Sakura says as she disappears in a whisper of smoke.

And Shisui and Itachi are left behind in the chaos, left to pick up the pieces.


	178. hashisaku 4

"I'll take this alpaca and run away to never be heard from again!"

"What's wrong Hashirama?" Sakura asks, keeping her eyes on the tickets she's counting. "Who hurt your feelings?"

"Why must someone hurt my feelings for me to want to run away? Maybe I just want to elope with you. Ever think of that?"

Sakura finally turns his way, leveling him with a look.

Hashirama sighs, deflating beneath the force of her look. "Madara and Tobirama teamed up against me," he admits, poking at the tickets Sakura has sorted.

Sakura stands, patting the chair. Hashirama sits down and Sakura cards her fingers through his hair. Despite all attempts otherwise, he melts beneath her touch.

"Don't worry about whatever it is they said. You know they like to tease. Your hasty plan has a couple of flaws." Sakura says as she begins to plait his hair. "These alpacas won't be able to bear your weight, plus they're domesticated for petting zoos, not running."

"No problem with eloping?" Hashirama asks, leaning back to look up at her. He's proud of the way he keeps his voice steady and casual.

Sakura hums, tying off the braid. She smiles down at him, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. "I wonder. Try actually asking next time."

So saying she flounces away, leaving a dumbfounded Hashirama to man the petting zoo ticket booth.


	179. team7saku 4

"Stay focused, idiot!"

Naruto starts, lifting his shield just in time to prevent the teeth from tearing him in half.

"Thanks Sasuke!" he exclaims, cartwheeling around and springing into place beyond the reach of the heads.

Who knew hydra were such difficult creatures to deal with?

"Both of you need to pay attention," Kakashi says, eyes not even on the fight as he flips through one of his smut books, seated in a folding chair away from the battle. "You know what happens if you lose this one."

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other before nodding. Time to get serious.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Naruto turns to the abrupt distraction, hissing through his teeth as one of the hydra's heads finally landed a hit, sinking its teeth into his shoulder. He ignores the sting, eyes on the newcomer.

She is short and compact, tank top and denim shorts displaying her muscles. Her pink hair flutters freely, strands dancing across the baseball bat filled with nails that rests against her shoulder.

Huh.

She catches sight of Naruto, cursing profusely as she strikes out at the head still lodged against Naruto's flesh. It meets the hydra's skull with a thunderous crack, knocking the hydra free.

Naruto watches in a daze as the woman darts around, hitting each of the hydra's heads directly in their eyes and blinding them. Sasuke, after taking a moment to adjust to the surprise of her arrival, shadows her, mirroring her movements. Naruto clutches his shoulder, sitting heavily as the viscous purple of the hydra's blood begins mixing with her pastel hair.

The beast moans as she blinds it, leaving it incapacitated. Naruto sees her sigh, falter for a brief moment, before speaking over her baseball bat. It flashes, extending into an axe almost as tall as she is. She pops the cork off a vial with her teeth, pouring it over the head of the axe.

It bursts into flames.

The woman sneaks past the blinded heads, raises the axe, and strikes through the neck of the hydra. It releases a haunting scream, bursting into golden sand. The woman stands from where she struck it, balancing the flaming axe against her shoulder. She turns to Sasuke.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Fighting a hydra," he replies, giving her a look that questions her intelligence.

"And you!" She turns to Naruto. The anger on her face twists to concern as she takes in his fallen and slumped posture. "Which head were you bitten by?" she asks, kneeling at his side.

"The scales were…orange I think?" Naruto says, face pale as he clutches at his shoulder. "Why?"

She curses again, rifling through the pouch at her hip. "That one secretes poison. Boy, come assist me."

Sasuke's mouth twists at that. "I'm not a boy," he grumbles, obeying her order. He watches her pull multiple vials free from the pouch. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Her hands pause for a moment before she shakes her head. "I won't remember your name, boy." She lifts free a candle. "Hold this."

Sasuke takes it. "The polite thing to do would be to tell me _your_ name."

"Whenever did I give you the impression I was polite?" she asks with arched eyebrows.

"Please," Naruto says, grasping her hand.

She sighs. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Will your mentor be assisting us?" she continues in a raised voice.

"The trial isn't over," he replies, seemingly unconcerned. However, Sasuke can see that he's put the book down and is watching quite intently. "You seem rather knowledgeable about monsters."

Sakura hums, focused on mixing a faintly glowing paste in water. It dissolves, leaving the water with a light luminescence. "Light the candle," she says.

Sasuke does so, as Sakura upends a portion of the water onto the wound.

"Drink the rest of this," Sakura says, lifting the bottle to Naruto's lips. She holds his hand as he gulps it down.

Sasuke watches in amazement as the purple lining Naruto's veins recedes, the poison rising to the wound. Sakura quickly pulls out another bottle of water, pouring it over the fizzling wound. She examines it for a moment before nodding.

"That should be enough," Sakura says.

"Thank you," Naruto says softly.

"What the hell were you two doing?" she demands.

"They were completing their trial of proving," Kakashi says, sauntering over, folding chair under his arm. "Thanks to you, they succeeded."

"What they _did_ while you sat idly by was agitate an adolescent hydra into a frenzy, leaving me with no choice but to end it." Her voice shakes slightly and Naruto wonders if she's about to cry. "That hydra has lived here for nearly a decade, I would know; I had a hand in raising him. When he comes back, I doubt it'll be here." Her mouth twists. "I don't even blame him."

"Whose daughter are you?" Naruto asks excitedly. "With the healing I'd guess Apollo but with the skill with weaponry I'd say Ares or Hephaestus. I'm a son of Apollo so it'd be cool if we're related. Kakashi is a son of Hermes and Sasuke is a son of Ares."

Sasuke cuffs Naruto. "Don't go dispensing other people's information, idiot!" he exclaims before looking at Sakura. "Why don't you return to camp with us? You were useful in that battle."

"Camp?" Sakura scoffs. "I don't think so."

She packs away her items, standing to her feet. "If you know what's good for you, you'll head back to that camp of yours soon. Sun's going down. I know a litter of Cerberus's will be coming out to play soon."

So saying she turns, walking away as she raises a hand in farewell.

Kakashi watches her go, a contemplative look on his face. "I wonder…"

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing," Kakashi says, shaking his head. It was only an unconfirmed rumor after all. Still, if Poseidon had a child… "Let's go report back to Tsunade. We're coming back on a field trip soon."


	180. zabusaku 2

"How are you doing, two legger?" Zabuza asks, swimming past the place where Sakura sits perched, strange, fleshy appendages crossed neatly in front of her.

"Are you concerned for me Zabuza?" she asks, carefully setting aside her chisel. He winces at her saccharine tone. "How sweet."

"I'm not concerned for your sake," Zabuza huffs, hating the way his gills flutter, belying his words. Thankfully, she doesn't recognize the signs of Mer emotion quite yet. He's sure she'll figure it out soon enough, she's plenty smart enough. "I'd rather not listen to Kisame bitch about it if you expire unexpectedly."

Sakura looks at him and, though he is no expert on human expression, he's pretty sure her stifled smile and raised brows are indicative of amusement.

"Truthfully, my wrist is killing me," she says, leaning back in her chair, placing her legs up on the table. Zabuza stares at them, as her toes wiggle and feet arch, heat creeping up his neck and making his fins tingle. "I'm still not sure why the Mizukage wants a detailed record of my life, but I'm doing my best to fulfill the promise I made." She gestures to the wax tablet, filled with indecipherable symbols that she calls English. "It'll be a while before I'm done."

Zabuza nods, pressing his lips together. He knows the true reason behind this foolish endeavor, a mere stall tactic until Yagura decides what to do with her. No one is sure what to make of the first human interloper within Kiri, though Kisame at least vouches for her.

"Would you care for a distraction?" he asks before he can help himself. Sakura stops massaging her hand, goggling him wide eyed. "We could explore the gardens or…" He stops, unsure what a human would enjoy.

"Do you have a gymnasium? Or sparring grounds?" Sakura asks, jolting upright awkwardly. She's still unused to the magical lightness in water imbued by Kisame's kiss. Still not like moving on land but less cumbersome than the way she used to swim. "It's been ages since I last had a decent boxing match."

Zabuza stares at her in a daze as his gills fill with the taste of her excitement. His chest expands as he tries to hold onto that scent, allow it to fill him, and make him giddy…Zabuza slices his tail through the water abruptly, muddying the currents and giving him the chance to cling to the tatters of his discipline. He notices her strange look but ignores it, unwilling to parse its nuances right now. Instead, he turns to the door, opening it and ushering her out.

"You are skilled in hand-to-hand combat?" Zabuza asks, forcing his voice to remain disinterested. "Are you versed in swordplay as well?"

"I've dabbled in fencing," she says, shrugging. Sakura glances at him sidelong, catching the way his tail and dorsal fin flick with interest. "If you'd oblige me, I'd love to learn more."

Zabuza grins, telling himself that the thrum within him is bloodlust, nothing more. "It would be my pleasure."


	181. minasaku 9

Minato dashes through the forests, feeling the strain of the speed tear at his limbs. The mission at Kannabi Bridge was a success, but he has no idea where his team is. There was no sign of them or even a struggle back at the destroyed Kannabi Bridge and he worries that the worst has occurred.

He has heard rumors of a witch who resides in the mountains of Earth, powerful but neutral in the face of war. There are whispers of miracle healings performed on Konoha and Iwa shinobi alike; those left on the battlefield, the unsaved carnage that neither side can risk recovering. None of those healed remember anything of the witch, other than wise, verdant eyes.

Still, Minato is desperate.

And a desperate man will go to extreme measures.

A blur catches his attention and he slows, ducking in time beneath the crack of a fist. The fist stops just prior to hitting a tree, the cloaked figure rolling away from Minato. Minato whirls, whipping free a few shuriken and aiming them at the figure.

The figure, a woman as he can now see, cartwheels, shuriken flying between her legs as she kicks out at Minato. He dances backward, but the toes of her foot still catch him in the chest, sending him straight into a tree. The breath is knocked from his lungs, leaving him gasping.

She doesn't give him a chance to recover, rushing forward and pressing a kunai against his throat.

Minato stares deep into her bright green eyes, remotely comparing them to the giving, breathing life of chakra. When he is able to breathe once more, he sucks it in greedily, heedless of the kunai pricking his neck.

"Why are you here?" the woman demands.

"I'm here for you," Minato replies, an eerie sort of calm settling over him. Something about her eyes tells him she won't hurt him.

"Do not play games with me Namikaze!" she says, voice raising.

Minato's confidence slips a bit. "I did not know that this sort of premonition was available to witches. Truly, you are skilled. And you have me at disadvantage."

He hears her snort behind the simple mask she wears. "You flatter me. Truthfully, your students have been quite enthusiastic about sharing information regarding you. Well, Obito and Rin are. Kakashi is quite reticent."

"They're alive?" Minato whispers, slumping in relief. True to his impression of her, the woman adjusts the kunai so it doesn't cut his throat. His eyes shut against the hot, prickling sensation of relief. "They're alive."

"They are," she agrees, stashing the kunai. "No thanks to you or the mission you assigned them."

He raises his head, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I do not condone raising child soldiers. I arrived upon these children in less than stellar condition." She steps away from him. "I'm doing what I can. Follow me. I'll bring you to them."

"You will?"

"Their stories and your reaction give me cause to believe that you are genuine in your love of them, even if you participate in a flawed system," she says. "So, I will take you to them."

She offers him a hand. He grabs it, feeling the calluses as he stands. Minato doesn't let go, squeezing her hand for a moment.

"Thank you," Minato says, infusing every bit of love for his students into those two words. "I can never repay you."

She hums, reclaiming her hand. "We will see."


	182. kisasaku 6

Kisame's head breaches the surface of the water, staring at the sole person upon the craggy shores. She carries a pail, striding through the murky shallows and collecting trash.

Sakura.

He sighs, cringing as the dirty water filters through his gills. This is the closest he's come to shore, a sign of the tireless campaign Sakura wages against the bay. It has been a one woman crusade for years and Kisame has been a silent admirer since near the beginning.

Today she is dressed in a full body black suit that fits close to her form. Kisame watches with interest as she attaches some sort of mask apparatus to her face, obscuring her features. She sets aside her pail on the rocks, taking up a bag instead and wading out into the waters.

Kisame's tail waves back and forth with interest. Sakura goes deep into the waters and ducks her head beneath. Kisame watches anxiously; the only sign of Sakura being a thin tube bobbing above the water.

He knows very little about humans or their physiology, outside of what he's observed of Sakura herself. He does, however, know of their woeful inability to survive in water.

Kisame begins to count, fins beginning to flutter the more that time passes. What has gone wrong? Has Sakura been injured? Or worse?

Without thinking, Kisame swims forward, only realizing it as the nasty water makes his gills sting. He shakes himself, swimming forward regardless. The closer he gets to her, the more the waters muddy, leaving him almost unable to breathe.

But now, he can see her.

Kisame cannot tell much of her expression, but he sees the way her limbs flail, her eyes go wide, and the tube falls from her mouth, floating up to the surface. Bubbles erupt from her mouth as she begins to asphyxiate. Her foot kicks out against his side and Kisame grabs hold, drawing her close.

They stare at each other for a long moment and Kisame feels a frisson of heat trail up his spine as he looks into her eyes for the first time.

And then her eyes roll up into her head and she goes limp within his grasp.

Kisame holds her gently, feeling her chest heave with the need for air.

She's dying and, from the black that threatens to overtake his consciousness, the polluted water is doing the same to him.

There are only moments to decide. Kisame stares down at the woman he's admired from afar for years. Without hesitation, he begins to swim to deeper, cleaner currents while simultaneously pressing his lips to hers.


	183. inosaku

"Behave yourselves," Sakura says with a fierce glare toward her friends. Naruto and Sasuke immediately straighten beneath the force of her gaze. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at her. "Why are you smiling like that? It's unsettling."

Sakura's grin drops away. "I wasn't smiling. Stay quiet and entertain yourselves while I'm gone."

Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other, curiosity piqued. They've been friends for too long now and they know Sakura's tells. She's lying.

"Where are you actually going?" Naruto asks, going for subtlety and coming across with all the subtlety of a thunderclap.

"To take a shower," Sakura replies, storming off to her bathroom and closing the door with a flourish.

Sasuke and Naruto have the decency to wait until the water is running before scrambling to listen at the door. They hear Sakura moving around in there, stepping beneath the shower head.

"What's she—" Naruto begins before Sasuke abruptly covers his mouth.

"Listen," he hisses, pressing his ear against the door.

A high, clear voice sings the first few lines of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah." Sasuke and Naruto look at each other, perplexed as they know it isn't Sakura's voice. Then, the chorus comes and they hear a lower, smoky voice join in.

"Is that—?" Sasuke begins.

"I think so," Naruto says.

It's Sakura.

She has a beautiful voice and, despite knowing her for over a decade, they've never heard her sing seriously before. She sings the next verse alone and the boys sit, transfixed, as she and the stranger trade off verses and harmonize on the chorus.

Naruto and Sasuke stay in that position for the next thirty minutes, listening as Sakura and the stranger sing song after song seamlessly.

When the water shuts off, Sasuke and Naruto scramble away from the door and back to the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asks.

"Did we know that Sakura has a set of pipes on her?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shakes his head before snorting. "That explains why she ran for the shower when she realized the time. I think this is a regular thing."

"But has she even met her neighbor? Like in person?" Naruto asks. "She's never mentioned meeting anyone in the complex."

Sasuke gets a look on his face that Naruto's only seen a handful of times in their long history. It's a look that always ends in chaos and a really great party story.

Sasuke's in a mischievous mood.

"Why don't we go find out?" Sasuke says, hopping to his feet and heading to the apartment door. "It would be rude of us not to introduce ourselves to the woman who just had us as her audience."

Naruto glances between the bathroom door and the hallway door, indecisive for the briefest of moments. "If this bites us in the ass, I'm blaming you," he says as he sails past Sasuke into the hall.

He steps up to the door beside Sakura's, taking in the cheery sunflower rug and the cute plate on the door that reads: _Yamanaka_.

"Here goes nothing," Naruto says under his breath as he raises his hand to knock.


	184. deisaku

Deidara grunts, sucking in his stomach as he attempts to rock forward through the hole in the fence. The metal wire fence digs into the flesh at his back but, other than that, no progress is stops immediately as he hears a snort.

Deidara looks up, cheeks flushing with humiliation as he meets mirthful green eyes.

"I'm sorry," the pretty stranger says, voice muffled by the hand that covers her grin. "It's just…this isn't exactly what I expected. Is this a normal occurrence in this neighborhood?"

Deidara shrugs as best he can, encumbered by the fence as he is. "I can't speak for the activities of others—and this does seem like something that a stick in the mud like Sasori might do—but this is a first for me."

"Good to know," she says, crouching by him with a wry smile. "I was afraid it might be an initiation of sorts and really, I cannot abide by that."

"Nope, nothing like that," Deidara says, fighting a grin at the cheery banter. His mood is considerably lightened. "Just my own daring."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure I can get you out of there myself," she says, biting her lip as she examines the fence. She takes a seat by him and pulls out her phone. "I'm going to text a friend; he can bring some pliers to help."

"I'm Deidara," he says abruptly. "Figured I should introduce myself."

"Sakura," she replies, setting her phone aside and rifling through a plastic bag. She lets out a triumphant noise as she pulls free a carton of ice cream. "Half Baked Ben & Jerry's. My treat to myself for moving in."

"Nice," he says. "Do you happen to have spoons?"

She opens her messenger bag and removes one with a flourish. "Only one, unfortunately. I'm up for sharing."

Deidara smiles in return, charmed in spite of himself. "Not a problem for me either."


	185. kakusaku 4

Sakura settles herself into the only patch of light within the park, cast by the sliver of the moon overhead. She smiles fondly at the bubbling, writhing mass of tentacles that frolics among the dappled shadows of the trees.

She's glad that Majesty is happy.

Majesty has been down in the dumps on his past few visits to her and, try as she might, she hasn't been able to cheer him up. While there are innumerable manuals on the care and keeping of pets, Sakura has yet to find anything in regards to interdimensional eldritch beasts who act as visiting, sometimes pets.

Gaara was the one who told her of the park where he often takes Shukaku when he acts rambunctious. It's a special place, a park for creatures dark and wondrous.

"You're new here," a voice says.

Sakura startles before relaxing and turning to her guest. She squints for a moment before digging a nail into her palm to draw blood. The blood wells and her eye sight sharpens and clarifies. "And I suppose you are a regular?"

The man, hair and eyes wild, grins, displaying sharp teeth. If she guessed, Sakura would bet money that he is some sort of lycanthrope. "Sure thing. Akamaru and I are here daily."

"And you like it?" Sakura presses. "It's a safe park?"

"Absolutely," he replies. "Never run into any trouble here for our kind."

"Good, good," Sakura says, relief filling her. "I'll probably be seeing you more often then. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Kiba Inuzuka," he says, offering his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Sakura says as she takes it with her unbloodied hand.

A sibilant, otherworldly shriek rents the air, making the very fabric of Sakura's reality shake as liquid darkness envelops her.

"Majesty," she scolds as Majesty pulls her away from Kiba. "Heel!"

He doesn't heed her and the last thing Sakura sees is the surprise and fear in Kiba's expression before it all melts away to be replaced with her cheery apartment walls.

Sakura sighs, knowing she'll have to start looking into obedience school.


	186. hashisakutobi 2

Hashirama flinches as a scream rends the air, coming from the next room. "Tobirama," he whines.

"You wanted to do this," Tobirama snaps in return, anger disguising his fear. "I just wanted to go on a hike."

"I thought it would be a good brotherly bonding—" Hashirama stops, words turning into a high-pitched shriek as the lights shut out. "—bonding experience."

"You were wrong," Tobirama says tightly.

The lights turn back on and the room appears the same as it was, other than a bloodied woman with long, lank hair standing between them.

Hashirama outright screams, stumbling back, tripping, and falling in a tangle of limbs.

Tobirama, on the other hand, leaps into action, striking out at the stranger with a punch.

The woman ducks beneath his swing, darting out of his range. She looks up, brushing the dark hair out of her face, eyes stormy. "No touching the actors."

"Don't scare us like that!" Tobirama nearly shouts, heart racing and face flushing. He cannot remember the last time he's come so undone.

The woman looks for a moment like she wants to roll her eyes but, as she glances at Hashirama, she softens. She pulls at her hair, a wig Tobirama now realizes, revealing pink hair underneath.

"Come on then," she says. "I'll let you out the back."

She offers a hand to the prone Hashirama.

The brothers exchange long looks and, with a slight smile, Hashirama takes her offered hand.


End file.
